The Gladers
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: When Newt finds himself in a pitch black lift with boys around his own age, he doesn't know anything about himself but his first name. Before he knows it, he's leading the group of boys with a guy he doesn't like in a place he doesn't know. He also finds love in the place where you have to struggle to survive a day. Minewt, Nalby, Newmas, Thominho, Alby/Nick, Ben/Gally. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!"

"What the-?"

"Dude, whoever you are, stop bumping the hell into me."

These were the voices of other boys in the dark lift, but no one had run into him yet. _My name is Newt_, he realized. But he knew nothing else about himself. Nothing. Not his age, birthday, or even last name. Still, he knew the way the world worked, and what it was like.

Someone smacked into him, and Newt gasped in surprise. "Sorry," the boy said, his deep voice surprising Newt.

"It's okay. Where are we?" he asked, as if expecting the other boy to know.

"I don't know, man. This is weird. Really weird," the boy said. "Ain't pleasant, that's for sure."

Newt nodded in agreement before remembering the boy couldn't see him, and he said, "Yeah."

The lift moved forward, and Newt stumbled backwards, hitting his head on the wall. "Ouch," he hissed, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"You okay?" the same boy asked.

Newt groaned in pain. "Yeah," he sighed. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Alby," the boy said.

"Newt."

"Nice to meet ya," said Alby. Newt wondered what Alby looked like then, what he himself looked like, and it was a really weird thought.

The lift went up for another twenty minutes before Newt finally began to see light. He covered his eyes, the light momentarily blinding him. The lift stopped, and when Newt opened his eyes he saw a metal wall in front of him.

Newt looked around at the boys around him. One of the boys had acne, another was an Asian boy who Newt thought was gorgeous. He looked beside him to see a dark-skinned boy standing close to him. "What the - Where are we?" he said in the deep voice Newt had heard before. Alby, he guessed.

The other boys were looking around, confused. One was gasping, trying in vain to climb the walls. "We need to stay calm," Newt suggested. "Someone give me a boost up!" he called.

The Asian boy - he said his name was Minho - and Alby helped him up. Newt finally managed to crawl onto the brick floor, where there was rope beside the lift. Newt bent down and held it up to show Alby. "What now?"

"Pull us all up, I guess," Alby suggested. Newt obliged, pulling all the other boys up with the rope until they collapsed on the hard ground, gasping.

That was when the tears came, and Newt wasn't the only one crying. "Where are we?" he said through his tears. "What - what did I do? Why am I here?"

None of the other boys answered, and Newt realized that most of them were crying, too.

* * *

They cried for weeks.

Newt couldn't stop crying, especially at night - he buried his face in his pillow, sobbing, not caring who heard him. "Hey," someone eventually said.

He looked up to see Minho, his eyes bloodshot, and Newt wiped his own tears away. Minho sniffled and sat down next to him. They sat in silence, listening to the loud sobs of the other boys. Neither of them said anything for a long time. After a while Newt said, "We need to get this place in order."

Minho nodded. "I know," he agreed. "I just...my family...I can't remember anything." Tears streamed down his face.

Newt rested his head on Minho's shoulder. "I can't either," he said. "We need to get out of this buggin' place."

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Newt and Minho managed to get things under control. Hunger had won over any other emotions the boys were feeling and they had found food and blankets a long time ago. There was a note that they found in the building they called the Homestead, and it said, _When you run out of supplies, send a list of things down in the Box and you will be given what you need. _

"What in the bloody-?" Newt reached down and picked it up. "Minho, look."

Minho took it from him, and Alby looked over his shoulder to read the note. "The Box must be the thing we came up in," Alby suggested. Newt realized then how close Alby was standing to Minho, and he felt a rush of jealousy, but he ignored it at the time.

"We need a leader," Newt said. "Someone should lead us, or this buggin' place'll be all _Lord of the Flies_."

"What about you?" a boy named Nick said.

"_Me?_" Newt was taken aback. "No way - you lead and I'll be second in command."

"Sounds good to me," said Nick. "Okay, so Newt and I are the leaders. Anyone object?"

No one said a word. "Good," Newt said, sounding more confident than he felt. How did he end up leading this place?

* * *

By the end of the day, they had figured things out and gotten the place in order. Newt thought he didn't make a half bad leader, and neither did Nick. "We need jobs," Newt said, "or we'll all bloody give up."

Nick nodded. "We should all have leaders of different jobs, like managers."

"Keepers," Newt suggested, the word popping into his head.

"Okay. Keepers. Let's find out what we're good at," said Nick.

Newt quickly learned that he was a fast runner. So was Minho. After slaughtering animals, Newt vowed to never eat meat again. They discovered there were doors that opened on each wall of the Glade, doors that closed every night at sunset. They made sure of this before a few of them went out to explore what was outside.

There were corridors everywhere, long corridors. Newt went outside the Glade with Minho, Nick, and another boy whose name Newt didn't know, but he was also a fast runner. It took them long enough, but a light went on in Newt's head just as Nick said what he had been thinking.

"It's a maze, shanks," Nick said. "It's a giant shucking maze."


	2. Chapter 2

_Three weeks later_

Newt couldn't sleep.

The snores of the other Gladers around him didn't help, but he couldn't stop thinking about two boys. He liked two boys at the same time. Alby, who Newt had learned was cranky but a good friend, and Minho, the tough but funny guy who was kind and sweet in private.

Newt sighed and rolled over, facing the back of the L-shaped couch he and Nick shared. Their heads were facing the intersection of the couch, so Nick was snoring right in his ear. However, Nick had momentarily stopped, and just when part of Newt was wondering if he was dead, Nick let out a loud snore and scared the klunk out of Newt.

"Oh bloody-" Newt stopped, shaking his head. He got up with his blankets still around him and plopped down with his head on the edge of the couch. He soon came across a problem, though - his pillow kept slipping off the edge. Groaning in frustration, he scooted down the couch until he felt his foot connect with something. He stifled a laugh when he realized it was Nick's face.

"Dude, what the hell?" Nick sat up and glared at him.

"Sorry." Nick just shook his head, rolling his eyes, and flopped back onto his pillow.

Newt lay down again, staring at Minho who was asleep on the floor beside him. He snored really loudly, but he looked younger when he was sleeping, and...beautiful. Without thinking, Newt reached down and touched Minho's face, careful not to wake him.

That was when Minho grabbed his hand and pulled it close to him, scaring Newt. _Well, great,_ thought Newt, _now what? _He tried pulling his hand away but Minho wouldn't let go. "Newt," Minho mumbled, and Newt didn't even have time to be shocked that his friend had just said his name in his sleep before Minho rolled over, pulling Newt's hand with him, and Newt fell onto the floor beside Minho.

_Why does everything happen to me?_ Newt thought, and then thought about what he was going to do. Sighing, he grabbed his blanket with his free hand and arranged himself on the floor. _Great, now Nick gets that huge couch all to himself. Lucky shank._ _But I'm luckier_, he added, and then blushed at that thought as he rested his head on Minho's pillow, moving closer to the other boy. This was actually kind of comfortable.

He buried his face in Minho's thick black hair, wrapping an arm around the other boy's waist. Minho sighed, and it actually sounded like a happy sigh. Thoughts of Alby leaving his mind, Newt fell asleep like that, thinking about how Minho was going to kill him for this in the morning.

* * *

He was right. When Newt woke up in the morning, he was confused for a second. Minho was waking up just as he was. "What the hell?" said Minho. Letting go of Newt's hand, he turned around to see Newt close beside him. "Newt? What...?"

Some of the other boys were awake, too, cracking up as they looked at Newt and Minho. "You were the one who grabbed my buggin' hand last night," Newt said defensively. "I fell off the couch and had no choice but to sleep down here."

"You could've woken me up," Minho pointed out. Everyone was staring at them now. "Why was your hand down here in the first place?"

Newt's stomach dropped and he searched for a believable lie. "Uh...I had my arm hanging off the side of the couch," he lied. "Sorry, I'll bloody wake you up next time."

"There won't _be_ a next time," Minho said. He got up and went into the bathroom, leaving Newt staring after him in disappointment.

* * *

"Minho."

This was the ten millionth time that day that Newt had tried talking to Minho about what had happened between them, and Minho was making it pretty bloody obvious that he didn't want to talk. But Newt wanted to, and the silence that had came upon them as they ran together in the Maze was getting unbearable. "I told you, we're not talking about this right now."

"What better time than this?" Newt pressed. "We're alone."

"We're running," said Minho. "We need to save our breath."

Newt shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You're so full of yourself," he said angrily. "It wasn't like anything happened-" Then he remembered that Minho had said Newt's name in his sleep.

Minho looked over at him. "Something happened?" he guessed.

Newt grinned, this was the perfect time to throw Minho's own words back in his face. "Wait, I forgot," he said dramatically, "we're _running_. We have to, what was it, _save our breath_."

"Yeah, yeah," said Minho. "Just tell me what happened."

"You said my name in your sleep," Newt said. "I swear!" he added when Minho looked at him like he didn't believe it.

"I believe you." Minho sighed. "Well, where do we go from here?"

"I...don't know." Newt trailed off. "As Alby would say, this isn't about like or love or hate, it's about survival."

"I don't hate you," said Minho. "I'm serious. I was a jerk to you this morning, and I'm sorry." Newt smiled. "I don't hate you. In fact, I really like you."

Newt blushed. "I like you, too," he admitted.

"And it makes sense that I said your name," Minho went on, "because I dreamed about you last night."

"You dreamed a...about me?"

Minho nodded, and Newt swore he was blushing. "I don't know. I just think we should stay friends. I don't want to ruin my friendship with you."

Newt couldn't stand it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship either, but he had feelings for Minho, he was sure of it. "Kiss me," he said.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me, and then decide," Newt offered. "And if you want to stay friends after that, I'll respect your decision."

Minho stared at him before slowing to a walk and then stopping. Newt did the same. Minho stepped forward, closer to Newt than a friend would stand to him, and pulled Newt close. Newt stared into Minho's dark eyes, his heart pounding.

Their lips touched and Newt closed his eyes, pressing himself against Minho. He wrapped his arms around Minho, running a hand through the other boy's black hair. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before Minho pulled back, both of them gasping for breath. "Well?" Newt looked at him expectantly.

Minho was silent for a minute before answering, and Newt was sure that Minho would want to be with him. "I still want to stay friends," he decided.

Newt raised an eyebrow. "Serious?"

Minho nodded. "We have to keep running," he said, and ran off like nothing ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt cried for hours. He skipped dinner and then went into the Homestead to sulk. When he laid down on his end of the couch, tears leaked out of his eyes and he hadn't stopped crying since.

After a while, Newt heard someone gasp and he looked up. "Newt!" It was Alby. "Are you okay?"

"Do I bloody look okay?" Newt snapped, and then felt terrible when he saw the hurt look on Alby's face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Alby softly, sitting down beside Newt on the couch. Newt's heart sped up when he realized how close Alby was sitting to him, and Newt rested his head on Alby's shoulder. "Is this about what happened with Minho this morning?"

Newt nodded, opening his eyes and finding that his vision was blurred with tears. He wiped his eyes and said, "Minho and I were talking out in the Maze and...so last night, he said my name in his sleep and I told him that, and he believed me and said he liked me but that he just wanted to stay friends, and I told him to kiss me and if he still wanted to stay friends after that we could-"

"Wait, you kissed him?" Everything about Alby said jealousy right then.

Newt pretended not to notice. He didn't want to mess up with _two_ guys he liked. "Yeah, and I said if he still wanted to stay friends after that, fine."

"And he wanted to stay friends even after you guys made out," Alby predicted.

"Ye-" Newt stopped. "For your information, we did not _make out._ We just kissed." Alby grinned and Newt grinned back, shoving Alby playfully, but then his smile disappeared. "But you're right."

"But you're not fine with it," Alby said.

Newt shook his head. "I really like him, Alby," he said, "and I know he felt something when he kissed me, I just know it."

"Maybe you need to talk to him again," Alby suggested. "Or I could talk to him for you."

"No," Newt said quickly, and Alby nodded. "But thanks." He leaned against Alby, sighing. "Why are we here?"

Alby shook his head. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I just know that, if we'd never been sent here then I never would've met you."

Newt smiled. "Alby, that's really sweet."

Alby smiled, too. "I have an idea," he said, changing the subject. "Let's see if we can make Minho jealous."

"How?" Newt asked, wanting to hear this.

"We pretend to be together," Alby said. "You and me, and see how Minho reacts. And then when you have enough proof, you can back him into a corner. Maybe literally." Alby grinned.

Newt ignored that last comment. "I couldn't...No...Alby that's ridiculous, I couldn't use you like that," Newt objected. "No."

"But we're just friends," Alby said, and Newt was surprised at how disappointed he was to hear that. He was really surprised. "And I want to help you. I'm not letting you say no."

"So...we just act like we're in love when Minho's around?" Newt confirmed. Alby nodded, and Newt sighed. "I really don't know, Alby."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to do that to a friend," Newt admitted. "It was really great of you to offer, though."

"Newt. It's fine. You're not my boyfriend." Alby blushed then, and Newt felt his own face heat up. "Please let me help you. I want you to be happy."

"All right," Newt finally agreed. "So what's the plan from now on?"

* * *

Newt was really enjoying himself. He and Alby were snuggled together on the floor that night, Newt's side of the couch having been given to Minho. "I love you," Alby said, loud enough for Minho to hear. Newt saw Minho groan and put his pillow over his head.

Newt closed his eyes, sighing happily. "Alby," he murmured, holding him close. Part of him forgot that Alby didn't know Newt really had feelings for him, but he still knew. That fact would always be there, but Newt wanted Minho too and Alby hadn't given Newt a choice about this. "I love you," he sighed, and then fell asleep in Alby's arms.

* * *

They hadn't expected a new guy, so everyone was surprised when a newbie showed up the next day. Newt and Minho had spent the day in the Maze as usual, and when they headed towards the Map Room, they saw the Gladers over by the Box. "Wonder what's going on," Minho said.

"Yeah," Newt agreed, perplexed.

They went and wrote down the Maps, took notes, and then went to join the other Gladers. "Alby!" Newt squealed, and Alby turned and his whole face lit up. It felt like a punch in the gut, knowing that it was all an act. Newt threw himself into Alby's arms, gasping at how close their lips were. He searched Alby's dark eyes, unable to read whatever his true emotions were. "I missed you." He heard a snort from beside him. I could get lost in those beautiful dark eyes, Newt thought as he gazed into Alby's eyes.

He let go of Alby, but the older boy kept an arm around his waist, and Newt enjoyed Alby's closeness immensely. He and Nick eventually moved forward to look inside the Box.

A boy was standing there, his eyes wide with fear. "Where am I?"

"What's your name, Greenie?" Nick asked. _Greenie?_ Newt wondered, but this wasn't the time to ask.

"Sean," the boy answered. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you everything you need to know, Greenbean," Nick said, none too nicely. "Newt, give him the tour."

Newt sighed. They pulled the Greenie up with the same rope Newt had used exactly a month ago and Newt walked away with Sean. "Kid, I know what you're feeling," he said. "It's hard, it really is, but you'll eventually be happy and working." Sean nodded, and Newt was glad he wasn't asking questions. He explained everything that was going on, showed the kid around and then they went to eat dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The greenbean ended up working in the Blood House with Winston. Newt went to check on him one day, and he seemed to be enjoying his job, unlike Newt had during his brief time in the Blood House.

His fake-relationship with Alby was indeed making Minho jealous. But they weren't sure Minho was convinced. He and Alby would snuggle together and spend half their lives in each other's arms, but Minho just didn't seem to buy it. "How come you shanks haven't kissed, then?" Minho asked one day.

Newt looked at Alby nervously. "We've kissed," he said.

Minho smirked and folded his arms. "Prove it, then."

"Fine." Alby grabbed Newt, who squealed, and kissed him full on the mouth. Newt gasped, his eyes closing, and by the time he could react, Alby's lips had left his. But his lips were so soft.

"Alby," he whimpered, clutching Alby's shirt in his hands. He wanted the other boy's lips back on his, now.

Alby's eyes flared with surprise, but he turned to Minho. "See?"

"Whatever." Minho shook his head and walked away. "Shanks."

Alby turned to Newt. "Sorry," he said.

Newt felt himself die inside, just a little bit. "It's okay," he said, and willed himself not to cry. "I hope Minho believes us now, at least."

Alby nodded, and then left Newt alone. Just like that. _I'm not sorry_, Newt thought as he watched the boy he liked go into the Homestead.

* * *

_The other snores of the Gladers surrounded him and Alby as they lay on the ground kissing. They were hot, hungry kisses, Alby's tongue was even in Newt's mouth. Newt pulled Alby down on top of him, kissed him hard. "Alby," he whimpered, wanting him, not caring who was there. And Alby pinned him down, and Newt's wish quickly came true._

He sat up, gasping for breath. It had all been a dream. Just to make sure, he looked over at the sleeping boy beside him. Yeah, he was definitely asleep.

Tears filled Newt's eyes. He couldn't be close to Alby, not now, not after that shuck dream. Sighing, he threw the blankets off him, leaving some for Alby, and went outside. He walked across the Glade to where they kept the animals, and leaned against the fence, watching them sleep.

"Hey," someone said from behind him, making him jump. "Mind if I join you?"

Newt shook his head, and Minho went to stand beside him. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Minho asked.

"I asked first."

"I'm asking now." Minho looked concerned.

Newt sighed. "Let's just say I had this dream that didn't really make me want to stay inside," he said, hoping he hadn't hinted too much.

Minho was silent for a few moments before he said, "You're not really with Alby, are you?"

Newt turned, surprised. "You knew?"

Minho grinned. "Of course I knew, shank. And when I didn't know, I suspected. I'm not an idiot."

"But then why were you acting all jealous?"

"I didn't know then," Minho said. "I figured it out today, and I took my chance now to talk to you."

Newt smiled. "So that's why you came out here," he said.

Minho opened his mouth and then closed it, blushing furiously. "I care about you," was all he said, as if it were as simple as that. "That's why I came out here."

"You know you have feelings for me," Newt said. "You're just too bloody stubborn to admit it! Minho, that kiss...you felt something. I know it. And I'm not bloody resting until you admit it." He yawned then, and put a hand over his mouth.

Minho laughed. "How's that working for you?" he snickered.

"Slim it," Newt laughed, giving Minho a playful shove. "You know you wanna kiss me," he taunted, earning himself a shove. He giggled as he thought of an idea. "Minho wants to kiss me!" he shouted. "Minho wants-"

Minho clapped a hand over Newt's mouth, but they were both laughing. "Shut up!" Minho exclaimed. Newt licked Minho's hand then and Minho squealed, pulling his hand away. And somehow, Newt ended up in Minho's arms, blue eyes meeting dark ones. "You're right," Minho said. "I do want to kiss you."

Newt's stomach dropped. "Then do it," he said. "I want you."

"I want you, too," said Minho. "Newt...I love you." Newt's mouth fell open in shock. "I love you, and that's why I denied my feelings, because the idea of love scares the shuck out of me and I just...I can't. I'm sorry." Newt was shocked to see that his friend was crying, and Minho turned around and ran back to the Homestead, leaving Newt alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It happened the next day. Newt had his own section of the Maze now, and it was lonely running all day without Minho. The thought had just entered his head when Newt saw a Griever turn the corner up ahead - towards Minho's section of the Maze.

Gasping, Newt ran after it, looking around each corner to see where it was going. Closer and closer they got to Minho's section, until Newt's heart almost stopped at what he saw.

Minho, cornered by the Griever. It was moving towards him, slowly, spikes whirring. Minho saw Newt and looked up, surprise plain on his face. _Go_, he mouthed, but Newt shook his head. He quickly tried coming up with a plan.

"Minho!" he shouted. Confusion spread over Minho's face before the Griever turned and saw Newt. Newt sprinted away and the Griever followed him. Trembling in fear, Newt didn't want to lead the thing back to the Maze, so he knew what he had to do.

He stopped, taking the Griever by surprise. Newt saw Minho behind the Griever, and he threw a knife into the Griever's body, which made a disgusting slurping sound. Newt shuddered, and Minho ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I told you to go!" Minho shouted.

"Minho, do you have short term memory loss?" Newt asked. "I just bloody saved your life!" He was still shaking.

Minho nodded. "Okay, point made. Thanks," he said. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Newt blushed and looked down at the Griever. "We'd better go," he said. "I think we just knocked the Griever unconscious, but it's gonna wake up."

Minho nodded. "Good idea. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Newt and Nick had just sent a list of supplies down in the Box when Minho came running up to them. "Newt!" he panted. "I need you to help me. It's Alby."

Newt's heart almost stopped. If something happened to Alby... "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He'll live, but he sprained his ankle," Minho said, and proceeded to tell the story about Alby climbing up to the roof on the Homestead to fix a small crack in it and slipping on the roof.

"That slinthead." Newt shook his head. "Where is he now?"

"Homestead," Minho said. "Med-jacks are taking care of him." They ran towards the Homestead, up the stairs and into a bedroom. Newt had expected Alby to look awful but he looked fine, except for his leg which Clint was wrapping in bandages. "Here's Newt, like you asked."

Newt smiled and sat down next to Alby on the bed. "You asked for me?"

"Of course I asked for my best friend," Alby said.

Newt, surprised at the announcement, looked at Minho to see his eyes burning with jealousy. Minho left the room, leaving Newt wondering if he should go after the Keeper. Instead he stayed with Alby and reached for his hand. Ignoring Clint, he said, "You idiot, what were you thinking?!"

"Newt, I'm sorry-"

"Just slim it," Newt told him. "Just bloody slim it. You could have fallen off that roof, ya know? You're lucky you didn't." He paused. "How did you even get off, anyway?"

"Helped him down a ladder," said Clint. "What would you rather have had us do?" he added at the dirty look that Newt sent him.

"Just get the bloody hell outta here," Newt said, and Clint sighed before getting up and leaving them alone in the room. "Alby, if you died..." Tears filled Newt's eyes. "I can't stand the thought of losing you." The tears spilled down his face, and Alby's image blurred in front of him.

Alby moved closer to him on the bed, so close that Newt's heart sped up. "I'm okay," Alby said, his voice broken. "I'm okay because you're here."

Newt looked up at him, his heart pounding. He knew in that instant, that he loved Alby. "Alby..."

And then they were kissing, Alby's arms around his neck, pulling him close. It was a deep but hungry kiss, full of love and desire. Newt pressed himself against Alby, crawling onto Alby's lap. He ran his hands through Alby's soft hair, causing the older boy to moan. Alby slipped his tongue into Newt's mouth and massaged their tongues together gently, and Newt shivered in pleasure. He lifted Alby's shirt and ran his hands over his body, their kiss now heated.

After a long time, they broke apart, panting. "I hope that made up for our first kiss," Alby said.

Newt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alby said. "I want to be with you, Newt."

"I-" Newt began, but then saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he turned to see Minho standing in the open doorway. "Crap." Newt realized that Minho was crying, but before he could say something to Minho, his friend turned and ran. "Minho!"

Alby pushed Newt off his lap. "Go after him. We'll talk later."

Newt nodded, ran after Minho out of the Homestead. "Minho! Minho, please!"

Minho stopped running and turned around to face Newt. His eyes were already bloodshot. "You really weren't pretending that time, were you? You love him."

"I love both of you," Newt said honestly, because he did love Minho.

"Well, you can only have one of us," Minho pointed out. "So choose."

"I...Kiss me," Newt said suddenly.

"No. No way." Minho folded his arms, and Newt knew he didn't have long before Minho would leave him - which Newt deserved. Minho looked absolutely torn, and it broke Newt's heart. He also deserved that.

"It'll help me decide," Newt said.

"Deciding who's a better kisser will determine that for you?" Newt couldn't tell if Minho was joking or not. Minho shook his head, but he stepped forward and held Newt's face in his hands. Newt's heartbeat accelerated at this, too, even before Minho leaned in and kissed Newt. Newt closed his eyes and moaned, pulled the other boy close. He could almost hear fireworks going off in his head. Minho's lips were so soft and warm and gentle against his own, and Newt was so perfectly happy in that moment.

When Minho pulled away, Newt knew instantly who he wanted. "I choose you," he decided. "I love you, Minho, and I hope you'll forgive me and at least consider being my boyfriend, because I want you to be."

Fresh tears were streaming down Minho's face, but Minho nodded and hugged him. "Yes," said Minho. "Yes to both."

Newt smiled, burying his face in Minho's hair. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too."

"You chose Minho?" Alby looked heartbroken.

"Yes, but Alby, you're my best friend too," said Newt, really meaning it. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. But when we kissed earlier, I felt so much for you. I love you, Alby, but I love Minho too."

Alby sighed, tears filling his eyes. "You love him more," he said flatly.

"I love you both equally," Newt corrected. Hesitantly, he leaned in and pecked Alby on the lips.

"For me there's only you," said Alby. "I don't want anyone else."

"Maybe I could help you find someone," Newt suggested. He couldn't make both boys he loved happy. Make one happy, he'd hurt the other. Love really sucked, especially when you were in love with two guys at once. "Anyone you have your eye on?"

"Well..." Alby blushed, and Newt squealed in excitement, though secretly his heart broke. "There is one guy. Nick."

Newt was stunned. "You like _Nick_? I'm not judging you," he added quickly, "just shocked. Wow."

Alby smiled. "He's beautiful and nice but I don't think he likes me," he said.

"You should tell him," Newt suggested.

"But what about..." Newt could tell what Alby was thinking.

He reached for Alby's hand. "I love Minho too, Alby," said Newt. "And I'll die inside every day that I'm not with you. But I can't have both you and Minho."

Alby nodded and hugged Newt tightly. "I love you," he said.

A lump formed in Newt's throat. "I love you too," he choked, finally letting out the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt couldn't sleep.

He slept with Minho on the couch since they could fit both of them, his head on Minho's chest. He lifted his head, and Minho opened an eye and looked at him. "I love you," Newt mumbled, and Minho smiled and kissed him, just a soft touch of their lips before they broke apart.

"I love you too," Minho said, brushing hair out of Newt's eyes. Newt had learned quickly that Minho was surprisingly gentle, which was unlike him but Newt loved it. He pulled Newt on top of him, bringing him into another kiss. Newt sighed against his lips, deepening their kiss, and Minho moaned softly into his mouth.

They kissed and kissed, ignoring all the Gladers around them, until Newt snuggled close to Minho and closed his eyes, his head on his chest. "I'm so happy," Newt said.

Minho's arm was around Newt, holding him to his chest. Newt quickly fell asleep to the comforting feeling of Minho's heart beating steadily.

* * *

"You all know why we called this Gathering today," Nick said the next day, "but I'll say it again anyway. We need to try and find another way out of this place."

Newt nodded. "Anyone have any ideas?" Sean raised his hand. "Sean? What's your idea?"

"We could try going down the Box," Sean suggested. "We could lower someone down in the Box."

They had a whole argument about who would get to go down, and Minho and Newt fought about it amidst the fighting of the other Gladers. "You are not going down," Minho said. "I'm not letting you."

Newt's heart swelled with love, and he smiled at his boyfriend. "Well I'm not letting you go, either," he said, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck and kissing him deeply.

"Okay, shanks, be quiet!" Nick shouted. "Newt and Minho, quit making out." Everyone laughed and Newt pulled away, blushing furiously. Minho grinned at him, making him blush even more. Newt caught Alby's eye from across the room and stared at him sadly before letting go of his boyfriend. "Sean's the one who had the idea, so Sean's the one who's going down in the Box. Newt, do you agree?"

Newt nodded, relief filling him. They went out to the Box, the rope laying there like it always had. They helped Sean into the Box, but the bloody thing wouldn't budge.

They stood there for what seemed like forever (a half an hour, according to Nick's watch) before Nick finally said, "Anyone have any other ideas?"

"We could try sending a list of supplies down and going down after it," Alby said.

"That's a bloody good idea," Newt said to Nick, and smiled at Alby. Minho stepped closer to Newt, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Everything's fine, you jealous shuck," he told Minho, kissing him softly on the lips.

Nick nodded. "Good that," he said. "Let's try it. Sean, get your butt up here and we'll send you down after the list."

Newt looked down into the Box. Sean stood there, hands on his hips. "What do you want me to do, climb up? I'm not freaking Spiderman. Lower the rope, you slinthead."

Newt burst out laughing, and stopped when Nick sent a glare in his direction. Minho grinned. "You're lucky I like you, shank," Nick called down. "Newt, get over here and help me lower the rope."

He did, and after the loop on the end of the rope hit the metal floor of the Box, Sean stepped in and Newt and Nick pulled him up. Sean toppled onto the ground, clumsy like he usually was. "Clumsy shank." Newt smiled and helped Sean up.

They made a list of supplies and then dropped it down into the Box. The sheet of paper swayed back and forth as it went down, then landed on the floor. The Box began making noise then and it went down slowly, then out of sight. "Okay, Sean, know what to do?" Nick asked. Sean nodded and climbed up onto the edge of the Box.

"Rope?" Sean asked expectantly.

Nick lowered the rope into the Box, muttering to himself the whole time. Sean climbed down into the black hole, holding onto the rope, and his head disappeared from sight. Newt stared down after him, but he was too late because he couldn't see Sean anymore, just a rope going down into blackness.

There was a horrifying sound then, something like a blade slicing through the air and cutting through something. There was a scream and then it was cut off. Newt screamed and backed into Minho, who steadied him. "Sorry," Newt said. "What the bloody shuck was that?!"

"It...didn't sound good," Minho said from behind him, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist. Newt braced himself as Nick pulled up the rope, but there was no way he could have prepared himself for what he saw. Sean's body was attached to the rope, hands still clutching it, but the bottom half of his body was missing, cut off at the waist.

Newt screamed, as did most of the Gladers, and his vision blurred with tears. Nick dropped the rope, a horrified expression on his face. "This is my fault," Newt choked, his voice broken.

Minho hugged Newt tightly. "No," the Keeper objected, but Newt pulled away from his boyfriend and ran towards the Homestead, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He cried for hours. _Sean's the one who had the idea, so Sean's the one who's going down in the_ _Box_, Nick had said._ Newt, do you agree? _And Newt had agreed, thinking nothing of it, not thinking how Sean could lose his life. Newt cried into his pillow, seeing Sean's body whenever his eyes were closed.

"Newt?" Someone sat down on the edge of the couch, put a hand on his back. It was Minho. "Are you okay?" Newt didn't answer, he just kept sobbing. "Sorry. Stupid question, of course you're not okay."

Newt sniffled and sat up. "I k-killed him, Minho," he said.

"No, you didn't kill him." Newt sat up on the couch and Minho sat beside him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Nick asked me if I agreed with him, and I d-did," Newt sobbed. "I could have said no, and Sean would still be alive."

"That's not true and you know it," Minho said gently.

"I don't g-get why you l-love me," Newt sobbed.

Minho looked shocked. "Of course I love you, Newt!" he exclaimed, startling Newt. "Don't you ever say that!"

Newt smiled and kissed him, wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Minho groaned and kissed him hard, grabbing Newt's hips and pushing him down onto the couch. "Minho," Newt whimpered, grinding their hips together. He brushed his lips against Minho's in a soft kiss, staring up at his boyfriend with his eyes filled with love. He pulled Minho's shirt over his head and explored Minho's body with his hands, then put a hand on his neck and brought him into a hungry kiss.

Someone cleared their throat, and Newt and Minho looked up to see their leader standing there, arms crossed. "We're burying Sean in the Deadheads, if you want to come," Nick said.

Newt nodded, sitting up as Minho got off him and pulled his shirt back on. Hand in hand, Newt and Minho walked with Nick to the Deadheads to bury the boy who had sacrificed his life for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt stood alone at Sean's grave, a pink rose in his hand, and placed it on his grave. He stood and the tears came, annoying him. This was the third day in a row he'd snuck out to Sean's grave, without telling the others. It was his fault.

The night that it happened, he had a nightmare and Minho woke him up, shaking him. They had moved up to a bedroom upstairs where they now slept together alone. "Newt!" he'd shouted. "Newt, wake up." Newt woke up and Minho sat up and hugged him tightly. "Shhhh, it's okay. You're not dreaming anymore." Newt wiped the tears from his eyes. "Did you dream about Sean?"

"Sort of." Newt sniffled. "Only it was you."

"Well it's over, and I'm here," Minho said. Newt was shocked at how kind Minho was being. "I love you, Newt. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Newt looked up at him, feeling vulnerable, but he had only himself to blame.

Minho smiled. "Promise."

And then he'd kissed Newt slowly and deeply. Newt smiled at the memory and put his fingers to his lips, the memory making him so happy. That was when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and warm lips on his neck. He smiled and turned around to kiss Minho. Their noses touched and their lips met in a brief kiss. "Newt, honey, you _have_ to stop obsessing," Minho said when he pulled away.

Newt pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist. "I don't want to stop obsessing. It was my-"

He felt Minho's hands at the waistband of his jeans. "If you say it's your fault one more time, I won't touch you for a week."

Newt smiled as Minho ran his hands under Newt's shirt. They kissed, Minho's hands exploring his body. "I can't forget about him."

"The way you're reacting to this," said Minho, "it's like you two were lovers."

"There's only you," Newt murmured, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"And Alby," Minho reminded him.

"But I chose you over Alby," Newt pointed out.

"You still love him, though!" Minho pushed Newt away, glaring at him.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Newt incredulously.

"It's always what it's been about!" Minho exclaimed. "I don't make you happy! You'd be happier with anyone here."

"That's not true!" Newt protested. "Minho, please, I love you."

"Save it, Newt." Minho stormed out of the graveyard, not even looking back at Newt.

* * *

Newt looked for Minho, but couldn't find him. After an hour of wandering around the Glade and yelling at people, he got into a fight with Nick when Gladers complained to him. "You said you didn't want to be the leader!" Nick yelled at him. "So I'm the leader, and it's _my_ job to yell at those shucks, not yours!"

"Says the shuck!" Newt told him and then turned around, running over to a nearby tree. He sat down on the ground and buried his face in his lap, tucking his legs up to his chest, and started crying all over again. He couldn't stand Nick, and Minho had left him. _I love you, Newt_, Minho had said when he calmed Newt down after his nightmare. _I'll never leave you. _

_You broke your promise, Minho,_ Newt thought miserably as the tears came faster. _You lied to me. _

"Hey," Alby's voice said, and Newt felt Alby sit down close beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I just hate this place," Newt wept. "But really Minho and I got into a fight."

"I'm sorry." Alby put an arm around Newt's shoulders. "What happened?"

Newt lifted his head and looked up at Alby. "Minho thinks I love you more than him."

"Do you?"

"I love you both equally," Newt said. "And for some buggin' reason, to most shanks that's impossible." Alby smiled sadly as Newt rested his head on his shoulder. "Thanks for making me feel better though."

"No problem," Alby said softly, pulling him close. Newt hadn't been this close to Alby in a long time, and it felt amazing.

"Moved on already, have ya, shuck-face?"

Newt looked up to see Minho glaring down at him, his arms crossed. Tears filled Newt's eyes. "Minho, nothing happened. He was just comforting me."

"Whatever." Minho started to walk away, but Newt quickly stood up and followed him.

"Minho, don't you dare leave me!" Newt shouted. "You promised you wouldn't leave me. Remember? The night that Sean died."

Minho sighed, his eyes glistening with tears. "I love you, Newt," he said, his voice breaking. "Why can't you just love me _back_?"

Newt stared at him for a long moment before stepping forward and kissing him fiercely. Minho didn't pull away like Newt had expected, instead he kissed Newt back like their fight had never happened. Minho slipped his tongue into Newt's mouth, massaging it gently against Newt's. Newt pulled him close, wrapping his fingers through the loops on Minho's jeans.

"Ahem, lovebirds." Newt and Minho broke apart to see Nick standing there, glaring at them. "No making out in the middle of the shuck Glade."

"Hey guess what?" Newt said, almost laughing at what he was about to say.

"What?"

"Shut up," answered Newt smugly.

Minho burst out laughing. "That's my boyfriend," he said, wrapping his arms around Newt. Nick left, shaking his head, and then Minho said, "I'm sorry, Newt. I overreacted a bit."

Newt smiled. "A bit?"

"I did my fair share of overreacting, now forgive me," said Minho, kissing him deeply.

Newt moaned and then reluctantly pulled back. "What do you say we...go to bed early?" he suggested.

"I say, hell yes." Minho grinned and Newt grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the Homestead.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're gonna get into so much trouble for this!" Minho hissed as Newt pulled him towards the Maze. No one was awake, and Newt had suggested the idea of making out in the Maze.

"We're not gonna get caught," said Newt, "and even if we do, I lead this shuck place, too."

Minho giggled as he followed Newt into the Maze. They turned a corner and then another corner, and Newt pressed Minho against the wall, grabbing his hips and kissing him deeply. Minho whimpered and pulled Newt close, kissing him back with such passion that Newt almost fell over. Newt opened his mouth and their tongues touched, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

They kissed for a long time before Minho pulled back and said, "I love you."

Newt smiled, his heart swelling with love. "I love you," he echoed, then pressed himself against Minho, kissing him hard.

"Newt," Minho sighed, his arms around Newt's neck. His eyes were closed, his body resting against Newt's so that Newt could feel Minho's heartbeat. Newt gathered the courage to reach into Minho's pants then, and he touched him gently through his underwear. "Ohhhh...Newt!"

Newt's heart pounded. "Shhhh!" But he was laughing. "You'll send a buggin' Griever after us."

Minho grinded his hips against Newt's, and Newt groaned and closed his eyes. He kissed Minho's lips, massaging his tongue against Minho's. Minho's lips trailed down to Newt's neck and he gasped as Minho kissed his neck, licking his skin. Newt stifled a moan and threw his head back.

That's when his head hit something metal. "Huh?" Newt said, opening his eyes and looking upside-down at a metal sign. It took him longer to read it because he was reading it upside-down, but after a few long moments he could read it.

**WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

"Minho," Newt said, Minho's lips now at his throat. "Look."

"Shhhh," Minho murmured, and lifted his head to kiss Newt. But Newt pushed him away, pointing excitedly at the sign. "What the shuck is that?"

"I have no idea," Newt said.

"Well, let's go tell the others!" Minho tried to pull Newt towards the Glade, but Newt didn't budge. "Newt, come on. What is it?"

"What if Nick asks what we were doing out in the Maze?" Newt pointed out.

Minho nodded. "Good point." He grinned, moving slowly towards Newt. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet."

Newt smiled and let Minho kiss him, forgetting all about the sign.

* * *

They didn't tell Nick about the sign until that evening when they returned from the Maze. Since they'd been in Minho's section of the Maze that morning, Minho took credit for finding the sign and Newt didn't argue. Nick would find it suspicious if Newt suddenly appeared in Minho's part of the Maze.

"That's weird," Nick said, moving the ivy to look at it. "What does that stand for?"

"No idea," Minho said, his arm around Newt's waist. _I still give you credit_, he mouthed to Newt when Nick had his back to them, busy studying the sign.

Newt smiled and kissed Minho softly, closing his eyes briefly before pulling away. When he opened his eyes Nick was staring at them, and Newt blushed, but Minho just grinned. Nick sighed. "Well let's go back to the Glade for dinner," he said, and they did.

* * *

"Sometimes I still can't believe we're together," said Minho that night as they were trying to fall asleep. Newt lifted his head and smiled, staring into Minho's dark eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

Newt pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. "You loved me," he answered, speaking the words against Minho's lips.

Minho pulled back to look at him. "You chose me over Alby," he said, his eyes glittering with love. "How could I not love you for that?"

Newt kissed him, rolled on top of him so that his long hair was falling in Minho's face. Minho smiled up at him, reached up to caress his face. They shared another kiss, Minho's arms around Newt's waist as their lips brushed. "I love you," Newt whispered against his mouth, kissing him. Minho held him close, running a hand through Newt's blonde hair.

"I love you, too," Minho said when the kiss was over. Newt snuggled close to his boyfriend, falling asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt still blamed himself for Sean's death, so when the new greenbean came, he didn't say two words to him even though he and Nick were the leaders. Thankfully, Nick did most of the talking. "What's your name?" Nick asked the Greenie.

"Gally," said the boy.

Newt stepped closer to Minho, who wrapped his arms around Newt. "It's okay, Newt," Minho said gently.

Newt shook his head. "I don't want to talk to him, not after I killed-" he began.

"_Newt_," Minho said. "Slim it."

He sighed and moved even closer to Minho. He felt so comfortable in his boyfriend's arms, like he belonged there. When Newt went in for a kiss, Minho didn't stop him. They all left for dinner then and Newt made a promise to himself - he wouldn't talk to the greenbean unless he had to. Unfortunately, when Minho and Newt sat down with their food in their usual spot, Gally sat down beside them.

Minho and Newt exchanged a glance. "Is one of you Newt?" Gally asked.

"Uh...Me," Newt answered. "And, uh, this is Minho."

"Oh," said Gally. "Nick said to talk to you about the tour."

_Bastard_, Newt thought._ I_ told _Nick I didn't want to talk to the greenbean. _What the hell was _wrong_ with Nick? Newt wondered what Alby saw in him.

As if encouraged by Newt's words, Nick and Alby walked into the kitchens, and sat down beside each other. Newt couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Nick and Alby share a kiss. Minho looked just as shocked. "What the bloody shuck was _that_?" Newt gasped.

"I have no shucking idea," Minho replied.

Newt shook his head. "I knew Alby liked Nick, he told me, but I didn't think he'd actually go for it." Newt widened his eyes. "Wow." He tried not to let it bother him, but tears sprung to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Minho asked him. "I know you love him."

"It...stung a bit, seeing them kiss," Newt answered. "It's like he just forgot about me."

Minho rubbed his back soothingly, and Newt forced a smile but his appetite was gone. "He didn't forget about you," Minho said gently. "Why don't you go talk to him."

Newt pointed at Nick and Alby, who were now making out. "Think he's busy," Newt snapped. "And I'm not hungry."

"Newt, love, you have to eat," Minho said. "I'm not letting you get up until you eat something."

He shook his head, his vision blurring with tears. "Don't want to eat," he answered, wiping his eyes and sniffling. He got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Newt went into the Deadheads, sat down by a tree and cried. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Alby, that he was the one who encouraged Alby to go for it, but that only made things worse. And he couldn't just expect Alby to sit around and wait for him. But it hurt all the same. And when Alby usually sat with him and Minho, he'd sat with Nick across the cafeteria from them.

When he felt someone sit down beside him, he said, "I don't want to eat, Minho. Go away."

"It's not Minho. It's me."

Newt lifted his head. "I thought you forgot about me," he said.

Alby shook his head. "I couldn't forget about you," said Alby. He wiped away Newt's tears and held Newt's face in his hands, bringing him in for a kiss. Newt gasped and let his eyes close, he pressed himself against Alby and wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Alby pulled away then, and Newt opened his eyes, disappointed. "I love you, Newt."

They kissed _again_, and Newt worried what they were going to tell their boyfriends. "What are we going to tell Minho and Nick?" Newt asked.

"I guess that we kissed but we still love them," Alby answered.

Newt nodded and rested his forehead against Alby's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alby answered, and Newt knew that the older boy was telling the truth, and that he should never have doubted him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Minho, I have to tell you something."

Newt and Minho were snuggled together in bed that night, Minho slowly rubbing Newt's back. "What?" Minho murmured tiredly.

"Alby and I made up," Newt said.

Minho sat up. So did Newt, and Minho smiled at him. "That's great!" Minho said. "Tell me what happened."

Newt bit his lip nervously. "Well, um...He sat down beside me, and I told him how I felt and he said that he would never forget about me and then..." Newt trailed off.

"And then...?" Minho encouraged.

"He kissed me, but only to make me feel better I think," Newt added quickly, but Minho seemed to be taking it quite well. "Minho?" He snapped his fingers in front of his boyfriend's face. "I said, he kissed me. On the mouth."

Minho grinned. "I don't need to hear the details," he said. "But I'm glad. It means he still loves you, obviously. He hasn't forgotten. See? I told you."

Newt stared at his boyfriend with his mouth open. "You mean you're not mad?"

"No," said Minho, leaning in closer and brushing hair out of Newt's eyes. "I trust you." He kissed Newt, and Newt was so grateful that Minho forgave him.

"I love you," Newt said against Minho's lips, kissing him softly. He kissed him more forcefully then, pushing him down onto the pillows.

"Newt?" Minho stared up at him.

Newt gazed into his dark eyes. "I want to share this with you," he said, "if you want to-"

Minho interrupted him with a kiss. "I want to." He kissed Newt again, pulling the blankets around them as he kissed him. "I love you, Newt."

"I love you too, Minho," Newt replied, pressing his body against Minho's and pulling him into a heated kiss. Minho reached under Newt's shirt and pulled it off him, then connected their lips in a deep kiss. Newt felt Minho's hands all over his body, in his hair, and he wanted Minho. He felt himself grow hard as Minho reached for his pajama shorts, putting a hand between his legs. Newt moaned, grabbing Minho's hand and moving it himself. He felt Minho pull his shorts down, leaving them tangled somewhere in the blankets, and leaving him naked.

"You're so beautiful," Minho gasped, staring at him. He kissed Newt, pulled Newt's lower lip into his mouth. Newt groaned as Minho grabbed his hips and grinded against him.

"Minho, please," he begged as Minho touched him. "Please..." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, feeling warm lips against his the next instant. Newt reached out with his hand and removed Minho's pajama bottoms. When they were both naked Minho pushed inside him, making love to him for the first time. It hurt, but all Newt could think about was how happy he was, how completely and purely in love he was. For the first time that he could remember, he forgot all about the Glade, about the awful things going on around them. He even forgot about Sean and Alby and everyone else in that moment. It was just him and Minho, and they were the only two in the world.

Afterwards, Minho collapsed beside him and pulled Newt into his arms. Newt gazed into his eyes, Minho's eyes sparkling with love. "I love you," Newt said, leaning in to kiss his lover.

Minho pulled him closer so that every part of them was touching. "I love you," he echoed. When they broke apart, Newt rested his head on Minho's chest and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Newt." Minho shook him awake the next morning, and Newt opened his eyes to see Minho smiling down at him, his head propped up on his elbow. "Newt, wake up." Minho leaned in and kissed him, and Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's bare waist, kissing back.

"I love you," Newt mumbled when the kiss was over, resting his forehead against Minho's.

"I love you." Minho pecked him on the lips and started to get out of bed.

"Noooooo...five more minutes." Newt pulled Minho down beside him and rested his head against his chest.

Minho laughed and hugged him. Newt closed his eyes, feeling pure happiness and love, no negative feelings at all. They lay there for a while before Minho said, "Okay, Newt. We've gotta get up."

Just then, someone knocked on their door. "Get your lazy butts out of bed," Nick called. "I don't know if you shanks heard of it, but we've got something called work."

Newt tensed in Minho's arms, but Minho just laughed. "Let's get up before he breaks our door," Minho said, and got out of bed. Newt sighed before throwing the blankets off him and going into the closet with Minho. He picked out a gray long sleeved shirt and jeans, then went in front of the mirror to get dressed. The memory of last night came to him, how Minho had held him afterwards and repeated over and over again how much he loved him. Newt smiled as he pulled his shirt on, tears springing to his eyes. "Newt!" Minho had come out of the closet, and rushed to Newt's side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm so happy." Newt wiped a tear away and hugged Minho, who hugged him back tightly. "I love you."

"GET-" Nick started from outside the door.

"GO AWAY," Newt replied, and heard quick footsteps down the hall. He pulled Minho closer and kissed him gently, Minho's lips soft and warm against his.

Minho laughed when they broke apart, his arms still around Newt's waist. "I think he's gone," he said.

"Ya think?" Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and kissed him, ending their conversation.

* * *

Newt couldn't stop smiling.

"What the shuck is going on with you?" Alby asked him as he and Nick sat down with him and Minho the next morning.

Newt giggled and looked at Minho, who grinned mischievously. Then Alby seemed to get it. "Oh my God, you two did _not_!" Alby looked from Newt to Minho back to Newt, his mouth open.

Newt smiled. "We did," he answered, putting his hand over Minho's under the table, "last night."

"Well...congratulations," Alby said, smiling at Newt. Their eyes met and Newt was surprised at how much love was in Alby's eyes. Newt returned Alby's smile, glancing down at his lips briefly, and then he hoped no one noticed. He remembered their kiss just the day before, and longed to be in Alby's arms again, to have Alby's soft lips against his.

Newt rested his head on Minho's shoulder then, staring down at his plate as he felt Minho's arm wrap around him. "So, how are you two shanks?" Minho asked as Newt sat up and continued to eat.

"Well, last night was romantic even thought we didn't go that far," Nick answered, his arm around Alby's shoulders. They kissed, Alby's eyes immediately closing as their lips touched. Newt couldn't get used to the weirdness, but even though he couldn't stand Nick, he was glad that Alby had found someone. Newt wondered if he and Alby would ever be together, and pushed away the thought.

They went running like they always did, and Minho and Newt were the first Runners back. There were three of them so far - the other boy was around fifteen years old and his name was Alex. When Newt got to the Map Room, Minho was already there, quickly writing down notes. His back was to Newt, and Newt grinned and snuck up behind him, then pressed his lips to Minho's neck. "Guess who," he said into Minho's ear.

Minho shivered and turned around for a brief kiss. "Hey," he said. "I'm just finishing writing down notes. Oh, by the way, I keep seeing those shuck signs all over the place."

Newt nodded, the same thing was happening to him. "Same here," he said. "Sounds bloody cheery - I want to know what it means but at the same time I really don't."

"Good that," Minho said as Newt pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

Newt put his pencil to his own paper but watched Minho write stuff down, and he smiled at how concentrated his lover was. Minho was so strong; he hadn't given up, and Newt admired him for that. "I love you," he said.

Minho looked up at him, surprised at the sudden declaration. He smiled and kissed Newt softly before going back to his work. Newt, looking forward to that night already, bent his head and pictured that day's map, then began to take his own notes.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, Newt sat on Alby's lap in the Deadheads, Alby's back against a tree as he held Newt close to him. "This is perfect," Newt sighed, his forehead resting against Alby's. "We don't even have to be together. This is absolutely perfect."  
Alby smiled. It was true, they weren't together, and both Minho and Nick knew where Newt and Alby were. "Seriously, tell me one bloody flaw about this."

Alby pulled him closer, and Newt could feel the other boy's warm breath against his lips. "The fact that I'm not kissing you," he said.

"Kiss me then," Newt said, and ran a hand through Alby's soft hair. "Please." He closed his eyes.

He felt Alby shake his head. "Can't," the older boy said. "We're with other people."

Newt sighed, the thought of spending the night without Alby suddenly depressing him. But I'll have Minho, he thought. And he loved Minho. Why did that depress him?

"Do you think we'll ever be together?" Newt asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Alby answered. "I love Nick."

"And I love Minho," Newt said. "He's so good to me...I don't deserve him." Maybe that was what was making him upset.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Alby said. When Newt nodded he said, "Can you try and get along with Nick? I know you don't like him, but I love both of you and I just don't want you two to fight. I'm not asking you to be his best friend or anything, just maybe get to know each other a little better."

"Ugh...fine," Newt complained. "For you though, not for him."

Alby smiled. "Sounds good to me," he agreed.

* * *

"So Alby wants me to hang out with Nick," Newt said several hours later as he lay in Minho's arms.

Minho wrapped his arms around Newt's bare waist. "Ha ha," he said, burying his face in Newt's hair.

"Shut up," Newt said, but he was laughing. Minho kissed his neck then and he moaned, closing his eyes. "I'm just doing it because I love Alby, not because I actually want to hang out with that shank."

"Either way, I'm sure he's very happy that you agreed," Minho said in a teasing voice. "Alby, not Nick," he added then.

"Yeah, I bet Nick's not too happy, either," Newt said as Minho's lips moved to his throat. Newt moaned, pulling Minho down on top of him. Newt grabbed Minho's hips and moved against him, a rush of pleasure filling him each time he grinded against his boyfriend. "Minho," he groaned, and cried out as Minho slipped inside him. Suddenly an image of Alby flashed in Newt's mind, and then he found himself imagining this was Alby instead of Minho. "A-Alby," he moaned before he could stop himself.

"What?!" And then Minho was Minho again, but a really pissed off Minho. Minho pulled out of Newt and glared at him.

Newt opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "Minho, I'm sorry-" he started.

"Yeah, me too," Minho said flatly. "I'm sorry that I just had freaking _sex_ with a guy who wants someone else more than me."

Tears filled Newt's eyes. "Minho-"

"Get dressed and get out," Minho growled, and flopped over onto his pillow, pulling the blankets over his head.

Newt sighed and pulled on a white T-shirt and gray pajama pants. "Minho, please-"

Minho groaned loudly and three the covers off him, then stomped towards the closet. A few moments later he came out with a robe on, then opened the bedroom door. "GET OUT," he yelled, shoving Newt out the door and slamming it in his face. A second later, he heard the door lock.

"What was that?" Newt turned to see Alby coming down the hall - the bedroom he shared with Nick was across from Minho's.

Newt blushed. "Uh...Minho and I got into a fight."

"I see that. What happened?"

"Well, let's just say I'm sleepin' on the bloody couch," Newt grumbled, and grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the hall closet where they kept stuff like that.

"I'm sorry," Alby said gently.

Newt pushed the closet door closed and smiled at him. "Thanks." He went downstairs and made himself comfortable on the couch, wishing he was laying beside Minho instead.

"Newt?" Clint said. "What're ya doing down here?"

"Minho and I fought," Newt replied. "He kicked me out of our room."

"Oh. That sucks." Newt nodded. "Well, goodnight, shank."

"Night," Newt answered, and rolled over to face the back of the couch. He fell asleep feeling completely alone despite the other Gladers in the room.

* * *

Minho still wouldn't talk to him the next morning.

He sat beside Newt and they sat across from Nick and Alby, only because that was where they usually sat. "So what exactly happened between you guys?" Alby asked Newt when Minho and Nick were getting their food.

Newt sighed. "We were having sex and I said your name," he said, feeling his face heat up.

Alby blushed too. "You did?" he said incredulously. Newt nodded, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, Newt, that's so bad. He must really hate you."

"I know," said Newt, lifting his face out of his hands. "I feel terrible, and I need to find some way to make it up to him."

Alby thought for a moment. "You could make him a picnic at the graveyard," he suggested. "You know, light candles and stuff. Make it look really nice. That would be romantic and it'll show that you care about him, and then-"

"He still won't forgive me," Newt finished for him.

"Remind me never to go to you for pep talks," Alby teased, and Newt grinned. Their feet touched under the table then, and they both flushed. Minho and Nick sat down beside them, and the conversation was changed.

* * *

"Why do you want cooking lessons?" Frypan asked him after he got back from the Maze that night.

"Because I messed up big time with Minho," Newt said. "I want to make him dinner, just do something nice for him, ya know?"

Frypan smiled. "You really love him," he observed.

_Yeah, I love him enough to say Alby's name during sex_, Newt thought. "Will you please help me?" Newt begged.

"Sure. What do you want to make him?"

"Uh...I don't know what he likes," said Newt.

"Well then let's start off with something simple but nice," Frypan said, and for the next hour Newt worked with him and made chili and a side of vegetables, remembering how Frypan had made this a few weeks ago and Minho wouldn't stop obsessing over it for days. Unfortunately, Newt put the vegetables in the oven for too long and when he opened the oven, there was a loud explosion and it splattered all over Newt's face and his clothes.

Minho rushed into the kitchen, along with Nick and Alby and a few other Gladers, who snickered. "What the shuck was that?" Minho exclaimed, rushing over to them.

Newt looked at Frypan, who shrugged. "Tell him," said Frypan.

Newt turned to Minho, blushing. "Um, well I wanted to make up for what I did last night," he said. "So I asked Frypan to help me make you dinner, and it kind of-" Minho stepped forward and kissed him, muffling his words. Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, kissing him back, and he felt Minho wrap his arms around his waist. Newt smiled when Minho broke their kiss, both boys ignoring the other Gladers in the room, watching them. "You love me again."

"I never stopped," Minho said and Newt kissed him again, ignoring the chorus of "awwww"s from their friends.

"Okay guys, you can quit making out now," Nick called.

Minho pulled away and smiled at Newt, who smiled back. "That's like the sweetest thing you've ever done for me," he said, and kissed Newt again.

"Well I can't take credit," Newt admitted. "It was Alby's idea."

"But it was his idea to do something for you," Alby called, and Minho smiled at Newt. Then, pulling away, Minho looked behind them at the mess. "So what did you make?" He snickered, his arms still around Newt's waist.

Newt pressed himself against his boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips. "Chili and overcooked vegetables," he said, and Minho smiled against his lips. "I could probably scrape some off the floor if you want to try some," he joked, "but I doubt it'll come off anytime soon."

Minho burst out laughing and kissed Newt again. "Let's take this to the graveyard and eat," he said.

Newt's eyes widened. "That was my idea!" he said after breaking their kiss. "Well, it was Alby's. But you know what I mean."

His lover smiled and kissed him deeply. "Let's go," Minho said. "And you shanks leave," he added, turning to the other boys in the room, who quickly left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Newt lay with Minho on a blanket and pillows that they had laid out in the graveyard. They had abandoned the food and were kissing hungrily, Minho's hands up Newt's shirt and in his hair, stroking it gently. Minho had shoved his tongue down Newt's throat as he climbed on top of Newt, grabbing his hips.

Minho broke their kiss and stared down at Newt. "Minho," Newt whimpered, running his hands down Minho's perfect body. "I...I want..." Their lips met in a slow kiss, and they quickly undressed each other. When Minho pushed inside Newt, Newt screamed and moaned but he said Minho's name instead of Alby's, because it felt like Alby, and everyone else, were miles away.

"I love you," Minho said when he pulled out of Newt and lay down beside him.

Newt snuggled up against him and closed his eyes, tucking his head under his lover's chin. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured, holding his love close. He didn't stop his litany for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Newt had never been so in love before.

The night that he and Minho made up was the best night of his life. They didn't sleep for a long time - they lay in bed making out and having sex and holding each other.

Despite getting little sleep, Newt was in a wonderful mood the next morning. He went into the kitchens smiling, Minho's arm around his waist as they walked in. Newt hoped no one noticed the hickey on his neck - he had put his hair in front of his face so it was harder to tell.

When he saw Alby, he was in such a good mood that he squealed, "Alby!" and threw himself into the older boy's arms. People turned to stare, some of them whispering. He even hugged Nick and then plopped down beside Minho in their usual spot.

They spent most of breakfast kissing, and when they weren't kissing Newt was sitting on Minho's lap as Minho put small bites of fruit into Newt's mouth. "Guys, seriously, ew," Alby said as Newt swallowed his food and leaned in to kiss Minho.

"Yeah, we're eating over here," Nick added.

"Can't you two keep your shuck hands off each other?" Alby put in, and he and Newt snickered.

"Nope," Minho said, wrapping his arms around Newt's neck and pulling him into a fervent kiss.

"Oh geez, if you're going to make out, get outta here," Nick said.

This was how they spent the rest of breakfast, making out and irritating the shuck out of the other Gladers.

When they had to go to work, Newt and Minho stood outside the Map Room kissing. "Oh for crying out loud," Nick grumbled, and pulled the two apart. "Go. To. Work."

Newt grinned and managed to press his lips to Minho's in a quick kiss just as Nick pushed them in opposite directions. "I _love_ you," he called dramatically, laughing as Nick rolled his eyes. Minho just as dramatically blew him a kiss and then Newt reluctantly turned the corner and his boyfriend disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Running all day was lonely, and Newt was always glad to get back even if he did enjoy his job. He enjoyed kissing Minho even more though, and he and Minho spent their evening together before dinner making out in the Deadheads. "I love rubbing this in Nick's face," Newt said as Minho pulled him closer on his lap and kissed him deeply. Newt moaned softly, tangling his hands in Minho's soft dark hair.

Minho smiled against his lips as Newt stroked his hair. "This morning was really funny," he agreed.

"I know, right? We really ticked that shank off," Newt said, and they both laughed and shared another kiss.

"You hugged him this morning," Minho pointed out.

Newt blushed and laughed. "I was in a good mood," he said defensively. "You can't go complaining to me about that."

"True," said Minho, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Newt agreed, and kissed him hard. "Minho..." he said, thinking of something that had been bothering him that day when he was running in the Maze. Minho pulled back and gazed into his eyes, dark eyes meeting light blue ones. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Minho touched Newt's face gently. "I don't know," he admitted. "But they can't keep us in here forever." They kissed, Minho's lips soft and warm against his. When the kiss ended, Newt rested his head on Minho's shoulder, pulling him close as the sky above them darkened.

**AN: Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I felt like it was a good place to end. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far, I kinda like it now but I feel like I should add less romance. So let me know what you think and updates soon :) **


	13. Chapter 13

The Gladers chapter 13

Minho and Newt had been dating for five months when it happened. Newt slowly began to slip into depression; he was getting more and more discouraged about finding a way out of the Maze. The first night that Minho noticed he was depressed, Minho had gone into the bathroom and Newt started crying, unable to keep the tears in anymore. "Newt!" Minho had said. "What's wrong?!"

"We'll n-never get out of here," Newt sobbed.

"Yes, we will," Minho said quickly, pulling Newt into his arms. "Shhhh...come here. Try to sleep."

Newt had cried himself to sleep in Minho's arms that night, and things just went downhill from there. He loved Minho, and that was the only reason why he didn't do it sooner.

_That's it...I _have_ to do it_, Newt thought as he was running one day. _I can't do this anymore. _He thought about waiting until tomorrow but he didn't want to say goodbye to Minho, to Alby, to his friends. Especially Minho. It would be too hard.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stopped running, sat down on the ground and got out a pen and notepad and began to write.

_Minho, _

_These last few months in the Glade have been more anyone living in the Glade could dare to hope for. I didn't do this because of you - in fact you were what kept me from doing this sooner. We've tried everything. There's no way out of the Glade, there's no solution to the Maze, and we're never getting out of here. We can't have a normal life - go on dates, get married, have our parents give us relationship advice when we need it. I'm pretty sure you haven't thought about getting married anytime soon, but it would come eventually and we couldn't get married. The point is, I love you but we could never have a normal life together. You're the love of my life, Minho, I love you so much and don't you dare for one bloody second think I love Alby more than you, because I love you more. I love you more, I always will, and you're my first love. That's something, a bond, that no one will ever have. I love you and I want you to move on and find someone else, but please don't forget about me. _

_Newt_

Tearsdripped onto the page as Newt tore it off the notepad and stuck the pen, paper, and notepad in his backpack. Wiping his eyes, he stood up and found a thick rope of ivy. Newt tested it first before climbing up a few feet. It was a scary thought, thinking how he would never feel the ground again while he was alive.

He climbed up what he thought was halfway up the wall. _I'm sorry, Minho_, he thought, his vision blurred with tears. _I love you. _

Newt let go of the ivy and fell.

* * *

He didn't die.

Instead he slipped in and out of consciousness for what he thought was a few hours before he heard Minho's voice calling his name. "Newt!" Loud footsteps echoed through the Maze. "No!" Newt lifted his head and saw Minho rush towards him, tears streaming down his face. "No! Newt...no, no, no, please don't be dead, please-"

"Minho," Newt mumbled, reaching out and grabbing his lover's hand.

"Oh my God, Newt...please don't die, please..." Minho was sobbing now. "Alby, I found him!" he called.

"What?!" Alby appeared around the corner. "Newt! No, please don't-"

"He's alive," Minho said, his voice thick with tears. "Just grab him under his arms, and I'll get his legs. Oh - I'll get his backpack." Minho bent down and grabbed Newt's backpack, then Minho and Alby picked Newt up and began to carry him towards the Glade. "What were you thinking, you dumb shuck?!" Minho yelled at him.

Tears slid down Newt's face. "I'm sorry-" he started, but the pain in his leg was too much and he blacked out.

* * *

Newt woke up to the sound of someone crying.

He felt someone holding his hand, and he opened his eyes to see Minho, looking like he hadn't slept in days. Newt smiled at the sight of his love. "Minho," he said. He squeezed Minho's hand and his boyfriend looked up, his face lighting up when he saw Newt was awake.

"Newt!" Minho laughed and threw his arms around his lover, who groaned in pain. "Sorry."

Newt laughed too. "It's okay," he said. "How long was I out?"

Minho wiped his eyes. "Just for the night," he said, sniffling. "Newt, I read your letter."

"Oh," was all Newt had to say about that.

"_Oh?_" Minho said in complete awe. "You said you love me more than Alby."

Newt smiled slightly. "I know what I said."

Minho's smile made his heart flutter. "Just kiss me, you shank," he said, and grabbed Newt and kissed him. Newt moaned and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck.

But then Minho pulled back, and Newt had no idea how his world was about to change. "What's wrong?"

"I can't...Newt, you gave up. You gave up on me, on us," Minho told him.

Tears filled his eyes. "I didn't give up on us," he said, reaching for Minho's hand, but Minho pulled his arm away. "No...please, Minho, I love you. I love you more than Alby, I told you!" He was crying now, really crying. Because now he knew what was coming, even before Minho said it.

"I'm sorry, Newt," Minho said, fresh tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this anymore - we're done."

Newt shook his head. "No," he objected. "We can start over, completely over. Please don't leave me, Minho. Maybe we can-"

"No," said Minho. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Newt's in one last kiss before leaving Newt alone in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Newt cried for a long time.

He had never felt so alone, felt like he needed someone so much. Minho broke up with him, left him - but hadn't Newt done the same thing to Minho?

Alby came to see him after a while, and he gasped when he saw Newt crying. "Newt? What's wrong?"

"Minho b-broke up w-with me," Newt sobbed, barely able to speak.

Alby gasped again and sat down on the bed, pulling Newt into his arms. "Oh Newt, I'm so sorry," he murmured, hugging Newt tightly.

Newt cried into his shoulder, getting his shirt all wet. "I'm sorry," he sniffled, pulling back.

Alby smiled. "There's something I have to do, okay?" he said gently. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Newt smiled too and checked Alby out as he left the room.

* * *

Alby didn't come back for a while, and Minho didn't come either. Newt tried to sleep, and that was what he was doing when Alby came back. "Hey," Alby said softly, and Newt turned around, smiling.

"Hey," Newt mumbled. "What did you have to do?"

"I broke up with Nick," Alby informed him, "so we could be together."

Newt's mouth fell open in shock. "Oh, Alby...you didn't have to do that," he said.

"I wanted to. I love you, Newt," said Alby, and Newt blushed.

"I love you too, but Alby, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship just yet," Newt told him. Secretly he was hoping he could somehow get Minho back, but he doubted it. He wished he could go back to the day he and Minho had fought and Newt had made him dinner and Minho had interrupted Newt's talking with a kiss. Newt's heart hurt. "I love Minho."

Alby's smile vanished. "I know," he said flatly. "More than me."

"Oh...you read that?" Newt hoped he wouldn't lose Alby, too. "Alby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alby wiped away a tear. "No, it's fine," he said. "I get it. You two dated for five months, of course you'd love him more than me."

That was when Newt leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips. He gripped Alby's soft hair and pressed their lips together. These kisses were nothing like the ones he shared with Minho. These were fervent, hungry kisses, and Newt didn't stop Alby when he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. Alby crawled on top of him and kissed him hard, and Newt grabbed his hips and grinded against him. Alby moaned, pressing his body against Newt's as they kissed.

"You guys gonna have sex_ right_ in front of me?"

Newt gasped, pushing Alby onto the bed beside him. Both boys sat up to see Minho standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and glaring at them.

Alby glared back and wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders. "You hurt him," Alby said.

"Alby, it's okay," Newt told him. "I deserved it."

"I just came back to say that I would really like to be friends with you, Newt," Minho offered.

Newt nodded. "Friends," he said, smiling at Minho. Minho smiled back and stepped forward, kissing Newt on the lips despite Alby sitting right next to them. He smiled when Minho pulled away. "Friends don't do that."

Minho smiled mischievously. "I know," he said, and left Newt and Alby alone in the room.

Alby looked at Newt, his eyes wide. "Well that was..."

"Yeah." Newt stared at the door. "Ohhhhh...I'm in love," he sighed.

Alby smiled and pulled Newt onto his lap, going in for another kiss.

* * *

Minho's PoV:

I want to stick to my decision of breaking up with Newt, but it's so hard. Especially when Newt and I hang out, because we do all the time. I can tell how in love he is with Alby, and it hurts, but I know he loves me and this is what makes it so hard. I could have him back in a heartbeat if I wanted. And I _do_ want him, but he gave up on us. How can I date him when he just gave up? Just like that?

Still, watching Newt at his new job in the fields, shirtless, is making it even harder. I get back from running and when he sees me, he comes over to me and hugs me. I want to kiss him, so badly, but I hold back. "Hey," I said. "Enjoying your new job?"

"I miss running," he says. I nod understandingly, trying not to stare at his perfect body. "But it's my fault. And my fault that we broke up. I ruined our relationship."

"No, that was me," I remind him.

Newt sighs. "It hurt that much to kiss me?" he asks. "I told you I love you more than Alby."

"Is that still true?" I ask him, not wanting to hear the answer.

He nods. "Yes. But I'm with Alby now, and I love him."

I make myself smile. "I'm happy for you," I tell him, and I mean it. "I still love you, Newt."

"I love you, too," he says. I gaze into his beautiful light blue eyes, wanting so badly to kiss him in that moment.

"You guys gonna make out?" I hear then, and I take a step back as Alby pulls Newt into his arms, giving him a quick kiss. Newt hugs Alby then and smiles at me over his boyfriend's shoulder. I smile back, my vision blurring slightly, and I turn and run towards the Homestead.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gladers chapter 15

"Newt! Newt, you have to read this."

"What is it?" Newt asked, taking the letter from Nick. Newt tried not to think about the fact that Alby was breathing down his neck as he read. "'Dear Gladers," he read aloud. "It is almost Christmas, and we will allow you to celebrate it. It is December 21st so you have about three days to send a list down in the Box of gifts you want to get for others.' What in the bloody-?"

"I never even thought about Christmas," said Nick as Alby wrapped his arms around Newt's waist from behind him.

"Me neither," Newt agreed as Alby kissed his neck. He felt his face heat up, and he laughed. "Alby, stop," he giggled. To Nick he said, "We should have a Christmas party."

"Sounds good," Nick agreed, and raised an eyebrow at him and Alby. "You might wanna take your boyfriend someplace else."

Newt blushed and pushed his boyfriend away gently. "But yeah, let's have a Christmas party. That sounds good," he said.

* * *

The next day, Minho and Newt were talking in the Deadheads. "I don't know what to get Alby," Newt said. "We're sending the list down tomorrow and so far I've bloody got nothing."

Minho thought for a few moments. "Get him something thoughtful," he said. "Like a necklace or something, maybe engrave something on it, I don't know."

Suddenly Newt had the best idea, and he gasped, sitting up straight against the tree. "Alby was really hurt when I told him I love you more than him," Newt remembered. "What if I engraved a message onto - something, saying how much he means to me?"

"Good that," Minho said, and then grinned. "I already know what I'm getting you."

"You don't have to get me anything," Newt told him.

"Slim it," Minho said. "You'll love it. And besides, we're all getting each other something."

Newt had to admit, he was curious. "What do_ you_ want?" he asked.

Minho looked at him sadly. "I just want you to love me," he said.

Newt smiled and rested his head on Minho's shoulder. "I love you, Minho," he said as Minho rested his cheek against Newt's head.

Minho didn't respond. He just held Newt close and Newt got all comfortable in his arms. He knew it would make Alby jealous, and he already had a lot of making up to do. But he had an idea for a gift for Alby that he thought would make up for what Alby knew.

* * *

The Christmas party was better than Newt expected. They had it in the Homestead on Christmas Eve, and they had Christmas CDs so they played music. Alby and Newt sat in the corner of the room wrapped in a heated make out session, the vodka already making Newt's head cloudy.

"Maybe we should...go in...another room," Alby panted as Newt moved his lips down to Alby's neck, sliding his hands from Alby's hair down to his waist as he kissed his neck.

"Good bloody idea," Newt said. He grinned and pulled Alby up out of the chair, holding one of his boyfriend's hands in each of his own. "Let's go."

They went into the other room, where there was a fireplace on one of the walls. They'd lit a fire, and the flames were still crackling loudly. Newt led Alby over to the couch, pulled their hands towards him and wrapped them around his waist. Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss that left them both breathless at the end.

"I have something for you," Newt said, and reached into his pocket for the small box. He took it out and opened it, showing Alby the silver ring with the engraving.

Alby gasped and went pale. "Newt?" His voice was so high that Newt almost laughed, but he didn't. "Is that...?"

Newt smiled, meeting Alby's eyes for a second when he looked up, and then looked back down at the box and pulled the ring out. A silver chain was attached to it.

Alby laughed, sounding relieved, and carefully took it from Newt. "It's beautiful," he said. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Look at the engraving," Newt told him. Alby held it up closer to his face.

"'More than my own life'," Alby read, looking at Newt.

"That's how much I love you," Newt said, and Alby smiled. "I hurt you the other day." Alby looked confused, and Newt elaborated. "When I told you that I love Minho more, I mean. It's been buggin' me. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Alby. I love you a lot and I'm sorry that I didn't-"

Alby interrupted him with a kiss, his tongue slipping into Newt's mouth for a second before he pulled back. He was smiling when he pulled back, his dark eyes filled with so much emotion. "I love it," he said. "And you." He gave Newt a quick kiss. "Will you help me put it on?"

Newt smiled and nodded, taking the chain from Alby. He unclasped it and put it around Alby's neck, smiling down at him. He left his hands there, still lightly gripping the chain, and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss deepened and Newt moaned softly, pressing his body against Alby's and wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. "Alby," he moaned as Alby's arms went around his waist.

"Newt," Alby sighed, and led Newt over to the couch. The light from the fire reflected in Alby's stunning dark eyes as they lay down, and Newt pulled Alby down on top of him, pulling him into a fervent kiss. Like when they first got together, these kisses were hot, hungry, desperate kisses and soon Newt could feel himself getting hard.

"Alby, I want..." Newt trailed off and grabbed Alby's hand, putting it between his legs.

His boyfriend gasped. "God, Newt," he sighed. Newt blushed and Alby kissed him, stroking him through his pants and underwear. Newt tried to keep his voice down, but it felt so good and he was so turned on that he couldn't help but moan as loud as his voice would allow him to. Alby laughed. "Newt, shut _up_." He kissed Newt, which only muffled his moans, both boys unaware that someone was watching them.


	16. Chapter 16

Minho's PoV:

I go towards the other room, wanting to sit by the fire, but I stop when I hear loud moaning. _A couple is in there_, is my first thought, and my heart clenches when I realize the only two I know of here who are in a relationship are Alby and Newt. That's Newt moaning, definitely.

"Newt, shut _up_," I hear Alby say, and I almost smile. When we were together, Newt would writhe around in bed and moan and whimper and beg for me to "just bloody do it already" and I couldn't help but oblige because I wanted him, too. He was _mine_.

But now he's not mine, and tears fill my eyes as I peek my head around the corner and see Alby on top of Newt on the couch, their lips locked in a deep kiss. I press my lips together and lean against the wall, trying not to cry, the reality of what I did to Newt finally sinking in. In a parallel universe I see myself in bed with Newt right about now, making love to him and telling him he's mine, mine and no one else's, especially not Alby's.

I should have told him more often that I love him. More importantly, though, I shouldn't have broken up with him. Now Alby is with him, healing the wounds that I made. Or maybe Newt is fine. After all, he went straight to Alby and never looked back.

"Tell him how you feel," I hear someone say, and look up to see Nick. Embarrassment fills me when I realize I'm crying, in front of _that_ shank, and I quickly wipe my eyes. "You'll feel a little better. Trust me."

I try to smile but it's more like a grimace. "How will that change things?" I ask. "He won't take me back."

"He might," said Nick. "If he loves you that much - more than Alby - maybe you guys still have a chance."

"How did you know about that?" I ask next, surprised.

"Because...okay, we sort of bonded one day, and we ranted to each other and he mentioned that," Nick informs me.

"You and _Newt_?" I make sure what I'm seeing in my mind actually happened. "In the same shuck place? Without something exploding or catching on fire?"

Nick laughs. "Yep. I can't believe it either." He leans against the wall beside me.

I smile. "You're not half bad, shank," I tell him, and he laughs again. I poke my head around the corner again and see Newt and Alby kissing, but they're sitting up and Alby is shirtless. And I hate to admit it, like, really hate it, but Alby's _hot_. _Damn_.

And then Newt sees me and he turns away from Alby and looks straight at me. I'm shocked, but I cover it with a smirk and say, "Doesn't he have a shirt?"

"Yeah, but it's not like he needs one." Newt smiles at Alby and kisses him, and I feel a rush of jealousy. But I guess I deserve that.

"Listen," I say to Newt, "can I talk to you?"

"He's here - talk to him," Alby says.

"_Privately_," I almost growl. "This is none of your shuck business."

Newt sighs. "Why can't anyone I love ever get along?" He gets up off the couch and Alby pulls his shirt back on.

"Thanks for ruining a perfectly good moment," Alby tells me.

My mouth falls open. "Alby, that was so not necessary!" Newt exclaims. "He just wants to talk to me, okay?" he says in a softer voice. "No need to yell and get all bloody jealous over me."

"Jealous?" Alby looks incredulous. "_I'm_ jealous?"

Tears fill Newt's eyes, and my heart falls into my stomach. "Just stop it, both of you!" he chokes, and I want to hug him but I hold back. I look behind me and see that Nick is gone.

And then, unexpectedly, I feel a rush of anger. "If this is what I have to go through just to talk to you," I say harshly, looking my ex boyfriend in the eyes, "to have your shuck boyfriend yell at me and pretty much demand that he hear every single _shucking_ word we say-" I'm over exaggerating, but still. "Forget it." My eyes are stinging with tears and I leave quickly so they don't see me cry. I run out of the Homestead and sink down on the front steps, then I bury my face in my hands and cry like a shucking five year old.

"Go away," I tell Newt when I feel him sit down beside me, and I look up but my vision is blurry.

He smiles. "No."

"Shank," I say, sniffling.

Newt's still smiling, and he ignores the insult. "I'm not going to let you be alone," he tells me, and my heart lifts. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want you _back_, Newt," I sob, and he scoots even closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I'm embarrassed that I'm so vulnerable right now, so needy, but Newt's here and everything inside me just crumples, and I bury my face in his shoulder and cry. "I l-love you. And I'm really s-sorry for what I did to you. I left you when you really needed me, and that was _such_ a shitty thing to do."

"Shhhh. It's okay." He's _still_ holding me, despite everything that happened just tonight. God, I'm such a shuck _bastard_. I don't deserve Newt.

"I'm a terrible person," I say aloud, my voice thick with tears. "I lost you because I was stupid and weak, and I didn't see the love that we had."

"We still have it," he promises me. "Minho, look at me. You're an amazing guy, and anyone in this place would be so lucky to have you." I'm gazing into his eyes, and my heart's racing. Newt puts a hand over my heart, and he smiles at me. "You're heart's beating really fast."

I laugh softly, and he does too. "Why are you here?" I ask suddenly. Newt's eyes narrow in confusion. "Why didn't you just let me be out here alone and go back to making out with your dumb boyfriend?"

Newt rolls his eyes, and this actually makes me smile. "I care about you," he says, repeating my words from months ago, before we even started dating. My eyes flicker down to his lips, just for a split second, but I can tell that he saw it. I can definitely tell when he slides his hand from my chest up to my neck and pulls me in for the best kiss I'll ever have in my life. Our lips meet and I gasp, closing my eyes as he pulls me closer. It's a really hungry and desperate kiss, with lots of tongue and teeth and hands roaming the other's body. He twists his tongue around mine and I moan, running my hands up his shirt and into his hair so that his shirt is like halfway off. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and he smiles into the kiss as he runs his hands over my body. I feel like he's everywhere, touching me, and I _want_ him. "You are so damn sexy," he says against my lips, and I blush.

"I know," I say anyway, grinning, and he laughs and kisses me, his hands sliding down to my waist. "I want you, Newt."

He pulls back and sighs. "Minho, I can't," he says. "Alby and I have something really special and I can't just throw away that bond."

"But you said you love me more," I remind him, desperate. "Please, Newt."

Newt shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Minho. I love you, and it's true that I love you more but I can't. Minho, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I can feel that I love you more than anyone before we came here. But that doesn't change anything."

Tears slide down my face again and I nod, then automatically reach out and tuck a lock of blonde hair behind Newt's ear. It's funny how right that feels. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says, and presses his lips against mine in a deep kiss. I open my mouth and our tongues touch, he massages his tongue against mine and runs a hand through my hair.

"What the hell?!" I hear, and we spring apart to see Alby standing above us, glaring.

Newt opens his mouth. "Alby...look, I kissed you when I was with Minho. It's only fair," he says defensively. "It's okay, I love you."

"You don't kiss me like that," he says.

"I always kiss you like that," Newt tells him. He stands up and moves close to Alby, so close that I feel uncomfortable, like I shouldn't be there. Newt kisses him and Alby pulls him into his arms, and I'm sure both of them have forgotten about me, so I go back in the Homestead and try to enjoy the rest of the party.


	17. Chapter 17

Newt's PoV:

After their fight with Minho outside, Newt and Alby went back inside and straight to their bedroom. Newt locked the door and threw himself against Alby, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Alby moaned and hooked his fingers through the loops on Newt's jeans, pulling his body against him. Newt broke their kiss to smile at his boyfriend and say, "See? I do kiss you like that."

Alby laughed and kissed him hard, pulling him towards the bed. He pulled Newt down on top of him and smashed their lips together, kissing Newt so hard that Newt could feel his lips bruise. Newt grabbed Alby's hips and pressed his body against his boyfriend's, wanting him, not caring at all that they were missing the party. "Do you have anything?" Alby asked him, pulling away from Newt's lips.

Newt blushed. "No, I don't have anything," he said. "Never asked for any buggin' condoms."

Alby sat up in bed, rolling over beside Newt and pulling the younger boy into his arms. "So...you and Minho had..."

"Unprotected sex? Basically, yeah," Newt admitted, blushing even harder.

"All the time?" Alby wanted to know. "Not once you...I mean, how often did you..."

Newt laughed. "Alby, trust me, you do _not_ wanna hear about my sex life with Minho," he told his boyfriend.

Alby chuckled softly and kissed the top of Newt's head. "Who was on top?"

"Alby!" Newt laughed, his face bright red. "I am _so_ not answering that!"

"It was Minho?" Alby said teasingly, pinning Newt to the bed.

"Not answering," Newt singsonged. "Not answering..."

"Tell me or I'll tickle you," Alby threatened.

"I'm not ticklish."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm-" Newt started, but then began laughing when Alby abruptly began tickling him. "Alby!" he laughed. "S-Stop...okay, fine, Minho was on top! Happy now?"

"Very," Alby said, bending down to kiss Newt. Newt closed his eyes and kissed back for a few long moments before the kiss ended. When it did Alby said, "But I need to know, do you want this? Are you ready?"

"I...think we should wait," Newt decided. "I want to take this slowly. I love you and I want to share that with you, because my first time with Minho was special and I want ours to be, too."

"It will be," promised Alby, "when you're ready. Just tell me when you are."

"Okay."

Alby pulled him closer and Newt tucked his head under Alby's chin, staring at the ring hanging around Alby's neck. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Guys! Guys, wake up! You'll never believe this!"

Newt groaned and buried his face in Alby's chest. That was Minho, banging on the door and shouting excitedly like a three year old. "What?" he called.

"Snow, grouchy! It's snowing!" Minho called. "Get your lazy butts out of bed!"

Newt gasped and immediately shook Alby awake. It never rained in the Glade, much less snowed. He and Alby went downstairs and Newt threw open the front door - sure enough, it was snowing, the ground covered in a blanket of white.

It was weird, Newt's memory. He knew what snow looked like, but he knew he had never been in it. Still, Newt limped outside as fast as he could with his bad leg (Alby did the same, since he was still on crutches) and Newt spread out his arms and fell down in the snow.

Alby laughed, following him outside after wrapping himself in a blanket. "Enjoying the cold, love?"

Apparently Alby had been in snow before. Newt gasped and sat up - he had slept in a tank top and jeans. "COLD," he exclaimed, shivering. "Oh bloody - COLD!"

Alby grinned and took the blanket off from his shoulders, wrapping it around Newt's shoulders as the blonde stood up and brushed the snow off his pants. Newt looked up and smiled back, gazing into Alby's dark eyes. They kissed, Newt completely ignoring how cold he was.

"Really?" Newt had totally forgotten about Minho. "You two really have to make out while I'm standing right here?" Other Gladers were around, too, laughing and rolling around in the snow and not even paying attention to Newt and Alby.

Newt smiled up at Alby. "Do we really have to?" he repeated, Alby's lips so close to his that he could feel his boyfriend's warm breath on his lips. "We could always...go back to bed." He passed a hand behind Alby, rested it on his lower back and pulled him closer.  
Minho gasped. "Whoa. What did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing you bloody need to know," Newt told him, kissing Alby's lips.

Minho shook his head. "You two," he said, laughing. "You guys really are a good couple."

Newt pulled back and smiled at Minho, feeling gratitude for the first time since he'd gotten there. His life wasn't all that bad, and he had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. He rushed forward and kissed Minho full on the mouth before pulling back and smiling. Minho looked lost, like he was about to fall over any minute, but he looked like he'd enjoyed himself immensely. "I love you, Minho," Newt said, and actually giggled. He felt drunk from happiness.

Minho cleared his throat and blushed. "Love you too," he said, as if he didn't believe what had just happened.

Alby stepped forward and wrapped an arm protectively around Newt's waist. "He's mine."

"Whoa, dude, I know that." Minho took a step backwards. "Chill. He kissed me, all right?"

_Please don't let this be a repeat of last night_, Newt prayed. _Please_. "Alby," he said slowly, carefully. "I love you. It's shucking Christmas. We're having a good time today. And everyone's taking a buggin' day off, I don't care what Nick says, and I think even he'd agree. Tonight Frypan will make us Christmas dinner. I love you, Alby. Minho, I love you just as much. Please just_ don't fight today_. One buggin' day won't kill you."

The two boys sighed in unison and exchanged a look. "I promise," Alby said.

Minho smiled. "I promise, too."

Suddenly, Gally came over to them. Newt tensed in Alby's arms, and Alby rubbed his back gently. "Um...Newt, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," he said.

_Goddammit, why does this buggin' kid always want to talk to me?_ Newt thought, irritated. But it was Christmas, so Newt said, "Okay."

Gally blushed. "Okay, well, you know Ben?"

"The greenbean?" Newt elaborated. "What about him?"

The other boy hesitated. "I've been ignoring it," he said, "but I can't do this anymore. I love him, Newt." Newt felt his mouth fall open in shock. "I love him but I don't think he even has feelings for me, and I wanted to ask you what I should do because your relationship with Alby worked out, and you seem to love each other a lot."

Newt opened his mouth to say something, anything to comfort Gally. He knew what it was like. "Um, well at first Alby and I pretended to be in love to make Minho jealous. But I loved Alby for real the whole time, and it just hurt, every day. And then I dated Minho, and the five months we were together were the best of my life. I love him more than anything in this world." Newt turned to smile at Minho, who smiled. "But before that, Alby fell off the roof of the Homestead-"

"That's why he's on crutches," Gally said. "I wondered about that."

Newt nodded. "He fell off the roof," he went on, "and that's when I realized I wasn't just crushing on him, I loved him. And then I told him, but we didn't date before Minho and I did because I loved him too."

"So...you're saying I should go for it?" asked a confused-looking Gally.

"I think you should," Newt told him. "Go for it, and I'm sure at the very least you guys will still be friends."

"Okay. Thanks." Newt made himself smile and Gally walked away towards Ben.

"Hope that goes well," Newt said. "I suck at giving advice."

"I think it was great," said Alby, kissing him.

"I think it was, too." Minho said, and leaned in to kiss Newt.

"Hands off my boyfriend," Alby said. "He's mine." But they were all laughing.

* * *

They went inside to exchange presents after a while. When it was Minho's turn, he handed Newt a small, long but narrow box. Minho looked excited, and curiosity filled Newt at what it was. When he opened it, it was a necklace, but it had writing on it. "It's the letter you wrote," Minho explained, "remember, the one you wrote that day."

Newt didn't know what to think. He definitely remembered. "Minho, I love it," he said, holding it up to look at it. It had a round frame, white, and inside was part of the letter that he could clearly read. "It's so romantic."

Minho grinned. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it," he admitted.

Newt smiled back at him. "It's so creative. Thank you." He hugged Minho and the other boy helped him put it on. "I love you."

Minho's eyes sparkled with love. "I love you too," he said. Their gazes met and for a second Newt thought that they would kiss.

Alby cleared his throat, and the moment was gone. "Open mine," he said to Newt, handing a box to him. Inside was a light blue robe that looked soft. He felt it as he lifted it out of the box and it was soft. "You told me once that blue's your favorite color," he said. "And it matches your eyes."

Newt smiled and kissed him deeply. They went around the room and exchanged a few more presents before Gally said, "I want to say something." He's going to do it now? Newt wondered. Everyone turned to him, including Ben, and Gally continued. "Ben, having you here has made this place so much better. I love being friends with you." Ben smiled, and Newt almost breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized Ben's eyes were filled with love as Gally crossed the room and went over to the greenbean. "I love you, Ben," said Gally.

Ben smiled and took Gally's hands. "I - I love you too, Gally," he stammered, looking nervous but happy. Newt watched them kiss, feeling something like jealousy. They had only each other, and most likely weren't into any other guys. Yet Newt couldn't imagine having any other life but his own. And he still felt so lucky.


	18. Chapter 18

Newt's PoV:

Months passed without anything strange happening. Newt could feel himself falling even more in love with Alby as time went by, and they did grow closer. So did he and Minho, but they hadn't kissed since Christmas. Newt missed the feeling of Minho's lips against his own; he missed the feelings he always got when Minho kissed him.

Ben and Gally were still together after four months of dating. But one day, Newt realized he hadn't seen Gally in hours, and he hadn't showed up to dinner. Of course Gally's worried boyfriend came up to him at dinner, looking like he was going to pass out. "Newt, have you seen Gally?" Ben asked him.

Newt's stomach dropped. It wasn't just him, then. "No," he admitted. "Sorry. I'll help you look for him, if you want."

They searched everywhere in the Glade. They even checked the Slammer, which was the last place they checked, but no Gally. And the Maze doors were closing in a half an hour. Ben was in tears by now. "Maybe we should check the Maze," Nick suggested, who had helped them look.

"No!" Ben exclaimed, shaking with fear. "He's not in there. Why would he be in there?"

"Well, we're bloody checking anyway," Newt told him. "I'll go get Minho and we'll go out there and check."

Ben nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please find him," he begged.

Newt put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We will," he promised, and ran to the Homestead where Minho was sitting on the couch staring into space.

"We haven't found him," said Minho. "I'm sorry." He stood up and Newt hugged him, filled with worry.

"Thanks for looking," Newt told him, and then pulled away. "Nick and I are gonna go look in the Maze, and we both want you to come."

"Okay," Minho said. "I can't stand just sitting around and doing nothing, even though there was nothing more to do."

Newt smiled. Minho wasn't the most positive shank around, but he was a good guy. "Let's go."

They ran to the West Door, where Nick and Ben were standing and talking. "The Doors are closing in fifteen minutes," Nick said. "Ben, you can come if you want, because I'm guessing there's no stopping you."

Ben shook his head, still tearstricken, and Newt smiled. "I feel so bad," Ben said, sniffling. "Gally and I fought, and this is why he probably ran away."

"We'll find him, shank," Minho promised, and then they went out in the Maze. Ben and Nick went one way and Newt and Minho went another. Minho laughed as they searched, and Newt looked at him in surprise, wondering what on earth could be so funny. "Don't you just wanna make out in here again like the good old times?"

Newt smiled, glancing up at Minho's lips, which looked soft and inviting. He felt his face heat up. "That sounds nice right about now," he agreed, and then they turned a corner. There was Gally, Ben, and Nick - Gally was on the ground moaning and Ben was kneeling beside him, sobbing. Newt looked up at Minho, putting himself in Minho's shoes for once and thinking of how he must have felt when he found Newt like that. Nick looked awkward, but he was checking for injuries.

"What happened?" Newt and Minho ran over to the three boys.

"He got stung," Nick informed them. "We need the Grief Serum, Newt."

Newt nodded, and he realized that Minho was crying quietly. Gasping in surprise, Newt hugged Minho tightly, resting his head on his shoulder but still facing the boys in front of them.

They brought Gally back to the Homestead and after giving him the Grief Serum, Gally started the Changing. When everyone turned to leave, Ben didn't budge. "Ben, come on," Newt said.

Ben shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "I'm staying with him," he insisted, and sat down in a chair beside the bed, grabbing Gally's hand.

Newt looked at Nick, who shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go, shanks," said Nick, and everyone obliged.

Gally's PoV:

He sees a boy he doesn't know.

They're in a room full of cameras, and Gally realizes in horror that they're images of the Glade. He recognizes his friends as different images of the Glade and the Maze pop up. But he focuses on a boy and a girl talking in the room. She's sitting on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to keep doing this," she says.

"I know," the boy agrees. "But there's nothing we can do."

The girl lifts her head to kiss the boy on the mouth. Gally's heart clenches and he realizes how much he misses his own boyfriend. His vision blurs in front of him, and then the image changes, flashes of this boy and girl betraying them, sending them through something called the Swipe where they erase your memories, and then to the Glade.

And then it's dark, but a different kind of dark. Light is reflecting off his eyelids, and he can hear someone crying, feel his hand being held. Gally opens his eyes and sees Ben sitting beside him, and in that moment he can forget what he just saw. "Benny," he says softly, using the nickname he'd started calling his boyfriend.

The other boy looks up. "Gally?" He looks terrible. Tears streak his face and are still rolling down his face.

Gally squeezes his hand. "It's me," he reassures Ben. Ben hugs him then, holding him close and a lump forms in Gally's throat.

"What were you doing, you idiot?!" Ben yells at him after pulling back, startling him. "Why did you try to kill yourself?!"

"I can't live without you, Benny," Gally chokes, and he's really, really trying not to cry. His eyes are filling with tears.

And then Ben's lips are pressed against his own, a hand tangled in his hair. Gally pulls Ben closer and kisses back, his eyes closed. Before Gally knows it, his shirt is being lifted over his head and his own hands are up Ben's shirt, exploring his body. They haven't gone any further than kissing before, and both of them are virgins. "Benny," Gally says, breaking the kiss. "We don't have to."

Ben's eyes are filled with emotion. "I want you," he says, and that's all Gally needs to hear.

Afterwards, Gally is laying on top of Ben, both of them naked and gasping for breath. "Shuck it," Gally says as his lover kisses his neck. "Oh, man. That was amazing."

Ben laughs and tangles a hand in Gally's hair, pulling him into a loving kiss. "I love you," he says, and Gally realizes going through the Changing was worth it. Forgetting about it, he closes his eyes and kisses back.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Thank you for all your reviews - Thomas will come in soon, it's actually driving me crazy because I ship Thomas/Newt so much that I want Thomas to come in sooner than I originally planned. This is already my longest Maze Runner fanfiction, anyways I'm glad you all like it so much! I wasn't sure about it at first but I've kinda warmed up to it. Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter**

* * *

Newt's PoV:

"Alby..." Newt moaned. He pulled his boyfriend closer, on top of him, and grinded their hips together. "Alby, please..." He closed his eyes and felt his love push inside him.

He shot up straight in bed, gasping. It had been a dream, just a dream. Newt let Alby's arm slide off his stomach and onto the bed, his eyes filling with tears. He took sharp, quick breaths and concentrated on not crying.

But then Alby sat up. "Newt?" he said in a worried voice. "Why are you crying?"

"I had a d-dream," Newt choked as Alby wiped away his tears. "It was a really good dream."

"Tell me about it," said Alby gently, pulling Newt into his arms and forcing Newt to lay down beside Alby.

Newt shook his head. "I c-can't," he sobbed. He lifted his head and looked Alby in the eyes, gasping in surprise at how much love was in them. He reached out and touched Alby's face, then went in for a kiss. Alby smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Newt's neck as their kiss deepened. Newt gathered up the courage to move a hand from Alby's waist and put it between his legs.

Alby gasped. "Newt..." The kiss broke and Newt found himself staring into confused dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, removing his hand. "I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable, I swear. I just-" He was interrupted by warm lips pressing against his.

Alby smiled at him when he broke the kiss. "I wasn't uncomfortable," he informed Newt, "and I'm not now. I was just surprised because you've never touched me like that. It felt good."

Newt gratefully returned the smile. "Well, do you want me to? Are you ready?"

"Do I want to have sex?" Alby clarified, and Newt grinned. "Yeah, if you do." He hesitated. "You know what would be really romantic? If our first time was by the fire in the living room downstairs, with lots of candles and music and stuff."

Newt kissed him, closing his eyes. "That sounds buggin' nice," he agreed. "Let's do it."

"Tomorrow?" Alby suggested. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sure." They kissed again, Alby pulling Newt into his arms and pulling the blankets over their heads.

Newt was freaking out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous. Maybe it was his first time with Minho. "Oh shit, I'm nervous," he cursed. "Shit shit shit-"

"You'll be fine, shuck-face. Don't stress," said Minho. "It'll only make it worse. But I have something that might help you."

"What?" And Newt followed him eagerly upstairs to his bedroom, where Minho pulled a dresser drawer out and showed Newt a pink lacy bra and underwear set.

"Where the bloody shuck did you get this?" Newt asked incredulously, taking them from Minho.

Minho blushed. "Asked for 'em," he admitted. "But try 'em on - Alby'll love it."

Newt eyed the lingerie suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"He'll love you no matter what," Minho reassured him. "He loves you. You really don't have to worry."

Newt smiled at him. "Thanks." He tried not to make it look too obvious to everyone else, but his feelings for Minho were still there. He and Minho sometimes still snuggled together, and they would whisper things to each other like how much one loved the other, how beautiful they were etc. He smiled, wanting to make a joke. "Wish you wore this when we were having sex," he said.

Minho laughed and pulled him close. "Don't you wish I'd thought of it then?" He let go of Newt. "Hope everything goes well for you guys tonight, shank." He patted Newt's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Newt said again, and he left Minho's bedroom.

That night, at the time when everyone usually went to bed, Newt followed Alby downstairs where the older boy said he had set something up for them. Newt gasped in surprise when Alby led him into the family room. There was a thin air mattress with blankets and pillows, and all around them he had lit candles and there was soft music playing from somewhere.

Newt took a deep breath, and Alby wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay," Alby said reassuringly.

And then he wondered why he was so nervous. This wasn't some stranger - it was Alby, his love. A rush of confidence came over Newt and he pressed himself against Alby, kissing him hard. Alby put his hands on Newt's hips and pulled Newt's body against his as Newt reached for the buttons on Alby's shirt.

"Wait," said Alby. "Come here." He led Newt over to the bed by the fire, and he lay down beside Newt and they continued kissing. Newt, feeling somehow extra confident, added a bit of tongue to the kiss. With shaking fingers, he unbuttoned Alby's shirt, their kiss never breaking.

Newt opened his eyes and broke their kiss to stare down at Alby's perfect body. "You're so beautiful," he told Alby, earning himself a kiss. Their tongues touched and Newt moaned into Alby's mouth. The nervousness came back when Newt felt Alby reach a hand up his shirt - he had almost forgotten what he was wearing underneath. When Alby pulled his shirt off, he looked surprised.

"What is that?" But he also looked turned on.

Newt blushed. "It's Minho's," he admitted as Alby's eyes widened in surprise. "He let me borrow it."

"Wow," said Alby, and pulled Newt against him. "Well, it looks great on you." He kissed Newt hungrily, sneaking a hand between Newt's legs. Alby reached for the button on Newt's jeans and unbuttoned them, pulled his zipper down and out a hand in his jeans. Alby stroked him through the silk underwear, causing Newt to moan loudly.

And then there was a knock on the door. "Could you guys keep it down?" That was Minho. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Newt called, and then rolled his eyes. Alby smiled and kissed him, and then Newt could feel his pants being pulled down. He gasped, now terrified.

"It's okay," Alby reassured him, and Newt faked a smile, but he only felt a little bit reassured. "Newt, if you change your mind, tell me."

Newt shook his head and kissed him on the lips. "I want you," he said, pressing himself against Alby. "P-Please."

Sex with Alby was so different than with Minho. Alby was more gentle than Minho, more careful. Both were amazing, but Newt couldn't stop kissing Alby and he kissed down his body - his neck, his chest, his stomach. Newt looked up at Alby, who nodded his permission, and Newt pulled down his jeans. He gasped when he saw how beautiful Alby was, and how big. It made him nervous all over again, because Alby was huge, but he said, "Damn, you're so beautiful."

Alby smiled. Both of them naked now, Newt bent his head and wrapped his mouth around Alby's erection. Alby moaned, arching his back. "Ohhhhh...Newt..." Alby came quickly, leaking onto the towel that they were laying on. Newt crawled back up the bed and their lips met. Alby kissed him gently, slipping his tongue into Newt's mouth.

"Wait," Newt said, pulling back. "Alby, are you sure you want this? Are you absolutely sure?"

Alby laughed and nodded. "Yes, love, I'm sure. Please just do it already." Newt smiled and grabbed Alby's bare hips before pushing inside him. He cried out in pain as he made love to Alby, and on top of him. Alby stared up at him, raised an eyebrow. "Wipe that smug look off your face."

"Sorry. Can't help it. I'm on top and you're not-" Newt began, but was cut off when Alby suddenly flipped them over, pinning Newt to the bed and pushed deeper inside the younger boy. Newt screamed in pain but he clung to Alby, praying that Alby would never stop.

Eventually he did, and when Alby collapsed beside him Newt was rolling on the bed, moaning in pain. "That was so amazing," he said, and snuggled up against his lover. Newt gripped the hair on the back of Alby's head and brought him into a deep, loving kiss. Newt felt a lump form in his throat and when he pulled back and opened his eyes his vision was blurred with tears.

"Newt! What's wrong?!" Alby pulled him closer, tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Talk to me."

A tear fell out of Newt's eye, then another. "I'm so happy," he said honestly. "I've loved you since we arrived at this place, I just never thought that we'd be together. And when we were faking being a couple, I died every day inside because it wasn't real."

Alby stared at him for a moment before kissing him, pulling Newt's naked body against his. He ran a hand through Newt's long blonde hair as they kissed, Newt's lips pressed hard against Alby's. "I love you," Alby said when the kiss ended.

Newt smiled through his tears. "I love you so much," he agreed, and tucked his head under Alby's chin. He fell asleep quickly in Alby's arms.

Minho's PoV:

I'm laying in bed trying not to let the others know I'm awake when I hear a door open. I turn around and see Newt and Alby coming out of the room they were in last night. They look happy, but Newt was wearing Alby's shirt (I know because it's huge on him), and Alby doesn't even have a shirt on. I forgot how hot he is. Alby's wearing jeans and Newt's wearing sweat pants, and they're both flushed and laughing.

"Hey, guys." I sit up and throw the blankets off me, then get out of bed, bed meaning couch.

"Hey." Alby wraps an arm around Newt's waist, and I almost laugh because Newt's hair is all messy.

"You guys enjoy last night?" I grin as Newt blushes.

"Newt cried," Alby informs me.

Newt's mouth falls open. "I did not!"

I try not to be too jealous, partly because I can't stand the feeling. Newt didn't cry anytime during our first time, but then I remember the next morning. "He cried the morning after our first time," I tell Alby, and we both laugh.

Newt blushes and shakes his head. "Shanks," he says, crossing his arms.

Alby pulls him closer. "We're just teasing you," says Alby, and he kisses Newt on the lips.

"I don't cry when I'm happy!"

"Oh, Newt, you're so in denial," I say, grinning at Newt, but he just scowls at me and gets all grumpy. I laugh and ruffle his already messy hair before heading to the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Minho's PoV:

The party is already out of control.

I look around and see Ben and Gally kissing in a corner, and see Gladers grinding against one another. Alby and Newt are grinding against each other, and I try not to look because Alby is shirtless once again and Newt's turning me on by the way he's moving his hips to the music. And of course I'm alone, and I'm not even drunk.

Drunk.

I go to where Frypan is carefully guarding the alcohol, and say, "Can I have a drink?"

"Don't know, can you?" He laughs as I scowl at him and he pours me some vodka, then hands the red cup to me. "Careful, shank, that's strong stuff."

I nod and take a huge drink anyway. Frypan just shakes his head, and I stagger forward. Newt's by my side in an instant, steadying me. "Thanks," I say.

He smiles at me, and I feel a rush of love for him. I lean forward to kiss him but he says, "Whoa. How much have you had to drink?"

I look down in my cup to see that half of it's already gone. "Only half," I tell him. "Want some?"

"I'll pass, thanks," he says.

I take another long drink, and when it's all gone I toss it into the trash. Surprisingly, I make the throw and don't hit Clint who is standing right by the trash can talking to another Med-jack. "Newt, dance with me," I slur, and press myself against him.

He gasps but doesn't pull away, and I grab his hips and move with him. Newt moans, pulling me closer, and our noses touch. He stares into my eyes, his eyes that stunning light blue. Newt smiles at me and I smile back, sobering up a bit. "I love you," he says.

I'm stunned, because he hadn't said that to me in a while. "I love you," I say, and he closes his eyes. I realize that he's kissing me, and my stomach drops but I wrap my arms around him and kiss back. His lips brush over mine, incredibly soft and gentle against my own. My head's spinning, emotions that I've been keeping to myself stirring inside me and I put all my emotions into our kiss. I run his hands through his hair, Newt's tongue touching mine. I moan softly into his mouth, still unable to believe that I'm kissing him after months of staying away from him.

And I can't do it anymore.

Newt pulls back and his face is flushed, but he laughs and so do I. He touches my face and I lean into the touch. "We shouldn't have done that," he says.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

I look up to see Alby standing beside us, and I look at Newt, annoyed. "Why is it that every time we kiss, this guy decides to watch?"

"Because 'this guy' is his _boyfriend_," Alby tells me, wrapping an arm around Newt's waist.

"Dude, he kissed me. I swear," I tell him.

Alby looks at Newt, and pulls away from him. "You're supposed to be mine," he says.

Tears fill Newt's eyes. "Alby-" he protests, but Alby storms away. Newt turns to me and I flinch because I think he'll be mad at me, but he's not. "You were saying something about a drink?"

"Yep. Frypan's got them." He follows me over to the table where Frypan's serving drinks.

"Newt?" Frypan looks surprised. "I thought you didn't drink."

"Just get me some buggin' vodka," Newt snaps, pressing himself against me.

"Take the whole bottle," Frypan tells us.

Newt snatches it from him and takes a drink, then hands it to me. I drink some then hand it back to Newt. He looks so beautiful, and every time he touches me it's like he burns me with fire. He pulls me to a corner away from everyone else and kisses me hard, the bottle falling to the floor and breaking. At least it was empty.

I laugh as Newt runs his hands up my shirt and into my hair. "You gonna rip my clothes off right here?" I joke between kisses.

He smiles seductively and strokes my hair. "Oh, Minho, I want to bloody take you right here," he tells me.

"Okay then," I say as Newt kisses my neck. I feel his warm wet tongue on my skin, sucking on my neck, and I mentally go through my clothes and see if I have a sweater that'll hide the hickey I'll have tomorrow. He kisses back up my throat to my neck to my lips, and when our lips meet I deepen the kiss, pressing myself against him.

"Let's go into another room," I tell Newt, and pull him towards the other room.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

Newt woke up the next morning to bright sunlight on his face. He blinked and realized he had an awful headache. Groaning, he opened his eyes - and realized he was laying on top of Minho, who was snoring loudly. "Oh God," he said, and quickly scrambled off Minho, landing on the floor. "Ow." The snoring stopped and Minho sat up, looked down at him. Newt put a hand on his forehead, his head pounding. "We made out like bloody hormonal teenagers last night, didn't we?"

Minho laughed. "We are hormonal teenagers," he pointed out. "But, yes, we did make out."

Then Newt remembered. "Alby! Oh, shit." He got up off the floor and ran to find Alby. He went to their bedroom, where Alby was laying on the bed. "Alby?"

"Go away."

"We both know that's not gonna happen." Newt sat down beside Alby and rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry."

Alby sat up, and Newt realized, his stomach churning, that his boyfriend looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he was crying. "You kissed Minho," he said.

"I'm sorry," Newt repeated. "I'm really, really sorry-"

"No, you're not sorry!" Alby shouted at him, and tears filled Newt's eyes. Alby never yelled at him. "You're just sorry that I caught you kissing him. You love him more than me. And I'm sick of this. I can't do this anymore, Newt."

Newt was crying now. "Alby-"

Alby shook his head. "We're done, Newt. And nothing you can do will convince me to take you back."

Newt didn't even bother wiping his eyes. "Alby, please. I love you and I wish last night never happened, I really do. Please."

Alby shook his head. "I love you, Newt. But that doesn't change anything. We're over."

Tears blurred Newt's vision as he ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Homestead. He ran and ran despite his leg until he got to the West Door, then he collapsed down beside it and sobbed, burying his face in his lap. He didn't care who saw him cry.

"Newt?" He felt Minho sit down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Alby b-broke up w-with m-me," Newt wept.

"Newt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Minho said. Newt didn't say anything, he just rested his head on Minho's shoulder and let the other boy hold him as he cried.


	21. Chapter 21

Newt's PoV:

Alby had broken his heart.

He'd begged and begged Alby to take him back, the whole time showing his vulnerability, which he hated doing. He'd tried doing nice things for Alby, but though Minho forgave him Alby did not. "You cheated, Newt," Alby told him one day. "You slept with him. I can't forgive you for that."

"We didn't have sex! All we bloody did was sleep. Alby, _please_," Newt begged. But his ex boyfriend ignored him.

That's when Nick came up to them, not noticing the tension between them. "Newt, Alby. Greenbean's coming."

The kid's name was Chuck, and Newt instantly felt sorry for him. While Nick and the others teased him, Newt just stood there and felt sorry for Chuck. "Okay, stop," he said finally, unable to take it any longer. "You don't have to make fun of him, he's bloody scared enough as he is."

Chuck smiled, and Newt felt his heart lift. Newt returned the smile and held out a hand. "I'm Newt."

"I'm Chuck," the greenbean said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, I know - you said that earlier," Newt reminded him, almost laughing. He saw Alby staring at him then, his eyes burning with jealousy. "Nick, can you not be a terrible person for ten buggin' minutes and find a roommate for Chuck?"

Nick just laughed. "Loosen up, Newt," he said and led the greenbean away.

When everyone else left and he and Alby remained, Newt said, "Are you jealous of the greenbean?"

"What?" Alby crossed his arms. "No way - are you?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "Don't you try to turn the question back on me, shank - that only works with Minho."  
Alby laughed, and Newt realized how easy this was. Joking around with Alby felt natural. Maybe they could still be friends.

But before he could ask, Nick ran up to them. "I just gave him a spot out on the grass - no one wanted to room with him," he informed Newt.

Newt sighed. "Try _harder_, you moron."

Alby burst out laughing, and Nick just glare at them and left. "I can't believe you just called him a moron," Alby told him.

"Why not? He deserved it - actually, that shank deserves worse," Newt pointed out.

"True. You know he didn't even seen upset when we broke up?" Alby said.

"You're kidding." Newt was shocked. He thought Alby and Nick had seemed very much in love. He guessed he was wrong. "Alby, I want to still be friends with you."

Alby looked at him, surprised. "Even if we can't be anything more?"

Newt swallowed but then nodded. "We shouldn't let that ruin our friendship. Really, Alby. I love you, but I want to be friends with you at the very least."

Alby smiled. "You haven't told me you love me in a while," he said.

"I tell you I love you every day. You just don't say it back." Alby hadn't said that he loved Newt since they broke up.

Alby blushed but said nothing. Newt noticed that his ex was wearing the necklace Newt got him for Christmas. "I'll say it when I'm ready," Alby promised.

"Okay." Newt agreed. He looked down and grabbed Alby's hand, squeezing it tightly. Alby looked at him in surprise and Newt smiled, suddenly feeling very courageous. Alby just blushed and turned away, and Newt wondered if there would be another chance for them.

* * *

He found the greenbean crying in the Deadheads.

It broke his heart, because the boy was alone, and he looked no older than thirteen. He could've easily been twelve, and he had no friends here. "Hey greenbean," Newt said, and plopped down beside him.

"Newt?" Chuck sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking up at Newt.

"Yep. It's me." Newt grinned at him, pleased when Chuck manage a weak smile. "Look, kid, I know it sucks here but you'll get used to it, trust me."

"Well, you love it here," said Chuck. "You're in love."

Newt blushed, and then was pissed at himself for it. "Who told you that? In love with who?"

"Alby, and no one had to tell me," Chuck said. "No one did. Ask around. I saw him staring at you when we were talking and then I saw you and him holding hands."

Newt smiled. The kid was smarter than he let on. He found himself opening up to Chuck, telling him his and Alby's story and leaving out the sex because well, Chuck was thirteen and Newt didn't know how much Chuck knew. He didn't want to frighten the greenbean.

"Wow," Chuck said when he was finished. "You're in love with _two_ guys?"

"Yep, and it sucks like being here sucks," said Newt. "Bet you feel pretty lucky now, huh?"

Chuck smiled. "I do," he said, "because I have you as a friend."

Newt opened his mouth, and then closed it. He swore to himself then that he wouldn't let the others make fun of Chuck if he was around to see it. Chuck yawned and rested his head on Newt's shoulder, and Newt smiled. He rested his head against Chuck's and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep in minutes.

* * *

He opened his eyes to someone laughing at him. "Sleeping around already, Newt?"

"Alby!" Newt sat up straight, his back against the tree, and then he winced. "Ow, my back."

Chuck was awake by now, and both he and Newt were flushed. "Better go find Nick, need to start work." He left, leaving Newt alone with Alby.

The older boy looked down at him. "You were sleeping with the greenbean?"

"_Alby_. The buggin' kid's thirteen. You can't think..." He shook his head and stood up. "We were just talking, and we fell asleep."

"I believe you," Alby told him. "I was just joking."

Newt raised an eyebrow, but Alby didn't budge. "Serious?" Alby nodded, and Newt snorted and rolled his eyes. "Shank. You almost gave me a buggin' heart attack, ya know that?" He shoved Alby playfully and Alby laughed, wrapping an arm around Newt as they walked towards the edge of the Deadheads where the Homestead was.

Newt tried not to notice how good Alby's arm around him felt.


	22. Chapter 22

Newt's PoV:

Weeks passed and Newt became more comfortable around Chuck. He actually liked spending time with Chuck - and Alby, though Alby seemed to deny that he and Newt ever had anything deeper than friendship. They'd be joking around and then if Newt tried to make a move, Alby would start blushing and stammering and run away faster than Minho could run (and that was saying a lot).

But after spending more time with Chuck, Newt could have sworn Chuck had a thing for him. He wanted to find out more, but he didn't want to ask because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And he was afraid because he didn't like Chuck as more than a friend. He didn't want to break the greenbean's heart.

"Something bothering you?" Minho and Newt were in the Deadheads, sprawled out on the grass with Newt's head on Minho's chest.

"Nope," Newt told him. "Nothing."

Minho laughed, wrapping his arm tighter around Newt's waist. "Newt, we dated for five months and we've been friends way longer. I know when something's bothering you. Tell me what it is."

Newt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, and he propped his head up on his elbow. "Okay...well, I think Chuck likes me. Like that. You know..."

Minho blinked in surprise. "_Our_ Chuck, the greenbean?" He laughed. "What makes you think that?"

Newt thought for a moment. "I don't know, I've just been getting this weird vibe around him. He keeps staring at me. And he's thirteen, really the perfectly normal age to start crushing."

"Look," said Minho. "It's possible, but not probable."

Newt raised an eyebrow. "You saying I'm not attractive?"

"Oh, God no," Minho said. "You're the most attractive shank here - except maybe for Alby, that is."

"You think Alby's attractive?"

"Moving on," said Minho nervously, avoiding the blonde's gaze, "I think that weird vibe_ might_ be just because he's new here, you're not used to having him around. Just give it a month or so, or at least a week till the next greenbean comes. I could be wrong. It's just what I think."

Newt smiled. "I care what you think," he said. Even though the last thing he wanted right now was a relationship, he leaned in and kissed Minho. Minho instantly pulled him close, his lips brushing gently over Newt's.

Minho's eyes were filled with love when the kiss broke, Newt still wrapped in Minho's arms. "Well, then," Minho said, and both of them laughed.

"Don't get your butt too excited," Newt told him. "It was a kiss."

"A good one at that," said Minho. "My butt's getting very excited."

Newt laughed and rested his head on Minho's chest. Neither of them said anything for a long time as Newt felt the thumping of Minho's heartbeat against his cheek.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of someone crying. "Newt," Alby said, his voice broken. He was shaking Newt's shoulder. "It's Nick."

Newt rolled over to find his face inches from Alby's. He scrambled backwards and fell on top of Minho, who woke up instantly. "What happened?"

"One of the Runners, he..." Alby was sobbing so badly that Newt could hardly hear him. Minho was fully awake by now, listening to Alby. "He didn't make it. Neither did Nick - he ran out into the Maze to help him and they're both out there. Alex and Nick."

"Alex and Nick?" Newt felt like he'd been hit in the stomach. He looked over at Minho to see his eyes reddening. "Oh Alby, I'm so sorry."

"Please h-help me. Help them," Alby sobbed, and Newt embraced Alby tightly.

"There's nothing we can do for them, Alby," Newt said, a lump forming in his throat. "We just have to wait until morning."

* * *

Alby's PoV:

Newt stayed with him the whole night.

He didn't shut Newt out like he always did when Newt got this close to him, closer than a friend would. He needed a friend - but more importantly he needed Newt, his love. And Newt was there for him. They lay on the couch in the Homestead the whole night, Alby sobbing while Newt held him, and Alby kept wondering if Nick and Alex were dead. He loved Nick, and he really really didn't want him to die. He prayed that the two were okay.

Newt stayed awake with him, too, even though he was exhausted. Alby wiped his eyes and sniffled, as he occasionally did. He thought of how much he loved Newt then, how he would never have another friend like him. "Newt, I love you," he said, sniffling.

Tears filled Newt's eyes and fell down his face. "I love you so much, Alby," Newt choked. Alby pulled him closer and allowed their lips to touch, softly at first. Newt gasped against his lips and Alby kissed him with more force, pressing his lips hard against Newt's. The kiss was filled with emotions and love and they were both crying like five year olds.

Newt didn't pull away for a long time, but when he did, he was sobbing and Alby reached out to catch his tears. "Will you be my boyfriend again?" he asked. _Please say yes_, Alby prayed. _Please, Newt._

Newt laughed through his tears, and he sniffled. "Yes," he choked, kissing Alby's lips. "Yes." _  
_

Alby choked out a sob and kissed Newt, pulling him close in the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Alby's PoV:

Newt sat with Alby by the West Door that morning as the sun rose. Alby was getting more and more anxious as time went by to see what was waiting for them when the Doors opened.

And then there was that loud rumbling sound. Alby could see a bit into the Maze, and he stood up and ran forward. Newt limped behind him, and the West Door was open enough by the time they got to it that Alby and Newt could just barely slip through. But what was waiting for them was more than Alby could bear. He wanted to turn and run back to the Glade, back himself into the corner of the Deadheads far, far away from there.

It was Nick, laying on his back with Alex sprawled out beside him. Alby's stomach dropped and he ran and fell down beside Nick's body. "Nick?" he said gently, reaching out to stroke the boy's dark hair, which was coated with sweat.

To his surprise, Nick's eyes opened. "Alby," he said, smiling weakly. "I want you to be the leader of the Glade." His voice, broken and raspy, made tears start falling again. Alby was surprised - he'd thought he'd cried out all his tears but little did he know, he wasn't halfway done yet. "Newt, you lead right beside him. And Alby...I never told you this enough, but I love you. I love you so much and I wasted the time we could have had together."

Alby shook his head, his vision blurred with tears. He wiped his tears away, wanting to have a clear last image of Nick. "Don't talk like that," he said. "Our love will always be special to me. I threw it all away at once. _I_ was the one who wasted it. I love you, Nick. Our love means the world to me and it always will, I promise."

Nick coughed up blood then. "It was the Grievers - they attacked me," he told Alby, and Alby really started sobbing again. "Been laying here for two shuck hours - I checked my watch. Same thing happened to Alex, but they also stung him and it killed him because he didn't get the Grief Serum in time." Despite his tears, Alby leaned down and kissed Nick's warm, bloody lips. Nick tasted like blood, which was a metallic sort of taste, but Alby didn't care. He knew with certainty that this would be the last kiss he and Nick would ever share in this lifetime. And when he pulled away Nick's beautiful sapphire eyes were closed, and Alby knew he would never see them again. Nick's head fell to the ground, and Alby knew that the boy he loved - his brave, sarcastic, funny, idiotic (at times), strong leader was dead.

"What happened? Is he dead?" That was Minho's voice, but it sounded faint to Alby. His world was dim, his hearing impaired. He buried his face in Nick's chest and sobbed, holding the boy he loved close to him. He felt Newt's arms around him, holding him tightly, his boyfriend murmuring a litany of soothing words to him.

And then came the anger. _They_ had killed Nick, the Creators. "_Fucking Creators!_" he screamed. "I'll kill all of you - I swear!"

"Shhhh," Newt whispered, rubbing Alby's back as he cried, and despite the sadness and anger and love Alby was glad to have him there and wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

Alby cried for _days_.

It broke Newt's heart, but all the same Newt lay in bed with Alby while he mourned for the love he'd lost. Alby would cry for hours and hours, and it made tears fill Newt's eyes. "Alby, please," Newt said, rubbing the older boy's back gently. "Nick didn't make you the new leader for you to lay here and cry over him. He'd want you to move on, to be strong. And it's bloody breaking my heart to see you like this. If you won't do it for him, do it for me. Be strong, Alby."

Alby looked up at him, stared into his eyes, and Newt's heart fell even more at what he saw in Alby's gaze - such an immense sadness that it worried him. And then Alby's lips were, soft and warm, and Newt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck, returning Alby's kiss. They kissed for hours and hours and hours, until the sun set and the sky grew dark outside the only window in the room.

They went further than kissing that first night, making love for the first time since they broke up and got back together. Newt had finally grown bored of just kissing and he moved his red swollen lips down to Alby's neck, reaching for Alby's shirt at the same time. He pulled Alby's shirt off and ran his hands over Alby's stomach and up his chest, up to his face where their lips met again in a heartfelt, emotional kiss. Alby pulled back to stare into Newt's eyes and he said the first words he had said in hours, "Newt, I want you."

Newt was gentle this time making love to Alby, because he knew how Alby was grieving. Alby came inside him with a loud moan and when Newt pulled his lover into his arms afterwards, his hopes fell when Alby started sobbing all over again. "Shhhh, baby, it's okay," Newt said, his voice cracking. He really, really hated this.

Eventually Alby slept, and when he did Newt felt guilty about sneaking out of bed to shower, but he was disgusting. He turned on the shower water and stood under it, sighing happily about how good the hot water felt. And then he heard the curtain being pulled back and someone stepping inside the shower. He opened his eyes to see Alby standing in front of him, completely naked. Newt smiled. "You left," Alby said.

"I _had_ to shower, love. I smell bloody awful," Newt told him. Alby smiled, actually _smiled_, and pulled the blonde close. Newt was so happy that he'd made Alby smile that a lump formed in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and kissed him, backing them under the hot rain and closing his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

The Gladers chapter 24

Newt's PoV:

Alby and Newt were in bed kissing when there was a knock at the door. "What is it?" Newt called out as Alby kissed his neck. "We're kinda busy, if ya know what I mean."

"Didn't need to hear that," said Minho. "It's important, Newt, Ben got stung."

Newt opened his eyes and Alby sat up in bed. "Why won't people stop running out into the shuckin' Maze?" Alby complained.

"After this, we need to have a Gathering, immediately," Newt decided.

Alby nodded. "As leader I agree."

Minho sighed from outside the door. "Will you guys just get dressed and get out here?"

"Shank," Alby called.

Minho just laughed. "I see you're feeling better," he called.

"Come on, Newt," Alby said, and got out of bed. "Let's get dressed so I can punch that shank." No sooner did Alby say that did they hear quick footsteps down the hall. Newt laughed and they dressed each other, then stepped into the hall. "Minho? Which room are you in, shank?" Alby called.

Newt burst out laughing as a door opened on the same side of the hall as their bedroom and Minho called, "Down here, shank." Newt followed Alby down the hall and into the bedroom, and Newt's stomach dropped when he saw Ben.

Terrible didn't even begin to describe. Gally's boyfriend didn't even look like himself - he had green veins sticking out of him and Ben had a wild look in his eyes, he was screaming and writhing around and Gally was sitting beside his bed sobbing. "Newt, Alby, do something," Gally sobbed. "Please."

Newt felt a pang of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Gally, there's nothing we can do," Newt said.

Gally looked up at Alby, his face tearstained. "I'm...sorry about Nick."

Alby sniffled and thanked Gally. Newt wrapped an arm around Alby's waist, worried about his lover. "We'll have a funeral for both Alex and Nick, Alby, I promise," Newt told him. Alby smiled sadly and kissed Newt's lips.

Minho's eyes flared with jealousy. "All right, shanks, help me grab him and hold him down," Minho said. Alby and Newt rushed forward to help with the legs as Minho and Gally struggled to get Ben's arms. When Alby grabbed Ben's left foot, Ben kicked Alby in the face and Alby exclained in surprise.

"Alby!" Newt cried out. "Are you okay?!" He dropped Ben's right leg to help his lover and Ben's foot caught him in the jaw. Newt stumbled backwards and he would have fallen if Alby hadn't caught him. Newt smiled as Alby helped him up. "Thanks."

Minho sighed loudly. "Just kiss already and help us with Ben," he said. Alby smiled and kissed Newt, smiling into the kiss at first but then it deepened.

Someone came in the room then, and Newt pulled away from Alby, opening his eyes as Alby's lips left his. It was Jeff. "Alby, Newt. Greenbean's coming."

Newt gasped in surprise. "Okay," he said. "Come on, Alby. You too, Gally and Minho. The Med-jacks can take care of Ben."

"No! I'm not leaving him." Gally tightened his grip on Ben's hand.

"Gally, yes," Newt said. "We're all going to be there."

"The Med-jacks won't be there."

"This is an _emergency_," Alby said sharply. "Let's _go_._ Now_." Alby's tone surprised Newt, but he didn't say anything.

Gally glared, but let go of Ben's hand and followed the other three out of the room. "We'll take good care of him," Clint said as he went into the room.

Newt smiled. "Thanks, Clint."

* * *

After a quick Gathering where they decided the Number One Rule was no going in the Maze if you weren't a Runner, Alby and Newt headed to the Box just in time to see the lift pulling up to a stop. Alby ran over to the edge before Newt got there because of his limp.** "Nice to meet ya, shank," **Alby said. **"Welcome to the Glade."**

**"Look at the Greenbean,"** Gally said. **"Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs."**

Minho glared.** "Shut your hole, Gally,"** he said harshly. That was when Newt got his first look at the greenbean.

He was _gorgeous_. He had short brown hair and blue-green eyes that were wide in fear. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and jeans, and he looked as much in shape as Minho did. _Oh, man,_ Newt thought, and he suddenly felt dizzy. Newt almost laughed when he saw Minho - his friend was practically drooling, and he may as well have had a pink neon sign on his head saying "I have a huge crush on the greenbean".

Newt didn't blame him, but he had a boyfriend, and he loved him. Newt looked over at Alby, who offered a hand to the greenbean but the boy turned away and walked over to a tree. Newt felt a rush of sadness, he didn't want the boy to be alone.** "Tell me,"** the boy called. **"Tell me the long story." **And then,** "Seriously? Where am I?"**

Alby walked over to him and sat down beside him. Newt smiled, feeling a rush of love for his boyfriend. **"If you ain't scared, you ain't human,"** Alby said. **"Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho."**

Newt rolled his eyes. Alby was going to give the kid a heart attack on his first day. As it was, the other boy went pale.** "The Cliff?"**

**"Shuck it," **Alby said, and rubbed his eyes.** "Ain't no way to start these conversations, you get me? We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try and avoid _being_ killed, survive, whatever." **The boy wen't even more pale. **"Man," **Alby said, running a hand through his dark hair. **"I ain't good at this - you're the first Greenbean since Nick was killed."****  
**

The boy's eyes widened, and Newt figured he'd better step in before he passed out. He smacked Alby playfully on the head. **"Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby,"** he said.** "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet."** Newt held out a hand**. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here."**

The boy shook his hand, and Newt felt his touch more than he thought he should.** "Pipe it, shuck-face,"** Alby said, pulling Newt down onto his lap.

Newt laughed. "Make me," he said.

"I will!" Alby grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth, in front of everyone, and Newt smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck. The kiss broke and Newt rested his forehead against Alby's. Alby smiled.** "At least he can understand _half_ my words."**

Newt's jaw dropped. "Oh, no you _didn't_," he said, and their lips met again. Alby laughed into the kiss, his arms around Newt's waist. Newt suddenly remembered the greenbean then, and he blushed.

**"This place is called the Glade, all right?"** Alby said. **"It's where we live, where we eat, where we sleep - we call ourselves the Gladers. That's all you-"**

**"Who sent me here?" **the boy said. **"How'd-"**

Alby grabbed the greenbean's shirt, leaning forward and sending Newt flying off his lap. **"Get up, shank, get up!"** Alby stood up and pulled the boy up with him. Alby was inches away from the greenbean's face, and Newt felt a rush of jealousy, though he didn't know who it was for. **"No interruptions, boy! Whacker, if we told you everything, you'd die on the spot, right after you klunked your pants. Baggers'd drag you off, and you ain't no good to us then, are ya?"**

**"I don't even know what you're talking about."**

Newt sighed and reached out, grabbing Alby by the shoulders. **"Alby, lay off a bit,"** he said.** "You're hurtin' more than helpin', ya know?"**

But Alby just said,** "Ain't got time to be nice, greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"**

To Newt's surprise, the boy looked over at_ him._ He noddded.** "Greenie, you get him, right?"** Another nod.

**"Yeah,"** the boy said.

**"Good that,"** said Alby. **"First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's coming, Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got time for the Tour. Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up."** Alby looked at Newt. **"Get him a bed, get him to sleep." **

**"Good that," **Newt agreed, hoping that the boy would soon get used to this place.


	25. Chapter 25

Newt's PoV:

They had a small funeral for Nick and Alex, just a few of their close friends. It was getting dark outside and it was especially dark in the graveyard. Alby was standing beside Newt, tears streaming down his face as Minho buried Nick's body. "I'll never see him again," said Alby.

Newt sighed and wrapped an arm around Alby. "It's okay," he said, and Alby didn't pull away when Newt kissed him. "I love you, Alby."

Alby smiled and kissed him again. "I love you." Minho began putting dirt over Nick's coffin, and Alby tensed. Newt squeezed his hand, feeling awful and wishing he could do something, anything, to take away his lover's pain.

They buried Alex next, and after standing there in silence for a few minutes, everyone began to leave. Minho was the last one to leave, and then Newt and Alby remained, alone in the graveyard. Newt looked up at Alby. "Are you okay?" he asked. What a stupid question, and of course Alby looked at him as if he were crazy. "Sorry, I know that was a stupid question. I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that but I'm trying to under-" Alby grabbed Newt then and kissed him, muffling his words.

Newt was breathless when Alby finally let him go. "I don't know what I would have done without you here," Alby told him, and Newt felt a rush of love. They kissed again, and Newt was just slipping his tongue inside Alby's mouth when they heard a loud scream coming from the edge of the woods, from the Homestead. Newt felt Alby jump and Newt accidentally bit down on Alby's tongue and Alby yelped, pushed Newt away from him. "Ouch."

"Sorry!" Newt winced. "It was a total accident - I swear."

Alby laughed. "I know, love. It's fine, I forgive you."

And then Minho came running into the graveyard. "Alby, Newt," he panted, his hands on his knees. "The Med-jacks said...they need your help back there...with Ben...Gally's in hysterics...and Jeff swears Ben's trying to strangle himself."

Alby and Newt ran with Minho as fast as they could back to the Homestead, up the stairs and into Ben's room. Gally was sobbing, there was a bandage on his nose, which was already bruising. "Gally, get out of here," Newt said.

But Gally wouldn't let go of his boyfriend's hand. "No - you kicked me out to go see the stupid Greenbean and now I'm staying with him! He stayed with me, now I'm staying with him!"

"Ben got up a couple times," Jeff interjected, but Newt shot him a warning look.

Gally turned on Newt, livid. "Why do you hate me so much?!" he yelled at Newt. "I did nothing to you, I love him! I love Ben! You of all people should understand-"

Alby rushed forward and grabbed Gally's shirt. Newt stumbled backward, surprised at his lover's sudden anger. "GET OUT!" Alby shouted at him, and all but threw Gally out the door. The door slammed shut behind them, and Newt could hear Gally cursing as he stormed down the hall. Alby turned to Newt and sighed, his face red from anger but his eyes were filled with love. "Are you okay, Newt?"

Newt nodded. "I think I'm the only one who's okay here," he observed.

Jeff just sighed as Clint made his way towards the opposite side of the bed. "Help me grab his arms, you guys," said Jeff. "That's the most important thing. He could strangle himself with his own hands - we need to get them out of the way."

Newt nodded and moved to help. So did Alby, but just then the door opened. It was the _greenbean_, the look on his face pure fear. He looked over at Ben at the same time Newt thought Alby noticed him.** "What're you doing up here, Greenie!"** Alby shouted.

**"I...uh...want some answers,"** the greenbean stammered, looking like he was about to pass out.

**"Get your runtcheeks down those stairs, right now,"** Alby said in a quieter voice. **"Chuck'll help you. If I see you again before tomorrow morning, you ain't reachin' another one alive. I'll throw you off the Cliff myself, you get me?"**

Newt realized then that he didn't even know the boy's name. Before he could ask though, the boy turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Newt sighed. "Alby, can't you just lay off a bit?" Newt asked him, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Kid deserved it for breakin' the rule, comin' up here," Alby muttered as he grabbed Ben's arm and earned himself another punch in the nose.

"I'm sure he didn't know," said Newt as if his lover didn't just get punched. The thought made him snicker as he reached for a cloth, wetted it, and then wiped the blood off Alby's nose. Alby smiled, all traces of anger gone and Newt saw more of the boy he loved.

Clint laughed. "Either make out or get over here and help," he called. Newt and Alby both blushed and went over to the Med-jack to help.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks so much for reviewing! Reviews mean a lot to me especially since I wasn't sure about this story at first. I try to update once every day, but tomorrow's my birthday and I might not update tomorrow because I'm going to see the hobbit and then I've got a four hour car ride. I'll try though and if I don't update tomorrow then the next day. Anyway here's the next chapter :) **

* * *

Newt's PoV:

"That was an exhausting day," Alby said that night as Newt came out of the bathroom, and Alby pulled the blankets back for his boyfriend. Newt smiled and crawled in beside Alby, snuggled close to him. Alby liked to sleep in the nude and had done so ever since their first time, and Alby pulled the blankets around Newt's shoulders when he climbed in bed and kissed his lips. Newt smiled into the kiss and slid his arms down to Alby's bare waist, pressing his lips hard against his lover's. Alby pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed his hips, grinding against him.

Newt moaned loudly and closed his eyes. "Oh, Alby, that feels so _good_," he moaned, his hands digging into Alby's dark hair. He felt his shirt being pulled over his head, hands running down his body.

"You're mine," Alby growled as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Newt's jeans and boxers and began to pull them down. "Mine and no one else's. _Mine_. You belong to _me_."

Newt felt a rush of desire as warm lips pressed down on his. Never would he admit it aloud, not ever, but he _loved_ when Alby was possessive like this. It turned him on like nothing else. He felt himself getting hard and then Alby began touching him, and it felt so good. Newt grabbed Alby's hand and moved it how he liked, Alby stroked him harder and harder and eventually thrusted inside him, making passionate love to him. Newt screamed and moaned and when it was over he rested his head on Alby's shoulder, both of them panting. "Wow," Newt breathed. "Wow."

Alby laughed, his arm around Newt. "I agree." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you," said Newt, lifting his head to kiss Alby. Their lips met and they kissed until Newt fell asleep in his love's arms.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

"Chuck? Are you asleep?"

"No. Wanna talk?"

"Yeah." Thomas propped his head up on his hand. "Is Newt with Alby?"

Chuck gaped at him. "How did you know?"

Thomas smiled. "I saw them kiss," he informed his friend. "But are they together?"

The other boy yawned. "It's sort of an on and off thing with them," Chuck said through his yawn. "Newt told me they broke up once and fought several times. But they're together now. _Very much together_." Of course Thomas had no idea what Newt and Alby were doing right then in the Homestead. "Why?"

Thomas felt heat rise to his face. "Um, no reason. Just wondering." He really was. Newt was one of his only friends here, but he didn't feel anything deeper for the older boy.

Chuck gasped. "You like - you like Newt!"

"Be quiet," Thomas hissed, looking around, but no one was reacting. He breathed out a sigh of relief, still knowing it was possible someone may have heard.

"Awwww, that's so _cute_," Chuck teased, and Thomas knew he was blushing really hard. "You like Newt, you like Newt," he singsonged.

"Shut up. I've been here a day," Thomas reminded him, but he was grinning.

"It's love at first sight then!" Chuck gasped.

Oh, how Thomas wished he could see his face then. "I don't...love him!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"I'll tell Newt."

"Don't - What?"

Chuck laughed. "Gotcha that time." He lay back down on his back. "But seriously, Alby'd skin ya alive if you touched him."

Thomas had to agree with Chuck on that one. "Have they been together for a long time?"

"Oh, yeah. A really long time," Chuck answered. "Newt loves him."

Thomas felt a lump form in his throat at that - he didn't know why, but the thought saddened him. He had nothing to say to that and Chuck was soon snoring, and Thomas didn't fall asleep for a long time.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

"Alby," he singsonged the next morning. "Get up, sleepyhead."

Alby groaned. "Five more minutes."

Newt smiled as he leaned over his lover. "Would you rather spend those five minutes sleeping or making out with me?" he pointed out.

The older boy flipped over onto his back to look at Newt, and lifted his head to kiss him. Newt ran a hand through Alby's soft hair, deepening the kiss and earning himself a moan. "I'd definitely rather spend them making out with you," Alby murmured, his words muffled against Newt's lips.

"Mmm," Newt replied, pulling Alby closer. He sighed happily, not wanting to ever get up, but he had to go give a greenbean a buggin' heart attack. He smiled against Alby's lips at that thought and then reluctantly pulled away. "I gotta go."

"No...stay." Alby pulled him closer and their lips met again.

Newt laughed softly. "Honey, I would_ love_ to, but I can't." He pecked Alby's lips and threw the covers off him. He got dressed quickly and gave his lover another kiss before leaving.

Thomas was still asleep when Newt ran over to him, so he knelt down on the ground and reached to shake him awake. At the last second, though, he pulled back and sighed. Thomas really was beautiful, even more so when he was asleep. Unlike Minho, who snored like he had impossible amounts of phlegm stuck in his throat and Alby, who had a quiet but pleasant snore, Thomas didn't snore at all. Hesitantly, hoping no one was watching, Newt reached out and touched Thomas' face gently, almost losing his balance and falling on top of the greenbean, which would have been humiliating.

He brought himself to shake the boy awake, and he clapped a hand over Thomas' mouth before the younger boy could get out a word.** "Shh, Greenie,"** said Newt.** "Don't wanna be wakin' Chuckie, now, do we?" **Thomas nodded and after Newt was reassured that the boy wasn't going to scream or say anything loudly, Newt took his hand away.** "Come on, Greenie. Supposed to show ya somethin' before the wake-up."**

**"Okay."** Thomas got up and followed Newt.** "Where are we going?"**

**"Just follow me. And stay close,"** Newt added, just because he liked being close to Thomas. He felt like he was at home, and even though the other boy had been there less than a day, Newt felt comfortable around him, like he could trust him. And, somehow, he knew he could. Just then Thomas stepped on a Glader's hand, and the boy cried out.

Newt glared at the boy. **"Sorry,"** Thomas whispered. When they got to the wall and Thomas saw the beetle blades the boy asked, **"What are those?"**

"When you bloody need to know, you'll know, Greenie," said Newt, kind of annoyed now. He didn't blame Thomas for asking question, but man was he asking question like nobody's business.

**"Well, it's kind of stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions,"** said Thomas.** "_Shank_."**

Newt burst out laughing. **"I like you, Greenie,"** he said. **"Now shut it and let me show ya somethin'." **He reached for the ivy and was about to pull it apart when Thomas suddenly asked him an unexpected question.

"Newt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...love Alby?" the greenbean asked him.

Startled, Newt responded, "Uh, yeah I do, Greenbean. I love him more than my buggin' life. Why?"

Newt could have sworn the Greenie looked disappointed then. "I just saw you two kiss when I first got here and then Chuck said you two were together and you loved him...Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That's personal and it was really stupid." Newt smiled. He wanted to say something to the boy, but he couldn't quite form the words. Instead he reached out and pushed away the ivy, revealing the small window. **"What're we looking for?"**

**"Hold your undies, boy,"** Newt told him. **"One'll be comin' along soon enough."** Several minutes passed and Newt looked over at the boy, trying to...almost...check him out without the greenbean noticing, because he was _hot_. Almost as hot as Alby, and that was saying a whole lot. Alby was one of the most attractive shanks there, along with Minho.** "Out there's the Maze,"** whispered Newt.** "Everything we do - our whole life, Greenie - revolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second of every lovin' day we spend in honor of the Maze, tryin' to solve somethin' that's not shown us it has a bloody solution, ya know? And we want to show ya why it's not to be messed with. Show ya why them buggin' walls close shut every night. Show ya why you should never, never find your butt out there."**

He stepped back and let Thomas take his place. The boy touched his nose to the glass and he cried out when the Griever sprang at the window. He stumbled backwards and tripped over Newt, who went down onto the grass with him. Newt suddenly found himself nose to nose with the greenbean, their lips close enough that he could feel the other boy's warm breath on his lips. Their eyes met and Newt was wondering what the shuck to do now when Thomas sat up. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously. He stood and helped Newt up, and they both brushed dirt and grass off themselves. "Sorry, Newt," he said again.

Newt laughed. "It's okay, shuck-face. Don't get your skinny butt all worried," he reassured the boy, but he felt his own face heating up, and prayed no one had seen that. Especially not Alby.


	27. Chapter 27

The Gladers chapter 27

Newt's PoV:

After his talk with the Greenbean, Newt crept into the Homestead, past his sleeping friends, up the creaky stairs, and down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Alby. Careful not to wake his lover, he stripped naked and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Alby. Alby cut off mid-snore and rolled over to face Newt, now awake. "Hey."

"Hey," Newt said, smiling. "Finished with the greenbean."

Alby leaned in closer, their noses touching, and he brushed hair out of Newt's eyes. "What'd he think?"

Newt told him everything, leaving out the part at the end where he fell on top of the greenbean. But it was an accident, so he had no reason to feel guilty. Right? "Gave him a buggin' heart attack, you think he'll survive?"

"He will," Alby said. "He'll adjust - give him time. But for now-" Alby leaned in and brushed his lips against Newt's, pulling him close under the blankets. Newt sighed happily, running his hands through Alby's hair as their kisses grew more hungry, more desperate. And then Alby was on top of him, grabbing his hips, trailing kisses down Newt's neck.

"Alby," Newt gasped. "I - I need you - inside me. Please-" Alby interrupted him with a kiss, grinding his hips against Newt's, and then he pushed inside Newt. Newt moaned as Alby pushed deeper, deeper, until after almost an hour Newt came inside him with a loud moan. Alby pulled out of him and he cried out, then snuggled into Alby's arms and let his lover hold him. "That was amazing."

Alby nodded and kissed the top of Newt's head. Newt yawned and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alby's PoV:

He let Newt sleep for as long as he could. Then he shook his love awake, but Newt only groaned and buried his face in Alby's neck. The other boy's breaths tickled his skin, and Alby shivered. "Newt, we've gotta get up," he said. "It's almost the wake-up and I've gotta go give the greenbean the Tour."

"Screw the buggin' tour," Newt murmured. "Just a little while longer." He wrapped his arms around Alby's waist, pulling him closer.

Alby laughed, stroking Newt's soft blonde hair. "Can't," he said. "Get up."

"No," Newt moaned.

"Get up!" Alby laughed and reached for his water on the nightstand, then poured a small amount of it on Newt.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Newt sat up straight and saw the water bottle in Alby's hand. "Give me that!"

Alby smirked. "Come and get it then, shuck-face." Newt laughed and reached for the water bottle, and Alby realized too late that he had forgotten to put the cap back on and he accidentally poured water all over himself.

Newt laughed so hard tears filled his eyes. "Who's the shuck-face now?"

"You still are," Alby told him. "Shuck-face."

"Slinthead," Newt responded, throwing himself at Alby and kissing him passionately. Newt moaned, wrapping his arms around Alby's bare waist. Alby set the water bottle down onto the nightstand, holding Newt close to him and completely forgetting that he was all wet. Newt slipped his tongue in Alby's mouth and explored it hungrily, moaning as Alby ran his hands through Newt's partly-wet hair.

Alby smiled as the kiss ended, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Let's go shower, I guess," Alby said.

Newt grinned. "Sounds bloody good to me," he agreed, squealing as Alby picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

* * *

Thomas was waiting for him outside the Homestead. **"Ain't you lookin' fresh?"** said Alby as he approached Thomas. **"Get a nice view out the window this morning?"**

**"Enough to make me want to learn about this place," **the boy replied.

**Alby nodded. "Me and you, shank,"** he said. **"The Tour begins now." **He hesitated.** "Ain't no questions till the end, you get me? Ain't got time to jaw with you all day."**

**"But..." **The greenbean cut himself off.** "But tell me everything - I wanna know everything."**

Alby fought the urge to roll his eyes. The greenbean was so stuck up and annoying.** "I'll tell ya what I wanna tell ya, Greenie,"** he said.** "Let's go."**

**"Can I come?" **Chuck asked.** "Ow!"** he said when Alby tweaked his ear.

**"Ain't you got a job, slinthead?"** said Alby.** "Lots of sloppin' to do?"**

The kid rolled his eyes and then turned to the greenbean. **"Have fun."**

**"I'll try,"** said the Greenie, and then followed Alby away from Chuck.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

A loud booming alarm startled him as he was brushing his hair in the bathroom. Startled, Newt dropped the brush onto the counter and ran out of the bedroom, outside the Homestead, confusion filling him and drowning out his other thoughts. _What's a buggin' Greenbean doing coming up _right now_?_ he thought. _We just got a Greenbean. _Maybe the Creators had messed something up in their shuck minds. That was the only thought he could think of as he ran outside to see the Glade in chaos. He saw Thomas shouting something at Alby, his hands over his ears. When he saw Newt, he shouted,** "Newt, what's going on!"**

Newt went over to him and clapped him on the back. **"Means a bloody Newbie's comin' up in the Box." **He waited for the boy's reaction but there was none. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he added,** "Right _n_**_**o****w**_**."**

**"So?"**

_**"So?"**_ Newt was incredulous. **"Greenie, we've never had two Newbies show up in the same _month_, much less two days in a row." **Itching to tell all his friends, he ran towards the Homestead as fast as his limp would allow. After telling everyone in there, he found Alby, and they moved to the front. What Newt saw down there shocked him beyond belief, so that he almost fell down into the Box. Alby steadied him and Newt smiled before turning back to what he saw, unable to believe his eyes.

It was a_ girl_.

But she was laying down on the floor, and Newt wondered if she was dead. **"Holy-"** Newt started, then cut himself off and paid close attention to see if she was breathing, but he was too far up to tell. He looked over at his lover to see that he had a look of disbelief on his face.

**"No way,"** said Alby. **"Hold on! Just hold on!"**

**"Well, what's wrong?" **Zart asked.

Alby stood.** "Two Newbies in two days,"** he murmured. **"Now this. Two years, nothing different, now this."** Newt was surprised to see Alby glare at Thomas. **"What's goin' on here, Greenbean?"**

Thomas flushed, his eyes flaring with anger.** "How am I supposed to know?"** he demanded.

**"Why don't you just tell us what the shuck is down there, Alby?"** Gally added.

**"You shanks shut up!"** Alby yelled, and Newt sighed, promising himself he would try to talk to Alby later about being nicer to everyone, especially Thomas. **"Tell 'em, Newt."**

He looked down in the Box one more time, making sure he wasn't going crazy, before he said, **"It's a girl."**

**"A _girl_?"** a Med-jack said excitedly.

**"I got dibs!" **

**"What's she look like?"**

**"How old is she?"**

**"Be quiet!"** Newt hissed.** "That's not bloody half of it."** He pointed to the Box. **"I think she's dead."**


	28. Chapter 28

Newt's PoV:

After letting the Med-jacks take care of the girl, Newt and Alby agreed they needed to have a Gathering and they sat in the room in the Homestead with the circle of chairs. Alby faced the Keepers and said, "Okay, so this is getting really suspicious. Does anyone, anyone at all, recognize the greenbean? Thomas?"

"I do," Gally admitted after a long silence. "Saw him when I went through the Changing, with the girl, and I betcha Benny'll say the same thing after he wakes up."

"That's bloody interesting," said Newt.

"Tell us what you saw," Alby added.

Gally gulped, looking nervous, but he was still smirking. "Thomas and the girl were making out, I swear. They were talking about how they didn't want to be helping the Creators-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Newt held up a hand. "What's this about the buggin' Creators?" Alby looked over at the blonde, studying him. Newt smiled innocently at his love, covering up the disappointment he felt at hearing that Thomas was kissing the girl, at least according to Gally. He felt that what had happened at the window that morning - which seemed like a decade ago - meant nothing.

Gally sighed and started telling them, and Newt was listening when Gally's hands suddenly reached up and wrapped around his own neck. Newt's stomach dropped as Gally struggled. "Gally?! What the bloody hell are you _doing_!"

Clint, the Keeper of the Med-jacks, rushed forward and struggled to removed Gally's hands from his neck, and they fell backwards onto the floor, Clint groaning in pain. Minho and Newt a few others, along with Alby, rushed forward and helped Clint, and after a long while they finally managed to get Gally back under control. "What the hell was that?!" Alby yelled in his face.

Gally glared at Alby and pushed him away. "Slim it, man - I don't know! It was like I couldn't control my body, I swear!"

"You were trying to strangle yourself, Gally!" Newt added, stepping forward and squeezing Alby's hand.

"I wasn't!" Gally crossed his arms and stared at them all. "I'm not telling you anything else. Not risking that happening again, no way."

"You _will_ tell us, Gally," Alby hissed.

"I won't!"

"Okay, enough!" Minho interrupted them. "We'll interrogate him later-" - at this everyone smirked and laughed and Gally went red in anger - "-but for now let's talk about the girl."

"Well, Alby started it in the first place," Gally said.

"Shut your hole, Gally!" Alby yelled at him.

Anger filled Newt then, surprising himself, but Alby didn't have to be so _mean_. "Alby, lay off!" he yelled.

Alby turned on him, raised a fist as if to hit Newt. Newt flinched, actually flinched, and tears filled his eyes. "I'm not gonna lay off that shank!" Alby screamed at him. "He's a jerk!"

"Not everyone is a jerk, Alby!" Newt yelled right back. The room was silent then, even Gally was silent as all the Keepers stared at the two. "You're mean to everyone, the Greenbeans, they didn't do anything, Alby! Lay off of Tommy especially! It's ridiculous thinking that he did this to that girl, he doesn't_ remember_ anything, and he told you as much! Can't you see that?!"

"Why do you want me to lay off him?!" Alby yelled. "Do you like him?!"

"I'm not the one filled with hatred, Alby," Newt said softly. "You don't have to hate everyone - I just don't know who you are right now, Alby. I love you, but sometimes you're yourself and sometimes you're not...I don't know what to buggin' think." The tears blurred his vision and poured down his face. "Just fix your buggin' attitude." Newt turned to leave, but Alby went after him.

"Newt, I'm sorry I yelled," Alby told him, put a hand on his shoulder. "Please forgive me."

Newt sighed. He turned around the rest of the way and saw how close Alby's face was to his, how close his lips were. "Kiss me," Newt murmured, and Alby did. Ignoring the rest of the Keepers in the room, Newt allowed their lips to touch, and he closed his eyes and pressed himself against Alby, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. He clung to Alby as his love's arms went around his waist, Alby's warm lips brushing over his, the kiss gentle and soft and deep.

"Great, now we've kissed and made up," Gally called out. "Let's get on with the stupid Gathering already."

Newt tensed but he took his arms away from Alby's neck, letting his lover go. "I'm sorry," Alby said.

Newt smiled. "I'm sorry too." They shared another kiss before returning to their seats. Newt thought of an idea and plopped down onto Alby's lap, and Alby laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist as they continued the Gathering.

* * *

Gally's PoV:

He was sitting beside Ben's bed when the other boy began to move around and groan. "Benny?" he said gently, reaching out to touch his love's face. "Are you awake? Are you okay?"

Ben's eyes opened and he stared at Gally. "Gally," he said, and Gally smiled, his heart lifting. "The boy - Thomas-"

Gally nodded. "I know, Benny, I know. He's dangerous," he said. "Did you see it, too?" Ben nodded. "Well I told you, didn't I, shank?" He laughed.

Ben just rolled his eyes. "Didn't say I didn't believe you." They were getting closer and closer and Gally wondered if Ben noticed. "Did you ever try to-"

But before Ben could finish, Gally said, "Shhhh," and kissed Ben for the first time since he got stung. Gally closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, holding his boyfriend close to him and never wanting to let him go.

The kiss ended and Ben pulled back, his eyes glittering with love. "I love you."

Gally smiled, a lump forming in his throat and tears filling his eyes. "I love you, Benny." They kissed again, Gally's tongue searching Ben's mouth before the kiss ended. When it did Ben pulled Gally down on top of him and they lay like that for a long time.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

"What a crazy, crazy day," Newt mumbled to himself as he went down the hall to Alby's bedroom, then knocked after a moment of hesitation. The door was locked, Alby didn't usually lock it until Newt came in, but maybe he had gone to sleep early. After all, his love was probably exhausted. "Alby?" he called, his voice gentle. "Can I come in?"

"Wait one second," Alby called back, sounding exhausted when he spoke. Worried, Newt rocked back and forth on his heels for a few minutes until Alby cracked open the door. "Come in." The lighting in the room was dim and Newt stepped in the room, curious at first but then he gasped at what he saw. Alby had lit candles everywhere in the room and there was a pack of what looked like condoms on the nightstand and a bottle of lube. Newt blushed before looking at Alby questioningly.

His lover smiled. "I'm not trying to pressure you into sex," he said. "I thought it would be nice, ya know, because of our fight earlier. I wanted to make it up to you."

Newt smiled back, grabbing one of Alby's hands in each of his own and wrapping them around his waist. "Alby, this is so sweet," he said. "I love it - and you were already forgiven, but now you're even more forgiven."

"Good," Alby said. "I'm really sorry, Newt-" he started again.

"Shhhh," Newt whispered. "Just kiss me." Alby kissed him then and Newt wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pressing their bodies together. Alby groaned, kissing Newt harder and leading him towards the bed. "I love you," Alby said, his words muffled against Newt's lips.

"I love you too," Newt said, reaching up into Alby's hair and stroking it lightly. Alby moaned into Newt's mouth, kissing him harder. Newt pushed him down onto the bed, parallel to the headboard, and climbed on top of his boyfriend. Newt's lips left Alby's as he pulled back to stare into the older boy's eyes and lovingly stroked his hair. His gaze searched Alby's before he leaned down to kiss him again, deeply, his hands still tangled in Alby's short dark hair. Alby pulled Newt into his arms and scooted up to the headboard where Alby's back pressed against the headboard and Newt sat in between his lover's legs. When they'd gotten comfortable, Newt leaned in and kissed Alby, his hands reaching down to unbutton Alby's shirt. Newt pushed Alby's shirt off his shoulders and ended the kiss to explore Alby's body with his hands, and one of his hands slid down to Alby's belt. Newt removed Alby's belt and threw it somewhere in the room, going in for another kiss as he unbuttoned Alby's pants. Suddenly Alby sprang at him, and Newt squealed as he found himself with his back on the mattress and Alby on top of him. "Alby?"

"Let me make love to you tonight," Alby said, reaching out to touch Newt's face. Newt sighed and leaned in to the touch, his eyes closing. He felt Alby grinding against him and he moaned, grabbing Alby's hips. And then Alby's warm lips were on his, and Newt kissed back for a while before he felt Alby beginning to undress him. Alby pulled his jeans down and reached for the lube on the bedside table. Newt had opened his eyes by now and watched Alby as he put some on his fingers and slid a finger inside Newt. "Am I hurting you?" Alby asked him.

Newt shook his head, swallowing as he arched his back. "Never...bloody...stop..." he choked out as Alby curled his finger. He moaned loudly, arching his back as best he could. It felt so good, so incredibly good, and all Newt wanted at that moment was Alby. "Alby, I want you in me. Now." Alby obliged, thrusting inside him and making passionate love to him. It wasn't until afterwards that the tears came (_again_, damn it), why did Newt always have to cry like a girl after sex?

Alby laughed as he held Newt. "It's so cute how you always cry after sex," he said as if reading Newt's mind.

"I don't _always_ cry," Newt reminded him. "Damn it, Alby, you better not tell a buggin' soul about this."

His lover stroked his hair gently. "I won't. I love you, Newt."

Newt smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you," he choked, and lifted his head to kiss Alby.


	29. Chapter 29

The Gladers chapter 29

**AN: Before I start this next chapter, you're all probably wondering about when there's going to be more Thomas/Newt moments. I know there's only been like one so far but I'm writing their relationship really slowly, and I think that Newt will start realizing his feelings for Thomas when Thomas saves Alby and Minho out in the Maze, because Newt loves both of them and Thomas saved them. Of course he'll be in denial for a while because he's with Alby and still loves Minho, and especially because there will probably be a surprise in a few chapters. So I will definitely write more Thomas/Newt moments, don't think that there won't be any because Newt/Thomas is literally my new otp but they will come later. **

* * *

Newt's PoV:

The next morning, Newt and Thomas stood outside the Blood House, Newt explaining to Thomas about what he was about to go through. "So we'll take your butt in there, and Winston'll show ya around, then (and this is the bloody hard part) you'll be watchin' Winston slaughter some pigs - **Tommy, are you eve listening to me?"**

**"Yeah, sorry,"** Tommy said. **"Couldn't sleep last night."**

**"Can't blame ya there,"** said Newt, smiling. **"Went through the buggin' ringer, you did. Probably think I'm a slinthead shank for gettin' you ready to work your butt off today after an episode the likes of that."**

The greenbean just shrugged.** "Work's probably the best thing I could do," **he said.** "Anything to get my mind off it." **

Newt's smile widened. So the Greenbean was hot _and_ smart.** "You're as smart as you look, Tommy,"** he complimented him. **"That's one of the reasons we run this place all nice and busylike. You get lazy, you get sad. Start givin' up. Plain and simple."**

The boy nodded and kicked a rock. **"So what's the latest on that girl from yesterday?" **

Newt felt a lump form in his throat. All Tommy cared about was the stupid girl, and he could see how much Newt...how much what? How much Newt cared about him? As a friend, yes, but Newt was with Alby, and if that wasn't a good enough excuse, he also loved Minho.** "Still in a coma, sleepin',"** was all Newt said. **"Med-jacks are spoon-feeding her whatever soups Frypan can cook up, checking her vitals and such. She seems okay, just dead to the world for now." **Newt couldn't shake off his disappointment, hard as he tried - Thomas wasn't gay and no one here would probably have a chance with him, much less Newt, even if he was available.

**"That was** **just plain weird," **Thomas said.

"Yeah," Newt agreed.** "_Weird's _as good a word as any, I 'spect." **He said that sarcastically, but he didn't think the younger boy noticed - _disappointing_ popped into his head just as much as _weird_.

**"So what's first?"** Thomas asked him next.** "Milk cows or slaughter some poor little pigs?"**

Newt burst out laughing, feeling a rush of - something - for the greenbean. He couldn't exactly explain it. **"We always make the Newbies start with the bloody Slicers. Don't worry, cuttin' up Frypan's victuals ain't but a part. Slicers do anything and everything dealin' with the beasties."**

**"Too bad I can't remember my whole life," **said the greenbean.** "Maybe I love killing animals."**

Newt couldn't tell if Tommy was joking or not, so he just nodded towards the barn and said, **"Oh, you'll know good and well by the time the sun sets tonight. Let's go meet Winston - he's the** **Keeper."**

* * *

Alby's PoV:

"So...we need to decide what to do with Ben," Newt said at the Gathering later that same morning. "Ben isn't dead. What should be his punishment?"

Frypan raised his hand. "I think we should keep him locked up in the Slammer for good," he said. Alby couldn't even look him in the eyes, or anyone, because he was the one who had shot Ben. Newt kept sending him worried looks, but he didn't say anything.

"Well...that can't work, because there's only one buggin' cell," Alby mumbled.

"Alby, you okay?" Newt said gently, rubbing Alby's back. "You look like you bloody killed the boy."

"I almost did," Alby said, his voice breaking. A lump formed in his throat. "I could have, too. And now he's been Banished, because of me."

"Alby, no!" Newt exclaimed, so loud that Alby jumped. "It's not your fault at all - you saved Tommy, are you even listening to me Alby? You saved his life. If it weren't for you Tommy would probably be d-dead...by now." Newt looked like he couldn't even form the word. "Ben's punishment, whatever it's gonna be, is no one's fault but hi-mmph!" Alby had grabbed Newt and kissed him, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Alby smiled when he broke the kiss. "You always make me feel better," he said.

Newt blushed and turned away, clearing his throat. "Okay, someone else go. Um...Winston?"

"I think he should be Banished," Winston said.

_No_, Alby thought. _Please, no_. But, looking over at Newt, he knew that his lover was going to agree. "No!"

"No?" Newt looked over at him. "Alby, he needs to be punished. I agree with Winston, so that's what we're going to do."

"But - But I'm the leader," Alby said triumphantly. "I make the final decision."

"All in favor of Ben being Banished from the Glade?" Newt asked, and all hands quickly went up.

"_No_," Alby said, and fled the room, his eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

Newt was afraid Alby was mad at him, so during their lunch break he took some lunch over to where Alby worked. He worked with the Builders - he wasn't Keeper, Gally was, but he was the leader of the whole Glade so it was fun to watch him boss Gally around.

Alby was shirtless when Newt approached him, he was working on the side of the Homestead so Newt couldn't find him at first. "Hey," Newt said. Alby looked up from his work and smiled at him. "I brought lunch."

Alby put his hammer down and came over to Newt, kissing him softly on the lips. "Thanks."

"You're not mad at me for earlier, are you?" Newt asked him anxiously.

"I couldn't be mad at you for doing the right thing," Alby said. "_I_ did the wrong thing. I shot Ben without even a second thought."

Newt shook his head. "No, you did the right thing," he protested. "Ben's not dead. And if you hadn't done what you did, Tommy would be dead."

Alby nodded. Newt set their lunch down on a table as Alby pressed himself against Newt and kissed him. Newt smiled against Alby's lips and pulled him close as he felt Alby run a hand up his shirt, over his stomach and his chest before Alby pulled Newt's shirt completely off. Newt felt completely exposed, shirtless out here, but he let Alby press him against the wall of the Homestead and kiss him breathless. Alby's lips trailed down to Newt's neck and the blonde shivered, clinging to Alby as their lips met again.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

He ate lunch with Chuck that day. They sat by the Homestead, where they could clearly see Newt making out with Alby but by the time Newt had arrived, Thomas and Chuck had already gotten comfortable on the ground and were eating. "So...Newt really loves Alby." Newt was beautiful, he had light blue eyes and long blonde hair that came down to his belly button.

"Yeah," Chuck said through a bite of his sandwich. "Like half the shanks here want to date him. He said he dated Minho once, but they apparently broke up and no one knows why."

Thomas didn't know who Minho was, but he said, "Do you want to date him?"

"'Course I do - look at him, he's hot!" Chuck laughed. "But I doubt he and Alby are breaking up anytime soon."

"Alby's kinda hot too," Thomas had to admit.

Chuck looked at him in surprise. "You think Alby's hot?" He laughed.

Thomas felt his face heat up. "I don't have to be head over heels for him to think he's hot," Thomas said defensively.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chuck said. Then he opened his mouth real wide and called, "Hey, Alby!" Alby stopped kissing Newt long enough to look questioningly at Thomas and Chuck. "Thomas thinks you're-"

"Shut up!" Thomas clamped a hand over his friend's mouth, his face bright red. When Newt smiled at Thomas, Thomas blushed even more and grinned back before he continued to eat his lunch.

* * *

Gally's PoV:

Gally ran straight to the Slammer when he overheard Newt and Alby talking to the Med-jacks. Ben _wasn't dead_. His heart in his throat, he ran across the Glade over to the Slammer. "Benny!"

Ben appeared at the window. There was a huge bandage covering half of his face, his eyes were red as if he'd been crying and he looked terrible. "Gally! Gally, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Shhhh," Gally said. He reached for his love's hand and grabbed it, squeezed it tightly. "What did they do to you?"

"Alby shot me," Ben said. "They're going to Banish me."

Gally shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "No, no they're not, I won't let them." He stood on his toes and pressed their lips together through the metal bars. He wanted more than anything to be able to pull Ben into his arms, to run his hands through that soft blonde hair, to make love to him but he couldn't. Once again, Alby and Newt had acted out of hate, and Ben was paying for it.

"I love you, Benny," Gally said through his tears. "Never forget that."

Ben smiled and clutched the bars, kissing Gally again. "I won't."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm amazed so many people like it - and yes the story will go on through The Death Cure and maybe afterwards. I still don't know who will end up with who or if I'll kill off Newt like Dashner did, but I love him with Thomas so you never know. Anyway here's the next chapter **

* * *

Minho's PoV:

I'm running in the Maze when I see it.

A Griever, laying on the ground, and it takes me a moment to process the fact that this thing is _dead_. "What the shuck?" I say aloud. Knowing I have to tell Alby and Newt, I turn and sprint as fast as I can back to the Maze.

Fifteen minutes later I make it past the Doors, barely able to breathe, my ribs aching, and my mouth feels like a desert on a hot July afternoon. I put my hands on my knees and try to catch my breath, but I can't stand anymore and I fall to the ground, gasping.

That's when I notice the boy for the first time. And despite my exhaustion, the first thought that pops into my head of course is: _Damn, __he's sexy._ **"Alby!"** He screams. **"Newt! Somebody get them!" **He runs over to me.** "Hey - you okay?" **

**"I'm...fine,"** I gasp, and then I recognize him. The Greenbean. "You're the Greenbean, aren't you? Thomas?"

"Yeah," the boy says.

That's when Alby comes up to us.** "What're you doin' back, Minho?" **he asks. **"What happened?"**

**"Calm your wad, Alby," **I say angrily, some of my strength already coming back.** "Make yourself useful and get me some water - I dropped my pack out there somewhere." **

A rush of pain shoots up my leg as he kicks me in the leg. **"What _happened_?"**

**"I can barely talk, shuck-face!" **I yell at him, anger filling me.** "Get me some water!"**

**"Minho's the only shank who can talk to me like that without getting his butt kicked off the Cliff," **Alby says to Thomas before leaving.

**"He lets you boss him around?" **the Greenbean asks.

I shrug and wipe the sweat off my face. **"You scared of that pip-squeak? Dude, you got a lot to learn. Freaking Newbies." **

**"Isn't he the leader?"**

**"Leader?" **I laugh. Alby's never felt like a leader to me. In my mind it's always been Newt, or even Nick. Maybe. **"Yeah, call him leader all you want,"** I tell Thomas, just to amuse him.** "Maybe we should call him El Presidente. Nah nah - Admiral Alby. There you go." **I snicker and rub my eyes.

"So who _is_ the leader if he isn't?" Thomas asks.

_Newt. My sexy, strong, funny, emotional, loving ex boyfriend who loves Alby more than me._**"Greenie," **I say aloud,** "just shut it before you confuse yourself more. Why do you shanks always come in here asking stupid questions? It's really annoying."**

**"What do you expect us to do?" **

**"Do what you're told, keep your mouth shut. That's what I expect."**

Then Thomas said something that shocked me. **"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what you did as a Newbie."**

A rush of anger comes over me. I had been one of the first Gladers! I'm a Keeper, and I dated the real leader of the Glade! **"I was one of the first Gladers, slinthead,"** I say. **"Shut your hole till you know what you're talking about." **

The boy moves to sit up and my stomach drops. Hell, I don't want him to _leave_. So I put on a fake smirk and smoothly lie**, "Dude, sit down. I'm just playing with your head. It's too much fun - you'll see when the next Newbie..." **And then I remember what Newt told me. **"Guess there won't be another Newbie, huh?"**

The boy sits down again and I breathe out a sigh of relief. **"Guess not." **

**"You saw the chick, right?"** I ask him.I hadn't seen what happened and man did I want to find out. Being a Runner and being out in the Maze all day, you miss a lot of drama. It's sometimes good and other times (like now), it can be a burden. **"Everyone says you probably know her or something." **

**"I saw her. Doesn't really look familiar at all."**

**"She hot?"**

**"Yeah, I guess she's hot," **he answers after a pause.

Jealousy immediately fills me because it means he's not gay, and then I blush at the thought. But I close my eyes and lay flat on the ground. **"Yeah, you guess," **I say almost sarcastically. **"If you got a thing for chicks in comas, right?" **I snicker.

**"Right." **The boy hesitates.** "So...did you find anything today?" **

I widen my eyes, and almost burst out laughing but I don't.** "You know what, Greenie?" **I say.** "That's usually the dumbest shuck-faced thing you could ask a Runner." **I pause and decide to have some fun. **"But not today."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Just wait till the fancy admiral gets back," **I say, putting as much sarcasm as I can into the voice. "**I don't like saying stuff twice. Plus, he might not want you to hear it anyway." **

**"Well, at least tell me why you look so tired," **Thomas says.** "Don't you run out there every day?"**

I groan as I sit up. **"Yeah, Greenie," **I tell him, **"I run out there every day. "Let's just say I got a little excited and ran extra fast to get my bee-hind back here."**

"Why?"

I throw my hands up, annoyed. **"Dude. I told you. Patience. Wait for General Alby." **

**"Okay, I'll shut up,"** he says.** "Just make sure Alby lets me hear the news, too."**

I feel a twinge of annoyance.** "Okay, Greenie,"** I say sarcastically. **"You da boss." **

Silence comes over us then, and the boy's head snaps up and he looks at me in realization. "Hey, you dated Newt, right?" he asks me.

I try to hide how shocked I am. "How did you know?"

"Chuck said Newt dated someone named Minho," Thomas says. "There another guy here named Minho?"

I laugh. "Good point." I want to flirt with him, so I try to come up with something creative. "Cute _and_ smart, I see." I wink at him and he blushes before looking away.


	31. Chapter 31

The Gladers chapter 31

Newt's PoV:

Since Minho had come back from the Maze early, Newt spent his next break with him in the Deadheads. "We haven't spent enough time together lately," Newt said sadly.

Minho nodded and held him closer. "I know." He grinned and winked flirtatiously at Newt. "But that's partly because I'd be too tempted to kiss you." Their noses touched.

_Ohhhhhh_...Newt thought, but he held back. "Come here, you shank," he said, and pulled Minho's body against him, holding him close. Newt backed up and tripped over a stick, sending them both crashing to the ground, Minho on top of Newt.

Minho laughed. "Clumsy shank," he said. Their gazes and Newt gasped at the love he saw there. Minho still loved him, despite everything. Minho smiled down at him. "I love you."

Newt's heart lifted. "I love you," he said, reaching up to touch Minho's face.

Minho smiled down at him. "Now I'm really tempted to kiss you," he said, rolling over so that Newt was on top of him.

Newt smiled as he rolled on his side, scooted his back against a tree and pulled Minho into his arms. "Minho...do you think Alby's mad at me?"

Minho looked surprised. "Why would he be mad?"

"He blames himself for the choice we made to Banish Ben - I mean, 'we' being all the Keepers," Newt told Minho. "He says he's not mad but things seem a little...I don't know...tense?"

"Well, being a Runner of course I wasn't at the Gathering," Minho reminded him, "but from what I'm hearing, I don't think Alby's mad at _you_,I think he's just upset. Probably stressed, too. I mean look at all that's happened. His ex boyfriend just died, he's the new leader, and now this whole thing with the Greenbean and the girl and Ben happened and he blames himself."

Newt nodded. "I just don't know how I can make it better for him," he sighed.

"Probably not laying with me like this would help him," Minho pointed out.

"What Alby doesn't know can't hurt him."

"I know, but...we shouldn't." Minho stood and helped Newt up. "Besides, break's over anyway. Race you to the Homestead?"

Newt grinned. "You're on, shank." And they took off running.

* * *

Alby's PoV:

He dreaded the Banishing all day.

At one point, he saw Gally at the Slammer, kissing Ben through the metal bars and he looked away, a lump forming in his throat. A half hour before the Doors closed, Alby and Newt stood with all the Gladers by the East Doors.** "Newt," **Alby murmured as a few Gladers dragged Ben over. **"Bring out the Pole." **His lover nodded before going to get it. **"You brought this on yourself, Ben,"** Alby told the boy, unable to look him in the eyes, but telling Ben it was his fault didn't make him feel any better. He held back his tears as Newt came out of the shed with the Pole. Alby took it from him and put the collar around Ben's neck.

**"Please, Alby,"** Ben begged. **"I swear I was just sick in the head from the Changing. I never would've killed him - just lost my mind for a second. Please, Alby, _please_."**

Alby felt more guilty after each word Ben said - he was pissed at Newt. Why couldn't Newt do this? Why did Alby have to? He didn't want to Banish Ben after all, he didn't vote to be a part of this! **"Ben of the Builders," **he said anyway, trying not to glare at his lover, **"you've been sentenced to Banishment for the attempted murder of Thomas the Newbie. The Keepers have spoken, and their word ain't changing. And you ain't coming back. Ever." **He paused, trying to hold the tears back. **"Keepers, take your place on the Banishment Pole."**

"I'm not Banishing him!" Gally shouted as other Keepers stepped forward. "No way!"

Alby couldn't look Ben's boyfriend in the eyes, either. What a coward he was. "You _will_ Banish him, Gally," he forced himself to say. "It's your role as a Keeper."

"Please, Gally!" Ben begged. "Don't - please!"

"Shut up!" Alby yelled at the boy, but Gally was already on his way over to Ben.

"I won't," Gally said. "Never, in a million years, would I even consider doing such a thing. I love you, Benny."

Alby looked away as they kissed. He didn't want to see the love he was about to take away from them. It was completely silent as Ben and Gally kissed for what Alby knew would be the last time. "Gally, if you can't do it, your position as Keeper will be taken away," Newt said.

Alby turned and glared at Newt, furious. "That isn't fair, Newt!" he shouted at his lover. "Banish Ben all you like, and make me do it! But don't make Gally pay for something he didn't vote for!"

Newt looked startled. The rest of the Gladers just stared. Even Ben and Gally stopped kissing. "Alby, Gally's a Keeper," Newt said quietly. He didn't even yell. Alby really didn't deserve Newt. "Whether he voted for this or not is irrelevant. It's his job, along with Minho and Frypan and Winston and everyone else's, to take action to protect the Glade and everyone in it."

The horrible thing was, what Newt said made sense. "I-" Alby stammered, unable to get out any words.

"Why are you doing this, Alby?" Newt asked him.

Alby suddenly wanted to kiss him, and he moved to do just that, but then Ben's loud scream interrupted them. **"_Pllllleeeeeeeeease_! Somebody, help me! You can't do this to me!"**

**"_Shut up!_" **Alby yelled at him.

** "Someone stop them! Help me! Please!"** Ben screeched.

**"If we let shanks like you get away with that stuff, we never would've survived this long. Keepers, get ready," **Alby said.

**"No, no, no, no, no!"** Ben sobbed.** "I swear I'll do anything! I swear I'll never do it again! Pllllleeeeeee—"**

The East Door began to close then, and Alby shouted,** "Keepers, _now_!" **Gally wasn't one of them, he had stepped back and looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to watch. Alby couldn't look at Ben, couldn't bear listening to him crying for Gally to help him, for anyone to help him. Why was Newt being so selfish?

Ben's scream made Alby's ears pop as the Doors closed and the Pole was pulled back. He heard someone sobbing, and looked up just in time to see Thomas running in the direction of the Deadheads. "Thomas!" Minho called. Sighing, the Keeper dropped the Pole and ran after the Greenbean.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

He sat in the corner of the Deadheads, his head in his lap, hugging his legs. "Thomas?" someone said softly. "Can I sit?"

Thomas lifted his head to see Minho staring down at him. He nodded, and Minho sat down. "Why did you come after me?"

Minho blushed. "Because - because I like you," he admitted, blushing even more. He wiped the tears from Thomas' eyes, and Thomas felt something stir inside him. He really, really liked Minho.

Thomas smiled for the first time in a long time. "What did you vote for today, at the Gathering?"

"I didn't," Minho reminded him. "I was in the Maze."

"Oh, yeah," Thomas realized. "It must suck, missing everything that happens in here. How come you wanted to be a Runner?"

Minho returned his smile. "It's not about wanting to," he said, "it's about what you're good at."

Thomas hesitated. He had so many questions to ask Minho, about being a Runner, what it was like, what dating Newt had been like. "What was it like, dating Newt?" Thomas asked.

The question seemed to surprise Minho. The Keeper just sighed and said, "It was amazing," he said. "Best five months of my life - and he chose me over that shuck Alby when he still loved Alby." Minho had a distant look in his eyes. "It was perfect, he was so passionate, loving, and he cared about me. I know he did."

"Why did you break up?"

"It's personal." Minho's voice wavered. "I broke up with him, and he went right to Alby. Wouldn't take me back no matter how much I begged him. I still love him." A pause. "I only ever dated him."

Thomas felt a pang of sympathy for the guy. It must have been hard, so unimaginably hard. "I'm sorry."

"My fault," was all Minho said, and then he laughed, startling Thomas. "We're pathetic shuck-faces, aren't we?"

Thomas managed a smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "How come you haven't dated anyone else?"

"I can't move on," Minho admitted. "I've been asked out a couple of times, but I just can't be with anyone else, Thomas. I can't. Newt's the love of my life, and I don't want anyone else."

Thomas felt disappointed, and then confused. Why was he disappointed? "You should talk to him. Tell him."

"I tried!" Minho exclaimed. "I told him I wanted him back, and he'd already gone to Alby by the time I realized that. And then every time we have some kind of shuck sentimental moment together, his _stupid boyfriend_ somehow finds us!" It took Thomas a moment to realize Minho meant Alby. Minho sighed then. "I'm sorry, Thomas. You don't need to hear this."

"No, I'm glad I could help," Thomas protested. "Besides, I asked."

The weird feelings came back when Minho smiled. Meeting Minho's gaze with his own, he felt like he knew the Keeper so well already. And then Minho was leaning in, and their noses touched. Minho's dark eyes held an emotion Thomas couldn't read as he reached up to stroke the hair on the back of Thomas' head. Thomas' heart pounded, he enjoyed Minho's closeness more than he knew he should.

"Minho, have you seen-" he heard then, and Thomas fell backwards, surprised. Minho was blushing and Thomas could feel his own face heating up as he looked up to see Newt. It was strange seeing him again after hearing Minho talk so much about him, but he didn't look any different. Thomas realized with a start how beautiful he looked, though. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Not a thing." Minho stood and smiled at Thomas as he walked over to Newt. "See you around, Thomas." He winked like he had earlier that day and Thomas blushed as Minho walked away with Newt.


	32. Chapter 32

Newt's PoV:

He could feel the tension in his and Alby's room that night. "Alby?" he said softly as he cracked open the door. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Alby said coldly. His back was to Newt.

Newt sighed as he came in and locked the door behind him. "Alby, can we talk-" he started.

Alby sat up and glared at Newt. "About what? About the fact that you killed Ben?"

Alby may as well have punched Newt. "Alby, don't you use that term," Newt almost growled. "The Keepers voted, and it wasn't just me. Ben was crazy. He tried to kill Tommy-"

"Damn it, Newt, all you care about is that stupid Greenbean!" Alby yelled at him. Tears filled Newt's eyes and he stumbled backwards, his heart clenching. "Why are you so attached to him?!"

Newt glared. "I'm _not_ attached to him-"

"Does our love mean nothing to you-?"

"LET ME FINISH A DAMN SENTENCE ALBY!" Newt shrieked at him. "Give me a buggin' chance!"

Alby got out of bed, wearing a white shirt and boxers over his robe. "You are so _selfish_, Newt!" he yelled. "If you don't remember, you dumb _shuck_, _you_ were the one who told Gally to tell Ben how he felt and then you go and ruin the love they had! You wanted him to Banish Ben, his boyfriend! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

Newt's jaw dropped. "_Alby!_" he shouted. "I-"

There was a knock at the door then, interrupting them. "You guys okay?" Jeff's voice said.

"Oh, we're just fine," Alby snarled. There was a gasp from outside the door and quick footsteps down the hall. He turned his glare to Newt. "I didn't _want_ to Banish Ben! You made me do it anyway, because you were too scared to do it yourself!"

"I did do it myself!" Newt yelled at him, incredibly hurt. "I held onto that _fucking_ Pole!"

"You didn't even..." Alby trailed off. "You were like 'Okay, let's vote. Majority wins! Ben fucking _dies_!' We hardly talked about it! You didn't even think about the people you hurt, just like you didn't think about the people you hurt when you jumped off that wall!" Newt's heart clenched and Alby's eyes widened. "Oh, Newt, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Newt stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with Alby, and he saw the terrified look in Alby's eyes. "_Fuck_ you," he spat, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so loudly the room shook, and the door swung back open. He ran out of the Homestead and fell down beside a tree, then hugged his knees to his chest and cried. He couldn't even describe how much Alby's words hurt. _You didn't even think about the people you hurt, just like you didn't think about the people you get when you jumped off that wall. _The words echoed in his head, almost seeming to make fun of him.

"Newt!" Minho was at his side in almost an instant. Newt realized then how much he needed a friend, and he let Minho hold him while he sobbed. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Newt shook his head. "You know what he said to me?" He lifted his face and sniffled before repeating Alby's words.

Minho's jaw dropped. "That _bitch_!"

"Stop, Minho," Newt said, and grabbed his friend's hand. "It's over. I can't forget what he said to me."

Minho smiled then, surprising Newt. "You know what?" he said. "You will forget, because we're having a party tomorrow night, right here in the Glade."

Newt tried to smile back. "No, Minho, I thought we would have one in the Maze, with the Grievers," he joked. "Maybe we should ask the Grievers what kind of music they like." Minho laughed as Newt went on, "Pop? Rap? Or maybe they like slow music, 'cause you know how slow they are-"

Minho was in hysterics by now. "For shuck's sake, Newt, _stop_," he laughed.

Newt really did smile this time. "Promise me we'll have fun," he said.

"We will," Minho promised, and then laughed. "But not _too_ much fun," he added, "we don't need little Newts running around this place."

Newt felt his face heat up. "Shank," he said, but he was laughing, despite all that had happened that day.

"So...are you gonna try talking to Alby tonight?" Minho asked him.

Newt's whole body was screaming exhaustion. "I just want to sleep," he said, "but I don't want to be alone."

Minho smiled. "I won't ever let you be alone," he said.

* * *

He woke up the next morning with his head tucked under Minho's chin. Groaning, he sat up, and remembered all the details of the night before. Minho sat up just as Newt said, "Well, shuck it."

"You gonna talk to Alby?"

"Better now than never," Newt said, and then looked over at Minho. "Hey, thanks for staying with me last night."

Minho smiled. "It's no problem," he said. Newt gazed into his dark eyes and reminded himself not to throw himself at Minho and kiss him breathless, then got out of bed and headed across the hall towards Alby's room.

He knocked, and Alby opened the door after a few minutes but then slammed it in his face. "Alby!" Newt growled and banged furiously on the door.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep!" The boy looked exhausted.

"I want to talk," Newt said. "Open up."

"I'm going back to bed now," Alby replied, "so I can fuck myself." He slammed the door in Newt's face again.

Newt was confused for a moment before he remembered his last words to Alby the night before. Hurt, he went to go get some breakfast and tried to put thoughts of Alby out of his mind.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

The party was quickly getting out of control.

Alby and Minho were going to look at the dead Griever the next day, and both had come to the party. Thomas hadn't heard the fight himself, but he'd heard rumors spreading across the Glade that Newt and Alby had gotten into a huge fight last night. He'd felt tension between the two at Ben's Banishing, but that was all he knew for sure. Some said they broke up, some didn't. Either way, it didn't stop Thomas and Chuck from ogling Newt from across the room. "Oh, shuck it, look at how he dances," Chuck sighed. Newt had his arms over his head and was moving his hips like it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

"I think Alby's jealous," Thomas observed. Chuck turned to look - Alby was sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand, and was watching the blonde with a hungry look in his eyes. "Maybe not jealous, more like turned on." Thomas looked back at Newt, and his heart swelled. "You can't blame the guy."

Chuck laughed. "Half the shanks here are staring at him. Look."

Thomas looked, and saw Chuck was right. He felt a wave of protection and went straight over to Newt, almost laughing at the sight of Chuck's jaw practically on the floor. Thomas wasn't drunk, but he felt a rush of adrenaline. "Hey, Newt," he said.

Newt smiled at him. "Hey Tommy! Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's great - whoa," Thomas said as Newt grabbed his hands and pulled him close.

"Dance with me, Tommy," Newt slurred, grabbing Thomas' hips. Thomas blushed before dancing with Newt, a rush of pleasure filling him as Newt grinded against him.

"Newt," he sighed. He gathered his courage and grinded with Newt, his heart in his throat, but he enjoyed it like nothing else. What he didn't see was the look of intense jealousy in Minho's eyes, or Alby's. He just danced with Newt, and later on out of curiosity, Thomas followed Newt to get a drink.

Newt was laughing. "You've never had a drink before?"

"Not that I can remember," Thomas pointed out. "But maybe I have."

Newt held a bottle of vodka out. "Well, here's to first times," Newt said, and took a long drink then handed it to Thomas. "Drink, ya buggin' shank."

Thomas smiled and drank. It burned his throat but he handed it back to Newt anyway, trying not to blush at the fact that they were sharing a bottle of alcohol.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Minho whooped then, and everyone cheered.

Newt laughed before setting the bottle down. "Come on," he said to Thomas, and pulled him over to their friends.

Minho, who was so drunk he'd thrown up already, slurred, "Okay, the person who spins the bottle has to kiss whoever it lands on. No matter who it is!"

So that was how Frypan kissed Jeff, and then it was Alby's turn. Alby spun and Thomas was surprised to see that it landed on Minho. "No way," he said. "I'm not kissing you!"

"I don't really wanna kiss you, either," Minho said, "but it's a party so kiss me, you shank." He leaned across the bottle and spinner and pressed his lips to Alby's, earning cheers and whistles from the Gladers. Thomas swore the kiss deepened ever so slightly, but it broke before Thomas could know for sure. "I've always thought you were hot," Minho told him, shocking everyone including Thomas. Minho was attracted to Alby?

And then it was Newt's turn. He spun, and Thomas watched eagerly to see who it would land on. The spinner stopped and Thomas looked up to see it had landed on Alby.

Newt's PoV:

_Of bloody course_, Newt thought. It could have been anyone, anyone but Alby! How had he not expected this? "I am so not kissing you," Alby said, crossing his arms. "I've already kissed Minho - I'm not kissing you!"

"You liked it," Minho told Alby, but Alby ignored him.

"I am so not kissing you, either," Newt said.

"Come on guys," said Chuck, "it's time for you to kiss and make up already."

Newt snorted. "Fine, I'll kiss him," he said. "But because of the game, not because I want to."

"Uh huh," Minho said, rolling his eyes.

"Denial," Chuck added.

Newt glared at Alby as he leaned in. "Don't make this harder than it already is," he said.

"I won't," Alby agreed. His lips touched Newt's then in a simple kiss, just a touch of the lips before Newt pulled back.

_I still want you_, Newt realized, staring at Alby. A lump formed in his throat. "Alby..."

"My turn," Zart said quickly, and spun the bottle c


	33. Chapter 33

The Gladers chapter 33

Newt's PoV:

He woke up with the sun shining bright in his eyes. His head pounded and he moaned in pain, causing someone to stir beside him. "Alby?"

He was surprised when Thomas sat up in bed beside him. Newt blushed and said, "Oh my God!"

Thomas looked at Newt. "You wanted me to stay with you, so we sorta...slept together."

Newt felt the blood drain from his face. "_Slept_ together?!"

Thomas blushed. "I mean - no, we didn't have sex!" he added quickly. "We didn't kiss, or anything, nothing happened. You just asked me to stay, so I did, and we slept."

A flashback of a memory came back to Newt. Him, kissing Alby in front of their friends. "Oh god, I kissed Alby." Newt remembered how it had made him feel. He put several fingers to his lips, remembering Alby's soft lips pressed against his. A lump formed in his throat and he fought back tears. "I want him back, Tommy."

Thomas smiled. "Go talk to him, before he and Minho leave."

Newt sighed. "Never speak of this," he told the Greenbean. "But thanks for staying with me. I needed a friend." The boy's eyes lit up as Newt got out of bed and went to find Alby.

* * *

Alby was still in his room. "Alby, we need to talk! Open up!" Newt pounded on the door.

He heard a sigh, followed by the door opening a few moments later. "What?"

"Please just hear me out, Alby," Newt said. When Alby glared up at him Newt said, "I'm sorry, Alby. I love you and I'm sorry for everything I said."

Alby looked at him and didn't so much as blink. "Newt, Minho and I have to be up in a few hours, and I have a terrible hangover. Can we please talk later?"

Newt shook his head. "Kiss me," he said. "Kiss me and if you want to go to sleep then, I'll leave you alone. Promise." Their gazes met and Newt stared into Alby's eyes as he kissed him gently, deeply. Newt moaned, clinging to Alby's robe as Alby pulled Newt into his arms, running a hand through his long blonde hair. Alby's hands were up his shirt, in his hair, and Newt didn't care about anything else in that moment but him and Alby, kissing in the doorway.

And then Alby's lips left his. "I can't," Alby said. "I'm sorry, Newt. I love you, but I can't." He closed the door and left Newt standing in the hall alone.

* * *

That night was the worst of his life.

He was alone, sleeping on the couch and listening to the snores of the Gladers. He lay there for hours, unable to sleep, and when he heard the rumbling of the Doors opening, he shot out of bed and ran as fast as he could towards the Doors, a group of Gladers right behind him. He didn't want to see Alby's dead body, or Tommy's and Minho's, but knew he didn't have a choice. Life as he knew it was over. The people he loved were dead.

So he was absolutely shocked when he saw Thomas and Minho standing by the Doors, looking more exhausted than Newt had ever seen someone look.** "What happened?"** he asked.** "How in the bloody...?"**

"We'll tell you later," Thomas said, but Newt was already limping his way over to Minho.

"I thought you were dead," Newt sobbed as he reached Minho.

Minho managed a smile. "Not dead, just exhausted," he said, but that didn't stop Newt from wrapping his arms around Minho's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Some Gladers gasped as Newt's lips touched Minho's, but he pulled Minho into his arms and brushed their lips together, kissing him passionately and not even caring who was watching.

"I love you," Newt sniffled when the kiss ended. Minho's eyes glistened with tears as he leaned in and kissed Newt again. Minho broke the kiss and held Newt tightly for a long time.

"Do I get a kiss?" Newt heard Thomas ask, jokingly, and Newt managed a laugh before wiping the tears from his eyes and letting go of Minho.

He went over to Thomas and hugged him, ignoring the rest of the Gladers' reactions. "Thanks for saving my friends," he said.

Thomas just held him tighter, and Newt's heart fluttered. "It's no problem," he said. "Really."

And then Newt remembered Alby. "Where's Alby?" he asked as he pulled away, blushing.

"Come here." Thomas led Newt over to the wall, and pointed up. When Newt dared to look up, he was shocked at what he saw. Alby, his love, hanging on the ivy by his arms and legs. An image of Newt holding onto the ivy himself, jumping off the wall, flashed in his mind. "Alby!" he yelled, but the boy he loved didn't budge.** "Is he...alive?"**

**"I don't know," **Thomas said.** "Was when I left him up there." **

**"When you left him..." Newt shook his head. "You and Minho get your butts inside, get yourselves checked by the Med-jacks. You look bloody awful. I want the whole story when they're done and you've rested up." **

Thomas seemed to hesitate - Newt had no idea why - but Minho grabbed his arm and said, **"We need sleep. And bandages. **_Now_**." **

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

He was just falling asleep when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Minho, wearing a robe and pajama pants, and he looked better but he was covered in bandages and still looked exhausted. "Can I sleep in here?" he asked. "I don't wanna be alone - not after what happened out there, man." He blushed.

Thomas' heart lifted, and he scooted over to make room for Minho. It was a bit awkward at first, Minho had to press himself against Thomas in the small twin bed so there would be room for both of them. Eventually Thomas snuggled against Minho, feeling exhausted but happy, and he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

He didn't leave Alby's bedside for a long time.

He sat there alone, crying, while Tommy and Minho slept. Alby looked terrible, he looked like Ben had and he was screaming, his veins were green and he had a wild look in his eyes. Tears streamed down Newt's face, it hurt like nothing else to see Alby like this. "Alby, please," Newt begged. He knew Alby wasn't seeing him, he was probably seeing something way worse.

Alby was like that for days. The worst of it was over in a day, but still Newt stayed with him. He was crying frequently now, unable to stop the tears from trickling down his cheeks. "Please come back to me, Alby," he said. "We need you." He clutched Alby's hand tighter. "I need you. I love you. Please..." He couldn't speak anymore, and he buried his face in Alby's chest and cried.

Alby's screams echoed the room, but Newt didn't leave. Each scream made him jump - they were so loud they hurt Newt's ears, but he stayed with the boy he loved.

There was a knock on the door after what seemed like forever. Assuming it was a Med-jack, Newt said, "Come in."

Chuck came in, a worried look on his face. "Newt? Are you okay?"

Newt smiled, and his heart lifted. "I'm fine," he said. "Worried about Alby - the buggin' shank won't stop screaming." He wiped his eyes, which were filled with tears.

Chuck looked like he wanted to ask something but was scared to. "Can I stay?" he asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Greenbeans aren't-" Newt started, but then remembered that Chuck wasn't the Greenbean anymore - Tommy was, as hard as it was to believe. "Sorry, forgot. Sure, you can stay, as long as you don't mind the screaming."

As if encouraged by Newt's words, Alby let out an ear-piercing scream. Chuck jumped ten feet, winced, then put his hands over his ears. Newt couldn't help laughing. "And I thought they were loud all the way across the Glade," Chuck said as he pulled up a chair to sit beside Newt. He looked over at the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"You already asked me that," said Newt, laughing softly.

"Oh, yeah." A heavy silence came over them then, except for Alby's screams. "Newt, I have to tell you something," Chuck said after a while.

Newt sat up, curiosity filling him. "What?" Seeing the younger boy's hesitant look, he said, "Chuck, you can tell me anything."

"I...Ihaveacrushonyou."

He hadn't understood any of that. "Sorry, missed that," he said.

"I have a crush on you!" Chuck blurted out, and Newt suddenly remembered how he'd thought Chuck liked him as more than a friend, and he felt guilty for forgetting so easily. He'd wanted to find out if Chuck liked him. "I like you, Newt, I like you a lot."

Newt smiled. "Chuck, I'm flattered, but you know how complicated my love life is right now," he said. "I love Alby and Minho, and you also know about the problems Alby and I are having."

"I can help," Chuck said desperately.

Newt's heart ached, he really didn't want to reject the younger boy. "Chuck, I'm sorry," he said, "but I don't have feelings for you. I like you as a friend but nothing more." He felt awful, Chuck looked heartbroken and Newt had been the one to cause him pain. Unable to stand seeing Chuck so sad, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He closed his eyes as Chuck gasped against his lips, and he felt Chuck's hand in his hair for a few moments before he pulled back. "That was...nice," he admitted, and while that was true he'd felt no stirrings, just friendship.

"Newt," Chuck gasped. He clutched Newt's shirt and tried to kiss Newt again but Newt made himself pull back. "You just, you just kissed me."

"I don't feel anything for you, Chuck," Newt said. "I'm sorry."

Chuck's gaze fell to the floor and he said nothing. Newt felt terrible, but he and Chuck sat in silence and listened to Alby's screams.

* * *

Minho's PoV:

Thomas is still asleep when I wake up. His back is to me and my arms are around his waist, holding his body against mine. My face is buried in his soft brown hair, and I feel my face heat up as I sit up and pull away.

He looks younger when he's asleep. He doesn't snore, unlike Newt, though Newt would never admit that he snores. Talking to Alby, he's said the same thing about Newt snoring, but Thomas doesn't snore. I think of the amazing thing he did last night, saving Alby and me both. My heart flutters and I realize what these feelings are, the feelings so similar to what I feel for Newt.

I love Thomas.

Shocked - stunned, really - I lean back on my pillow. He'll never love me back, and even if he's gay, I've seen with my own eyes how he stares at Newt. But he let me stay with him last night when I didn't want to be alone. Maybe I have a chance with him.

I reach over and shake his shoulder. "Wake up, sleepyhead," I say in his ear.

Thomas groans and rolls over to face me. "Why did you wake me up?"

I search for an answer. "I...don't know," I finally admitted. I grin and flirt with him some more. "So I could stare at your pretty blue eyes," I add, followed by a wink.

Thomas goes crimson. "Well, guess we better get up," he says, and gets up. He leaves and goes down the hall towards the bathroom, and I feel a rush of disappointment and something else that I know now is love.


	34. Chapter 34

Minho's PoV:

The next time I see Newt, I pull him aside to talk. "Can't believe you're outta bed already," he comments as we go in the Deadheads. "You and Tommy looked bloody awful, can't imagine how tired you two must've been."

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about," I say. "Newt, I'm in love with Thomas."

I swear for a second that I can see disappointment in Newt's eyes, but then he grins and claps me on the shoulder. "Congrats, ya buggin' shank!" he says loudly. "I'm glad you found someone. Tommy's a great guy." I must look pretty devastated because he frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think he loves me." My vision blurs with tears.

"Oh, Minho." Newt pulls me into a hug. "He loves you, I know it." He pulls back. "Who wouldn't love you?"

I blush and try to smile. "Thanks. Can you help me figure out a way to tell him?"

"Sure, you lovesick shuck." He laughs and I roll my eyes. Newt gasps then and my heart lifts. "Tell him at the Gathering tomorrow! And then ask him to be your boyfriend, in front of everyone."

"I doubt he'll appreciate that," I say. "It's so risky, and I don't even know if he's gay."

"Trust me. Tommy's gay," Newt says.

I take a deep breath. "Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow." I smile at him. "I love you, Newt."

He smiled back and pulls me close. "I'll always love you, Minho," he tells me, resting his forehead against mine.

* * *

By the time the Gathering rolls around, I'm about ready to klunk my pants from nervousness. I've never asked anyone out, not that I can remember, and especially not in front of a crowd like this. **"In place of our leader, sick in bed, I declare this Gathering begun,"** Newt says, and rolls his eyes. I grin. **"As you all know, the last few days have been bloody crazy, and quite a bit seems centered around our Greenbean, Tommy, seated before us." **

I feel a rush of envy when Thomas blushes.** "He's not the Greenie anymore,"** Gally says. **"He's just a rule breaker now." **And then my envy becomes anger.

**"Gally, try to keep some buggin' order, here,"** says Newt. **"If you're gonna blabber your shuck mouth every time I say something, you can go ahead and bloody leave, because I'm not in a very cheerful mood." **Ialmost laugh. That's just one of the many reasons why I love Newt. Newt glares at Gally and then says, **"Glad we got that out of the way."** He rolls his eyes again.** "Reason we're here is because almost every lovin' kid in the Glade has come up to me in the last day or two either boohooing about Thomas or beggin' to take his bloody hand in marriage." **_Please don't look at me_, I pray, and try to keep the blush off my face, because I know Newt means me.** "We need to decide what we're gonna do with him." **Gally leans forward but Newt says,** "You'll have your chance, Gally. One at a time. And Tommy, you're not allowed to say a buggin' thing until we ask you to. Good that?" **Ilook over at Thomas, who nods, even though he doesn't look too happy about it.** "Zart the Fart, you start." **

I snicker, as does Gally and Frypan and Winston. **"Well, I don't know,"** Zart says. **"He broke one of our most important rules. We can't just let people think that's okay." **He rubs his hands. **"But then again, he's...changed things. Now we know we can survive out there, and that we can beat the Grievers." **

**"Oh, give me a break," **Gally spits.** "I bet Minho's the one who actually got rid of the stupid things." **

I want to punch the shank.** "Gally, shut your hole!" **Newt yells. **"I'm the bloody Chair right now, and if I hear one more buggin' word out of turn from you, I'll be arrangin' another Banishing for your sorry butt." **_I love you_, I think, and for a moment I think I said that out loud.

**"Please,"** Gally says.

**"Is that it?"** Newt asks Zart. **"Any official recommendations?" **When Zart shakes his head, Newt says, **"You're next, Frypan." **

I end up going last, as I always do. I feel like I'm going to pass out when Newt says, **"Go ahead, last but not least. **I know there's something specific you wanna say to Tommy."

I want to klunk my pants now more than ever, because I can feel Thomas' gaze on me like a heavy weight. "Thomas, what you did out there was amazing," I say. "While I acted all weak, you were strong and saved my friend' slide and my own life. I know Newt loves Alby, and I love Newt, and you saved Newt just as much as me and Alby." Thomas is blushing furiously by now. I walk over to him and take his hand, stare into his eyes. "Thomas, I want you to know when I tell you this that I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend."


	35. Chapter 35

Thomas' PoV:

He sat there in shock. Minho, the Keeper of the Runners, wanted Thomas who had been there for days, to be his boyfriend? Everyone except Newt was staring at them in shock. He thought Newt looked almost smug, and Newt nodded when Thomas looked over at him for permission to say something. Thomas looked at Minho and choked out a sob before throwing himself into the Keeper's arms. "Yes," he sighed, tightening his grip on Minho. "Yes. I love you so much, Minho," he sobbed, and blinked tears out of his eyes. "I love you."

He pulled back to see tears in Minho's eyes, too. "I love you, Tommy," Minho said, and Thomas never felt more at home than he did right then. He felt so happy, especially when Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and kissed him, in front of everyone. It was Thomas' first kiss that he could remember and he put his hands on Minho's hips, pulling the Keeper close. Minho's lips were so soft as they brushed over his, so gentle, and Thomas felt a burst of love for his new boyfriend.

Minho pulled back and giggled, shocking Thomas. Thomas laughed too and Minho went in for another kiss, both boys having long forgotten the other Gladers in the room. "This is ridiculous!" Gally yelled, and Thomas and Minho broke apart to stare at him, Thomas' arms still around Minho's waist. "It's Thomas' fault that Ben's dead! He doesn't deserve love!"

Thomas was so sick of Gally. He wasn't even afraid of the guy anymore. "Gally, you know instead of talking in the third person to everyone you could at least have some courage and look at me when you're saying that."

Minho laughed. "That's my boyfriend," he said, pulling Thomas' close and kissing his hair.

Gally looked furious. "Newt, are you even listening to this guy?!" he shreiked. "I've been on the Council, I'm a Keeper, he's been here for what, a week?! And how do we know he's not lying?!"

"I was out in the Maze with him," Minho pointed out. "I_ saw_ him do the wait-and-dive thing. You're a crazy shuck-face, Gally. You're jealous because your boyfriend didn't keep his mind."

"Whatever," Newt said quickly before Gally could say anything. "Minho, say your opinion on what you think should happen to Tommy."

**"I nominate this shank to replace me as Keeper of the Runners,"** said Minho.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

After the Gathering, Chuck told Newt that Alby was awake, so Newt immediately went upstairs. He was nervous to see Alby, after everything that had happened, and worried that he would never be the same again. What if he turned out like Gally? Newt couldn't bear the thought.

He opened the door, wondering what he would find, and found Alby laying on the bed looking exhausted. His eyes were closed, but at the sound of the door they opened and Alby smiled when he turned his head and saw Newt. "Newt," he said.

"Alby," Newt sighed, and ran over to the bed and threw himself in Alby's arms. The tears finally spilled down his face and Newt buried his face in Alby's neck, crying and shaking.

"I'm sorry," Alby said. "I'm so sorry."

Newt shook his head; he was crying too hard already to answer. "I love you," he sobbed. "Newt, please forgive me. Please. I can't stand being without you."

The blonde pulled away to see that Alby was crying, too. He nodded and pressed his lips against Alby's, more tears streaming down his face at the feeling of Alby's soft, familiar lips on his. Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and pressed his body against the older boy's, earning a moan as he felt arms wrap aronund his waist. He squeezed his eyes shut, the tears trickling down his cheeks as the kiss grew more heated and passionate. "Alby," Newt moaned, his lips pressed hard against Alby's. He lifted Alby's shirt and ran his hands over Alby's body, still kissing him the whole time. Both boys were crying by now as Alby pulled Newt down on top of him on the bed. Newt pulled Alby's shirt completely off and bent his head to kiss Alby, but his lover pulled away before their lips could touch.

Alby smiled up at him. "Promise me...tonight...it'll just be you and me."

Newt returned his smile and joked, "That's kind of a tall order, isn't it? Kind of lonely being only just the two of us, maybe we should invite Minho to bed, too. Or Tommy. You, me, Minho and Tommy, it'll be a big party."

Alby burst out laughing and reached up to touch his face. "I love you."

Newt's heart fluttered. "I love you," he said, and Alby pulled the blonde against him as they kissed.

The door opened then, and Newt pulled away to see Jeff standing in the doorway, now blushing. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know - I mean - I was just coming to check on Alby."

Newt blushed, too. "It's fine, Jeff. Just a little embarrassing, but that's mainly my fault." He got off Alby and lay down beside him.

Jeff smiled. "I'll give you two time alone," he said. "You two have fun." And he closed the door behind him.

Newt looked at Alby. "You heard the guy," he said, and Alby smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Minho's PoV:

I can't believe I'm kissing Thomas.

We're laying in bed in the Homestead, down the hall from Newt and Alby, and I'm on top of Thomas, kissing him passionately. My tongue is in his mouth and he's moaning arching his back and begging for me. I roll over onto my side and pull him against me as I sneak a hand into his soft brown hair that I've been dying to run my fingers through. He pulls back and stares into my eyes, reaching out to caress my face. "Minho..." He trails off and presses his lips to mine, his kiss slow and deep and so loving that it surprises me, and it feels so good.

He pulls away to smile at me, and I return his smile. "Wow," I say, and am about to kiss him again when there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," we both say at the same time, and then laugh. "I'll get it," I tell him, and peck his lips before going over to the door and opening it.

Newt's standing there, looking like he's going to have a heart attack. "Can we talk?"

Worry mixes in with curiosity as I wonder what's wrong. Alby's okay, he and Alby are together, and I say, "Sure." Looking back over at my boyfriend, I say, "Uh Thomas could you give us a few minutes in here to talk?"

"Yeah, of course," he says, and kisses me on his way out the door.

Newt smiles as I close the door behind us. "You and Tommy enjoying yourselves?" he says.

"Very much so." I grin back at him. "You were right."

"About what?"

"He's a good guy," I tell Newt. "So why did you show up and kick my incredibly sexy boyfriend out of my room?"

Newt laughed. "That was you who did that, you shuck," he reminds me, grabbing my hands and pulling me close. "I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"Alby wants to, um...have sex again and I do too, I really do, but we've been apart for quite a few buggin' days and it feels like our first time all over again," Newt informs me.

Oh. That makes more sense. "Don't let him pressure you into anything, Newt," I tell him. Newt deserves way better than Alby (and no it doesn't have to be me) but I don't tell him that. I don't want to make him more upset.

"He's not pressuring me," he says. I want to roll my eyes. "I want it, too, I'm just a little nervous. I just wanted to ask, do you have anything else like that black dress thing you gave me?"

I smile, forgetting about our mini argument we just had, and lead him over to a drawer. I pick out a blue see-through dress that comes down just barely below the waist, like the other one. "Blue's your color," I tell him as I toss it to him. He catches it and blushes at the sight of it. "Alby's gonna like it. You shouldn't worry...did he like the other one?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Newt grins at me as he wraps his arms around my neck and I gasp at the sudden closeness. "How come you didn't wear something like this when we were together?"

"Didn't wear anything like it then," I tell him. "Besides, I wasn't comfortable with it." I push him towards the door, hoping he's not scared anymore. "Anything I can do to help your nervousness?"

"No, but I wish," he says. "Thanks." He kisses my cheek and goes down the hall, closing the door behind him, and then I hear it lock. I smile. While I think Alby can be a jerk sometimes, he's really sweet to Newt, at least from what I've seen, and Newt seems happy which is all that matters. Who cares what I think about Alby if Newt loves him.

Thomas comes up the stairs. "Can I come back in?"

"Yep." I hadn't even realized Thomas wasn't in the hall anymore. I pull him close and kiss him on the lips, wrapping my arms around him. He presses me against the wall and I groan as he kisses me passionately and pulls me over to the bed.

* * *

Alby's PoV:

Newt had been in the bathroom for a long time now, and Alby was starting to worry. He got up and knocked on the door. "Newt? You okay in there?"

"Fine." He could hear the smile in his lover's voice and a few moments later the door opened, and Alby found himself staring at Newt in a light blue very see-through silk dress, his long blonde hair falling down past his shoulders. He looked sexy and beautiful, at the same time.

"Wow...Newt you look beautiful," Alby breathed, pulling Newt into his arms.

Newt smiled at him. "This is Minho's, too," he admitted. Alby didn't care, he still thought Newt looked gorgeous.

"Well, I bet you look better in it than Minho does." Newt laughed as their lips touched. Alby pulled back after several seconds and stared into Newt's light blue eyes, which matched his dress, now that he thought about it. "I love you."

Newt's eyes filled with tears. "I love you," he said, his voice wavering, and he pressed himself against Alby and kissed him, hard. Alby wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, the silk delicate and almost vulnerable against Alby's fingers. He gripped it tightly and Newt moaned into his mouth, his arms around Alby's neck as he stood on his toes to reach him. "Damn it, Alby, you've gotten taller."

Alby laughed and pressed their lips together, his hands tangled in Newt's long hair. "You're so beautiful, Newt," he murmured into the kiss. After a while, he led Newt over to the bed, after disentangling himself from Newt to go turn out the light before climbing into bed. It felt so good to have Newt beside him, to be kissing him again, even though he knew he didn't deserve it after the awful thing he said to Newt.

Newt pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Alby stared and blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

His lover clutched Alby's shirt in his hands. "I mean you're kissing me like you want to kiss me but something's holding you back."

A lump formed in his throat. "Newt, I'm sorry," he said. "For what I said to you. It was so awful."

Newt smiled. "You're still on that?"

Alby blinked a tear out of his eye and he wiped his eyes and sniffled. "It was horrible. It was the worst thing I could have said, to anyone, especially to you," he said. "And I deserved way worse than what you did to me after that."

"Alby..." Newt trailed off. Their gazes met and Alby marveled at how beautiful Newt's eyes were. "Alby, I love you, and that was then. I told you I forgive you. You said you were sorry, and I forgave you, and you're the only one still obsessing."

Alby forced a smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "I love you, Newt," he said, and kissed him. As minutes passed their kisses became more desperate, more hungry, and Alby pulled Newt down on top of him. Newt unbuttoned Alby's shirt and pushed it off him, he ran his hands over Alby's body and reached for his belt. "Newt," he whimpered, feeling himself getting hard. "P-Please." Newt smiled as Alby heard his belt hit the floor somewhere in the room with a loud clang as the younger boy unbuttoned his jeans, pulled his zipper down and put a hand in his jeans. Alby gasped and arched his back. "Ohhhhh..."

Newt smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "Do you like that, Alby?"

"I love it! Newt, please, more..." Alby was getting more and more desperate. He grabbed Newt's hips and grinded against him, desperate to have Newt inside him, right now.

"So you want me to be on top of you?" the blonde asked as he moved against Alby in a way that turned him on like nothing else. "You want me to dominate you?"

"YES! Newt..." Alby cried out.

There was a knock on the door then, and Alby felt a rush of annoyance. "Will you shucks be quiet?" Minho demanded. "I can't make out with Thomas listening to all this moaning and screaming!"

"Oh, you can make out with Tommy just fine," Newt called.

"Slintheads," Minho called and Alby heard footsteps down the hall, followed by a door closing and locking.

Newt smiled down at Alby and kissed him. "Newt, I want you in me," Alby said. "Now." And Newt pulled his pants and underwear down and pushed inside him, making passionate love to him for the first time since they got back together. It was weird being on the bottom but a good weird, and afterwards Newt fell down onto the bed beside him. It was dark and Alby couldn't see much, but he could see Newt tearing up. He smiled, it was so cute when he did that, and they'd just broken up and gotten back together, so Newt was probably going to be extra emotional tonight.

"Alby, I love you." His voice was broken and Alby could see the tears streaming down his lover's cheeks.

"I love you more than anything, Newt," Alby answered. "More than anything." He kissed Newt, and thought for the first time in days how impossibly amazing his life was.


	36. Chapter 36

Minho's PoV:

"Minho, wait up!" I hear Alby call and I turn as he approaches me.

"Alby, I'm kinda in a hurry," I tell him. "What is it?"

Alby takes a deep breath. "I feel awful about what I said to Newt the night we fought," he says, "and I want to ask him to marry me."

I feel like he kicked me in the gut. "Serious?"

Alby nods and smiles a bit. "I'm happy, Minho. I'm happy with him and I really think he's happy, too," he says. "I know we're not really friends, but I think the one thing we both want for him is for him not to get hurt." I nod in agreement. "Do you think he'll say yes?"

"I don't know, man," I say honestly. "I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes all the time - he loves you more than me."

"You know that's not true, Minho," Alby says. "He loves you more."

"No, he loves you more." I laugh and fold my arms. "Can you believe we're arguing over this? What shuck faces we are." I roll my eyes and snicker.

Alby laughs. "Well, we both love him," he points out. "So, can you give me some advice?"

I sigh as I try to think. I never actually asked Newt to marry me, but I can guess what he would like. "You should dress up," I tell him. "Wear something nice, ask for a ring for Newt when we send down the list of supplies today. We're supposed to get it today, and if not then no ring, and knowing that boy his decision won't change whether you have a ring or not."

"Thanks," says Alby. I smile, even though this is kinda awkward for me because Alby and I have kissed before, and I_ liked_ it. Not that I would ever admit it to Alby.

Alby grins at me. "So you've always thought I'm hot, have you?" He shoves me playfully.

I feel my face heat up, and I smirk back at him. "Shank. I was drunk."

He laughs. "Do you have a crush on me?"

I'm definitely blushing now. "Alby! I'm so not talking about this with you!"

That's when Zart walks by, on his way to the Gardens. "Hey, Zart, guess what?" Alby says.

"You and Minho are hanging out without blowing the place up?" Zart says. "Congrats, guys!" He snickers.

"That, and Minho has a crush on me," says Alby before I realize what he's up to.

"Alby!" I look at Zart frantically. "He's just being a shuck head," I say to Zart.

"Whatever ya say, denial," Zart says before heading off towards the Gardens.

"Huh?" I just then realize what he said and glare in his direction then turn my glare to Alby. "You're such a shuck face!"

"Oh, just admit we're friends."

"Fine. We're friends. Now leave me alone, slinthead," I say, grinning at him before going in the Map Room.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

After dinner, when the sun began setting, only a few people were left in the cafeteria. Newt had just put his plate in the dishwasher when he looked up to see Chuck, who was grinning at him. "Your boyfriend wants to see you," he said, nudging Newt, and looking as if he was about to burst with a secret.

Newt narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"He wouldn't say why," Chuck said nervously.

Newt smiled. "You're a bad liar, Chuck," he told the kid. "Alby doesn't want me to know."

"It's a surprise," said Chuck. "He wants you out by the Box."

"I thought the supplies already got here," Newt said. Chuck didn't say anything, he just walked out of the kitchens and Newt followed him, along with the few other Gladers that had still been eating. _So that's where everyone is_, Newt realized. He searched for Alby, and his heart lifted when he saw his boyfriend standing by the Box, dressed in a black and white tuxedo that looked amazing on him and that brought out his dark eyes. Newt smiled as he walked over to Alby, ignoring the rest of the Gladers watching. "How come you're all dressed up, pretty boy?" he asked as Alby pulled him close. "Got somewhere to be?"

"Ask him, dude," Minho said, clapping Alby on the back as if they'd been lifelong friends.

"What's going on?" Newt asked. "Are you guys _friends_ now? Why did you bring everyone here, and why are you all dressed up - not that I don't love it, but why?"

Alby laughed. "Minho and I are friends," he answered. "He kind of helped me out this morning, and we were joking around and stuff." Newt gawked at Alby and Minho, who both looked happy, and Newt smiled. It was about bloody time. "Newt," Alby went on, "we met almost right here. In that Box is where we met." He pointed to the Box. Newt looked up at him, incredibly confused. "I know these past few months I could have been a better boyfriend to you, and I have absolutely no idea why you're still with me, why you still love me."

"Alby-" Newt started.

Alby shook his head. "I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished," he said. Newt nodded and Alby continued. "Newt, I love you so much, and despite everything we've been through, we're still together." Newt's heart ached, but it was almost a good ache, he wanted to kiss Alby breathless at that moment.

That was when Alby got down on one knee and Newt's stomach dropped as he realized what was happening. "Alby?" he squeaked, in a high voice that made some Gladers laugh.

Alby smiled up at him and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a sparkling ring. "Newt, when we get out of here, will you marry me?"

Tears spilled down Newt's face. He felt like he was going to explode with happiness. "Yes," he choked, barely able to speak. "Oh my God. Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, you bloody shuck." Everyone laughed then as Newt pressed his lips to Alby's in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's waist and pulled him close as their friends clapped for them. "I love you," he sobbed against Alby's lips, and only when he pulled back from Alby's lips did he realize that Minho and Tommy were gone.

* * *

Minho's PoV:

Until now, I hadn't realized how much I'd been counting on Newt to say no.

He had said yes and my world felt like it was crumbling, ending, vanishing. When Newt kissed Alby, the tears finally spilled down my face and I ran for the Deadheads. When I get to the back of the forest, I throw a rock, aiming for a tree. It hits it with a loud clacking sound and falls on the ground. "Fuck!" I scream, running my hands through my hair and pacing in angry circles.

I hear a familiar laugh. "Whoa," Thomas says as I look up. "What did that rock ever do to you?" He laughs again and comes over to me, pulling me against him. I take a deep breath, realizing how much I needed him, and I rest my forehead against his.

"Tommy, Newt's getting married," I say.

"I know that," he replies, rubbing my back gently.

"He's marrying Alby. They'll be together forever and Newt won't even look back at me," I tell him.

"He loves you," Thomas says. I want so badly to believe him, but my heart's aching like nobody's business and I want Newt.

I shake my head. "He loves Alby. He's probably not even thinking about me right now." I take a deep shuddering breath and hug Thomas, burying my face in his neck.

"Actually, you're all he's thinking about," says a familiar voice. I pull away from Thomas to find Newt standing in front of me and Thomas. Newt walks over to me and tries to hold my hand, but I pull away, surprising even myself. I want him and then I pull away when he tries to hold my hand? I sigh and reach for his hand, lacing my fingers through his and squeezing his hand tightly. "How many times will I have to tell you I love you for you to believe me?"

I smile at him, noticing how his light blue eyes light up when I smile. I don't even notice Thomas slipping away, out of sight from me and Newt. "I love hearing it," I tell him.

"Good that," Newt says. I lean in so that our noses touch and he gasps, pulling away slightly before saying, "Minho, I can't."

"Please," I beg. "Please." I run my hands down his torso and wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him against me as Newt pushes me backwards. My back hits the wall of the Glade, Newt's lips pressing hard against mine. Our kiss is fervent, desperate, and if I thought I wanted him before it's nothing compared to now. He brushes his lips against mine as I run my hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head. "You're so beautiful, Newt," I gasp, and connect my lips to his again. I feel him unbuttoning my shirt which he tosses somewhere, I don't see where and it's not like I care. His bare skin is warm against mine, the air cool against my skin. Goosebumps raise on my arms as I wrap them around him. I can feel Newt's heart beating against mine, like a second heart.

He pulls back to whisper "I love you" against my lips, and kisses me again. A lump forms in my throat and I run my hands through his hair, feeling him moan against my mouth.

"What the hell?" _Shit._ I'd completely forgotten about Alby, forgotten about the friendship we'd just found. And here he caught me in a heated make out session with his fiance. I'm screwed.

Newt turns around, blushing as he sees Alby. "Alby, I-"

Alby sighs. "You know what?" he says. "I'm done fighting about this. You two love each other, and I totally get it. Actually, I probably would've done the same thing, so I'd be a hypocrite for yelling at you."

I realize my mouth had fallen open, and I close it. "Who are you and what have you done with Alby?" I joke.

He laughs. "I know Newt loves me, and that's all that matters to me," says Alby. "You two love each other, you're close, and you're probably gonna kiss once in a while. At least you don't do it every day. I guess I have to shuck it and man up."

"Alby, that's..." Newt's gawking at him, looking lost for words. I can't blame the guy. I can't find any words myself. He walks over to Alby and pecks his lips. "I love you."

Alby smiles. "I love you," he agrees, and kisses Newt.

I clear my throat, and reach for my shirt which is on the ground. "Guess I'll go find Thomas," I say, but neither Newt or Alby seems to hear me, because they're already making out. I laugh as I put my shirt on, buttoning it as I walk towards the Homestead, feeling a lot better than I had.

* * *

**AN: This story is going by so much faster than I expected it to! Thank you all for your favorites, follows, reviews, etc., reviews are always appreciated especially for this chapter since I'm not sure if I like it or not. Updates soon **


	37. Chapter 37

Newt's PoV:

Almost a half an hour later, Newt and Alby were sitting in the room in the Homestead with the fireplace, a large fire crackling behind the metal gate. Newt and Alby sat by the fireplace, Newt's arms around Alby's neck as they kissed. Their kiss was slow, deep, and Newt tried to keep himself from throwing himself at Alby and attacking him with kisses. He loved this, after all. He loved the feelings he got when they kissed like this, the warm bursts of love that made him so happy Alby felt the same way. And they were getting married. He would be with Alby for the rest of his life.

He tilted his head, deepening the already soft and deep kiss. Alby smiled against his lips, running his hands down Newt's bare chest and stomach - he'd forgotten his shirt in the Deadheads when Minho had all but ripped it off him. Alby's hands rested on Newt's hips, holding him close. A lump formed in Newt's throat as Alby's soft lips brushed over his. _No, I won't cry_, Newt told himself. _I won't. Not _again_, damn it_. He always cried during emotional moments like this, and while Alby thought it was adorable, Newt hated it. It made him look weak.

He took a deep breath as he gripped Alby's short hair and brought his lover's head even close to his. "Love you, Alby," he choked against Alby's lips, his own lip trembling as he brought their lips together again. He pulled Alby's head closer to his, running his hands through that soft, dark hair. He ran his hands up Alby's shirt and broke their kiss to pull his lover's shirt over his head. He ran his hands over Alby's perfect body and said, "You're so beautiful Alby."

Alby smiled. "Not as beautiful as you," he said.

"You're the hottest shank here," Newt told him, and he swore Alby blushed.

"Hotter than Minho?"

"Close. But yes." Alby smiled and pressed his lips to Newt's. "Minho's attracted to you."

"I knew it!" Alby exclaimed. "...did he tell you?"

"Yep," Newt said, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck. He pressed their bodies together, feeling Alby's heart beating against his own.

Blue eyes met dark ones. "Kiss me like you kissed Minho back there," Alby said. "Please."

"Alby..." Newt reached up and touched his lover's face, and the older boy sighed and leaned into his touch. Newt's eyes flickered down to Alby's lips and they leaned in at the same time, Alby's lips pressed hard against Newt's. Newt dug his fingers in the hair on the back of Alby's head, bringing his head closer as Alby moaned. He climbed into Alby's lap, pressing himself against Alby and brushing their lips together.

"I love you," Alby mumbled into the kiss, and Newt whimpered in response as he tangled his hands in Alby's soft hair. "I love you." His arms were around Newt's waist, holding him close, Newt's legs wrapped around Alby's waist as they sat on the ledge in front of the fireplace.

That was when the door opened, and Newt reluctantly pulled away from Alby's lips and stared at the couple in the doorway. "Sorry." Thomas blushed, Minho's arms wrapped around his waist. "We thought there was no one in here, that you guys were, um, upstairs, sorry." Minho looked at Newt, who felt his face heat up as he remembered the kiss. Without another word, Thomas closed the door behind him. Minho didn't say a word to Newt, but Newt swore he blushed as the door closed.

"That was awkward," Alby said then. Newt had been thinking the same thing. "Let's go to the bedroom." He stood up, taking Alby's hands and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

Later, he lay in Minho's arms in the bed they had been sharing for the past couple of days since Minho asked him out. "Minho?" he said. The Keeper had been silent for a while and Thomas was beginning to wonder if he was asleep.

Minho moved his arm, which was resting on Thomas' bare stomach. His grip tightened on Thomas' waist. "Hmm?" he murmured sleepily, burying his face in Thomas' hair.

Thomas smiled. "I don't wanna sit in the Slammer all day."

The Asian boy faced him. "I don't want you to, either," Minho said. "But you know how Newt likes talkin' about order. Besides, everyone would complain about you not getting any punishment."

Thomas winced as he heard a loud moan from three doors down, followed by a desperate sounding "Alby!" He blushed. "I don't think Newt cares about order right about now."

Minho laughed and pulled Thomas' body against his. Thomas nuzzled Minho affectionately and Minho grinned. "Let's make a goal never to be as loud as those shanks," Minho added. "Though I don't think that'll be too hard."

Thomas laughed too. Minho was funny, that was one of the things Thomas loved about him. They kissed, Minho moaning against his mouth as Thomas tangled his hands in the Keeper's black hair. "Minho," Thomas groaned from underneath the older boy. He felt a rush of desire for Minho as he felt hands running down his body. Their kisses grew more heated, more hungry, and soon Thomas built up the courage to start undoing Minho's belt.

And then his boyfriend pulled back. "Tommy, if we're gonna do this, we need to talk," he said, flopping onto the bed beside Thomas and pulling the younger boy into his arms.

"What about?" Thomas yawned, tucking his head under Minho's chin. And then he realized. "Oh."

"I love you, Thomas," Minho went on, "but we've been together for _days_."

Thomas nodded. "We should wait," he agreed. Minho nodded too and Thomas snuggled closer to him, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist as he fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Minho's PoV:

I'm so worried about Thomas.

It's ironic, because the Slammer is pretty much the safest place in the Glade, and I'm worried about Thomas. But it's probably lonely as shuck in there and he has nothing to do. Still, it was punishment and based on the number of Gladers that hate his guts right now he's lucky it wasn't worse.

I feel completely and purely in love, but something's bothering me. Really bothering me. Thomas ran out in the Maze to save Alby and me, but it's like when Newt tried to kill himself. He basically tried to kill himself running out there to save us.

And it's driving me crazy.

Trying to focus on running, I turn a corner and put the thought out of my mind.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

He saw Minho at dinner. Minho smiled when he saw Thomas and ran over to him, hurling himself into Minho's arms. "I missed you," Thomas gasped, burying his face in Minho's warm neck. He pulled back and said, "You're all sweaty."

Minho grinned and pressed his lips to Thomas'. His heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, ignoring all the clapping and cheering from their friends. Minho just smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. Thomas grabbed Minho's hips, pulling him closer as Minho moaned against his mouth and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at Thomas, which didn't help the butterflies in his stomach. "I love you."

Minho actually _giggled_, something Thomas never thought he'd hear, and kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered against Thomas' lips. Thomas had never been one for public displays of affection, but he understood now. When he kissed Minho, no matter who was with them it was like the world melted away.

"You guys gonna stop making out and eat?" Thomas pulled away from Minho's lips to see Newt, and he blushed. The blonde gave him butterflies like he got when Minho was around. "Hope your day wasn't too awful, Tommy." He clapped Thomas on the shoulder.

Newt's touch was like fire. "I've had worse," Thomas told him, and Newt grinned. His heart lifted even more and he found he loved making Newt smile like that. What was happening to him?

"Well, at least you weren't in there for a buggin' month," Newt pointed out, ignoring Gally's call of, "He deserves it!"

"Slim it Gally!" Alby yelled at him, and Gally shoved him. Alby shoved him back and then the two began fighting.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Guess I better go break that up," he said. Thomas nodded and Newt went over to the two boys, pushing them apart and getting in between them, then yelling something Thomas couldn't hear because he and Minho were kissing again.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

"Newt! Wait up - I wanna talk." He heard Minho's voice from behind him and turned to see Minho running to catch up to him.

"Hey." He smiled at Minho, but his smile faded when he saw Minho's serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Thomas," Minho said. "It's just something that's been bugging me. He saved me and Alby out in the Maze, but remember what happened with you and me? You tried to kill yourself, and then..."

"You broke up with me." Newt's voice was flat. "Yeah, I remember."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Minho looked like he wanted to kiss Newt, and Newt would've welcomed it without a second thought. But he didn't kiss him. Instead he went on, "Thomas tried doing the same thing, even if his purposed wasn't killing himself. It was basically begging for death. And even though I know he didn't exactly wanna die, it's driving me crazy, Newt."

"So you want my advice?" Newt asked.

"Well...yeah."

Newt could feel the tension around them. Minho _had_ hurt him, badly, and here he wanted advice on whether or not to hurt someone that Newt really cared about. It was ridiculous. Did this guy even need someone to tell him whether or not it was wrong? Newt glared and got right in Minho's face. "Here's some bloody advice._ Don't hurt him_, shuck-face."

Tears filled Minho's eyes. "Newt-"

Part of Newt wanted to apologize and throw himself in Minho's arms. He didn't. Instead he turned and stalked away, leaving Minho staring after him. He felt the weight of Minho's gaze on him as he slammed the door of the Homestead behind him.

* * *

"I feel so _awful_." Newt was sitting on the couch with Alby minutes later after Alby walked in. "I was such a jerk to him, and he looked so hurt. I'm such a hypocrite. I tell him not to hurt someone I care about and then _I_ hurt someone I care about." Newt looked at his fiance. "Do you think I'm a jerk?" His voice broke.

"Of course not." Alby took his hands and kissed him. "I get it - I would've done the same. And the last few days have been really hard, you're probably really stressed out." Newt nodded, his heart lifting. One of the things that he loved about Alby was that Alby could always tell how he felt. "I bet everyone's stressed out."

"But not everyone yelled at their best friend." Newt's eyes filled with tears. "He probably hates me."

"I don't hate you." Newt looked up to see Minho. He didn't look angry or even hurt, just tired. Really, really tired. Alby tilted his head towards Minho and then gave Newt another kiss before Newt got up and followed Minho outside so they could talk, alone.

"You should bloody punch me," Newt said. "I deserve it."

Minho shook his head. "No," he protested, "you don't. Come here."

Newt stepped closer to him and Minho pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Newt clung to Minho, fighting back tears. "I love you," he choked, trying really hard not to cry. "I love you."

"I know," Minho murmured as he held Newt. "I love you too."

Newt pulled back, Minho's arms still around his waist. "I don't deserve your love," he said.

Minho kissed him. Unlike their last kiss, which was desperate and passionate and they were pretty much ripping each other's clothes off, this kiss was no less passionate but it was soft and deep and Minho's lips were so gentle against his own. Newt thought it was the deepest kiss he'd ever had. He ran his hands through Minho's hair while Minho's arms stayed around his waist. Newt realized how much he missed this, and a lump formed in his throat as he brushed his lips over Minho's. He pressed his body against Minho's, as Minho's hands moved from his hips to circle all the way around his waist. Newt gripped Minho's hair and brought his head even closer to his own, deepening the kiss even more, if that was even possible.

They kissed for a long time. Nobody interrupted them and Newt's eyes had been closed for so long he forgot what it was like to actually see things. When Minho finally pulled away, they were both panting. "Shuck it," Minho gasped, running a hand through his hair as he disentangled himself from Newt. Newt whimpered quietly, wanting Minho's lips back on his. "That was the best shucking kiss I've ever shucking had. _Shuck_."

Newt smiled and pulled Minho close, going in for another kiss. That was when the door of the Homestead opened and Newt pulled away from Minho's lips to see Alby watching them. "Sorry," Newt said, grimacing. He felt so guilty but kissing Minho had been so good.

"How long have you been standing out here kissing?" Alby asked, clearly hurt. Newt felt terrible. He just kept hurting people today, people he loved.

Minho and Newt exchanged a glance. "Since we got out here," Newt admitted. "Alby, I'm sorry-"

"No," Alby interrupted him. "It's better than you two fighting."

"Alby, it wasn't okay," Newt said. It had felt so right a minute ago, but now all Newt felt was guilt, weighing him down. "I'm sorry."

Alby looked at him and smiled, and Newt felt his heart lift. "Newt. It's okay." He stood on his toes to kiss Newt and Newt closed his eyes, feeling a burst of love as he pulled Alby against him.

Minho was gone when Newt pulled away and looked behind him, and they were alone on the porch. It was completely dark now, and light leaked onto the porch from the window even though the curtain was pulled in front of it from inside. Alby smiled at Newt, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "We should have a romantic night together, light some candles-"

"And have sex?" Newt finished for him, smiling.

"It doesn't have to be sex." Alby pulled him even closer so that their lips were an inch apart. Newt kissed him, Alby's soft lips pressing against his.

Newt smiled. "Let's buggin' do it," he said after he pulled back, and followed Alby eagerly inside the Homestead.


	39. Chapter 39

Alby's PoV:

Newt was so passionate. That was the thing Alby loved best about him. Passionate, compassionate, caring, loving, emotional. He was just _soft_, even if he tried to deny it. He and Newt were kissing in bed and they had lit candles, and slow music played from a CD player. Newt's lip trembled as Alby pressed his lips against his lover's, and Alby felt him take a deep shaky breath as he pulled Alby closer. "I love you," Newt murmured, grabbing the collar of Alby's shirt and bringing their lips together. "I love you." Alby chuckled against Newt's lips and deepened the kiss, pulling Newt's body against his. After a while of kissing, Newt pulled back and Alby gasped for air. Newt smiled, his light blue eyes gazing into Alby's. "This is so bloody romantic."

Alby pecked his lips and Newt giggled and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck, kissing him deeply. He listened to the calm, soothing music as Newt's lips brushed over his, smiling at how much the words said how he felt.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I will love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

Newt smiled against Alby's lips, bringing their heads closer. "I love this song," Newt mumbled into the kiss. Alby moaned softly in response, his hands tangled in his lover's long blonde hair. "Alby, I want you," Newt whimpered, clutching the older boy's shirt. "I want you to make love to me. Please-" Alby cut him off with a kiss, answering his fiancé's question. This kiss was a hot, hungry, I-want-in-your-pants kiss. Alby pushed Newt down onto the bed as he felt Newt working at the buttons of his shirt, his fingers trembling. And then Newt pulled back again. "You know what I love about us?" he asked.

"What?" Alby chuckled and stroked Newt's hair.

Alby's shirt was half off, and Newt worked at getting it completely off as he said, "We don't have to hide. We're together, and in love, and we can kiss wherever and whenever we want to. We can just be _us_."

Alby laughed. "Slim it and kiss me then, you shuck," he suggested, and Newt was quick to oblige.

* * *

Minho's PoV:

It's still dark when I wake Thomas. He seems tired but he follows me out of bed, and we creep downstairs with a flashlight trying not to wake the other sleeping Gladers. He looks eager and the tiredness apparently wears off, which is good. If you want to be a Runner your heart has to be in and that's what I look for in my students. He reminds me of Newt, who was so excited he could hardly contain himself when he first learned. I smile at the memory and my heart flutters as I think of him.

"You're thinking of Newt, aren't you?" Thomas asks me.

I turn to him in surprise. "How did you know, Greenbean?"

My boyfriend smiles. "Because you look happy," he answers. "He makes you so happy, doesn't he?"

My grin widened and I nod. "I love him."

"I know," Thomas says. "I saw you two kissing last night."

I sigh and feel terrible. "Thomas, I'm-" I start.

"Shhhh," he says, shaking his head. "I want you to promise me something, Minho. If Newt ever breaks up with Alby, even if we're still together, and he wants you back, you go get him."

I shake my head and pull him close. "I couldn't ever do that to you," I tell him, horrified at the thought. "I love you, Tommy."

He kisses me, soft and sweet, and I sigh happily and wrap my arms around his neck, backing him into the storage closet. I close the door behind us and push him against the wall, slipping my tongue in his mouth. His lips are so soft as they brush against mine, and I feel him slide his hands up my shirt, over my stomach and my chest and he wraps his arms around my neck. I press my lips hard against his, my eyes having closed long ago. He inhales sharply and presses himself against me, and he breaks our kiss to pull my shirt off, then connects our lips again. I feel his hands all over my body and it feels so good, and I can't think of anything in this moment other than _Thomas, Thomas, Thomas_.

That's when the door abruptly opens and Thomas and I spring apart to see Alby standing in the open doorway with a flashlight, clad in a pair of pajama bottoms. I blush and pray he doesn't see it, because I once again forgot how hot he is. "What're you doin' down here, shanks?" Alby asks. Newt appears behind him, his hair all messy, and he's wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Albyyyyy, come to bed," he says, clutching Alby's arm. Then he sees me and Thomas and says, "Oh. That's what all the bloody commotion's about. You guys need to keep it down." He yawns and heads back towards the stairs.

Alby laughs and then turns his attention back to us. "Make out all you like but keep it down, you get me?" Alby says, and then leaves, closing the door behind him.

I look back at Thomas and he giggles before pressing himself against me and kissing me. After a while it gets a little boring so I teach him some stuff about running and give him a pair of shoes and a watch, and a backpack and all that stuff. Once he's got everything and he seems confident (sometimes he gets too confident), I go over to the door only to find it locked. My stomach drops and I shake the knob in vain. "Locked in?" Thomas asks me.

"Locked in," I agree, and we both start pounding on the door.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

Alby and Newt decided that they would have another party that night. The Gladers seemed to throw a lot of parties, but Thomas understood why. Everything was so stressful around here, sometimes it was nice to take a break. And it was.

Newt was all over Alby, which made Thomas feel a rush of envy, though he didn't know why. He watched as Alby wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and Newt's eyes fluttered closed, he tilted his head to kiss him and Thomas felt an uncontrollable surge of anger when Newt and Alby's lips touched. He stood up quickly, and Minho looked up at him from his conversation with Winston as Thomas went outside.

He'd been out there for a minute before he heard the door open. Turning around to see who it was, he saw a flash of light blonde hair and looked down a bit to see Newt's worried face. "Hey, Tommy, you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Thomas said, but he couldn't help smiling when he saw Newt. Newt walked over to him and stood so close to him that it put major butterflies in Thomas' stomach. What was happening to him? Why were these feelings so similar to what he felt for Minho?

And then he realized.

He loved Newt. And Minho. Two guys, at the same time. "Newt..." Thomas trailed off, unsure of what to say to his friend.

"Tommy, something's wrong, and I'm not bloody leaving till you tell me." Their gazes met and Thomas gasped as his heart sped up.

He gulped. "I, uh...look, Newt, I love Minho, I really do, and I would never hurt him," Thomas said. "But I think I'm in love with someone else, too. No, I know I am." It was more real to him than being stuck in the Glade was.

"You can tell me, Tommy," Newt told him. "Look, I totally understand what it's like. Have you forgotten that I'm in love with both Alby and Minho?"

Thomas had to smile. No, he hadn't forgotten. "No," he answered.

"I love them," Newt went on, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Every day my heart aches for Minho, but I'm so happy with Alby and I would never hurt him. Ever. But if you want to tell me, I swear I won't tell whoever it is. No matter who it is."

Thomas nodded. "I know," he agreed.

Newt studied him. Thomas gulped again, he knew Newt was smart and Thomas had probably given away one too many clues. If he didn't already know, Newt would eventually figure it out. "Well Tommy, if it were me, I can honestly say that I really bloody like you and if I didn't love two guys already, I would totally date you." He smiled knowingly at Thomas and kissed him on the cheek before going back inside the Homestead.

Thomas stared after him, his mouth open. Newt had_ kissed_ him. Not on the lips, but still. And Newt did say he liked Thomas. The thought made his heart flutter as he went back inside. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" someone called out, and everyone else agreed as Thomas sat down beside Minho, who shot him a concerned look but didn't say anything. He just held Thomas' hand, squeezing it tightly, and Thomas smiled and leaned in, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

A few turns passed before it was Thomas' turn. "Thomas, truth or dare?" Chuck said.

"Uhhhh..Dare." Little did he know that would be a big mistake.

Chuck smiled mischievously. "Kiss Newt," he said. "On the lips. For a full minute."

Everyone reacted at once, some encouraging it, some not. "But Newt and Tommy are both with other people!" Frypan pointed out.

"That's not fair," Winston agreed. Alby just glared and Thomas looked beside him at Minho to see him shaking his head and yelling at someone.

"All right, enough!" Alby shouted, and everyone cringed. "We're gonna shucking vote. Everyone who wants Thomas to kiss Newt, raise their hands." The majority said yes, and Alby said, "Okay then. As much as I hate to say it and I never thought I'd say it: Thomas, kiss Newt."

Thomas spluttered, blushing as he looked over at Newt, who was reacting the same way as Thomas was. When their gazes met, Newt just shrugged. "You gotta kiss me, Tommy," he said, vaguely aware of someone asking another Glader to time them and stop them when a minute had passed. When Thomas scowled Newt said, "Yeah, I'm sure you bloody hate it," as Thomas made his way over to Newt until he was almost in the blonde's lap. Thomas' heart was pounding like crazy as he crawled in Newt's lap and wrapped his arms around Newt's neck. He leaned in to kiss him and closed his eyes as their lips touched in a soft kiss. Some Gladers cheered - Thomas couldn't tell how many, and he didn't care - as Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist, pressing his lips against Thomas'. Newt was kissing him _back_, and it surprised Thomas even though he knew they had to do it. Newt was a great kisser, way more experienced than Thomas.

"_Newt_," he sighed against the older boy's lips. Newt moaned against his mouth as Thomas ran his hands through Newt's long hair, realizing he'd been itching to do that. His hair was so soft and silky as he grasped it between his fingers and pulled Newt's head closer to his own. The kiss deepened and Thomas' heart leapt into his throat.

"Okay, it's been a minute," a Glader called out, and Thomas thought for sure Newt would push him away but he didn't, he kept kissing Thomas and it gave him hope.

"Uh..._Thomas_," Minho called out, his voice thick with jealousy. That was when Newt pushed him away, both of them gasping for breath.

Newt stared at him in shock, his lips swollen and red. "You're a bloody good kisser, Tommy," he gasped.

"So are you!" Thomas smiled at him and Newt returned his smile.

"He's _mine_," Minho told Newt, pulling Thomas into his lap. Thomas smiled even more, it was so cute how Minho was being all possessive.

"It's okay," Thomas told Minho. "I love you." It was true, but for the rest of the game and the party he couldn't keep his mind off the kiss.


	40. Chapter 40

Minho's PoV:

Neither Thomas or I notice the gray sky at first.

When I wake up, I smile and run my hands through Thomas' brown hair, his head on my chest. "Thomas, wake up," I say. He stirs and smiles when he looks up at me. "Good morning."

Thomas kisses me abruptly, and I smile against his lips as I pull him closer. We kiss for a few minutes before he pulls back and says, "We should probably get up."

"'Kay," I agree, and climb out of bed. After we get dressed, we head downstairs and outside the Glade.

What I see scares me and takes away my good mood. The Glade is in chaos, a group of Gladers talking by the Box and pointing up at the sky. I look up and the sky is gray, like a storm. It's _scary_, but I put on my trademark smirk and don't show it.

"Thomas!" That's Chuck's voice, and I look over to my left to see him running towards Thomas and me. **"What do you think happened?" **he asks when he reaches us. **"Looks like a big gray ceiling - close enough you could almost touch it."**

I watch my boyfriend look up.** "Yeah, makes you wonder about this place,"** he says. **"Maybe something's broken. I mean, maybe it'll be back." **

I'm curious about what he means by that, but before I can ask Chuck says,** "Broken? What's that supposed to mean?" **A distant look appears on Thomas' face and he doesn't answer. **"Thomas?"** Chuck taps his arm.

**"Yeah?"**

**"What'd you mean by broken?"**

**"Oh, I don't know,"** he answers. **"Must be things about this place we obviously don't know. But you can't just make the sun disappear from space. Plus, there's still enough light to see by, as faint as it is. Where's that coming from?" **

**"Yeah, where is it coming from?" **Chuck looks as scared as I feel. **"What's going on, Thomas?" **

Thomas squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and I try not to be too jealous. **"No clue, Chuck," **he replies. **"Not a clue. But I'm sure Newt and Alby'll figure things out." **

I snort. I realize I haven't seen Newt and Alby, which means they're probably not up yet. "Yeah, I'm sure they're real worried about that right about now."

"What's that about being worried?" Newt asks, and I whirl around to see him and Alby standing behind me, Thomas, and Chuck, Alby's arm around Newt's waist. "Cut the bloody sarcasm, Minho." Newt smiles at me and my heart flutters, and suddenly I'm not so scared anymore.

I return his smile, and Alby watches me carefully. "Don'r you have some runnin' to do, shank?" he says, pulling Newt closer.

"Oh, don't be so jealous." I roll my eyes. "But, yeah, we better get going, Tommy."

**"You're still going out there?"** Chuck asks.

"Of course we are, shank," I reply. The sky turns gray and this kid doesn't think we still have to work? I almost roll my eyes. **"Don't you have some sloppin' to do?" **I look at Thomas.** "If anything, gives us even more reason to get out butts out there," **I tell him. I can see the fear in his eyes, and I want to comfort him, keep him safe. But I know that's not possible in a place like this. **"If the sun's really gone, won't be long before plants and animals drop dead, too. I think the desperation level just went up a notch."**

**"You mean we're going to stay out there overnight?" **he asks, and I can hear the eagerness in his voice. I almost 's so passionate about running, and willing, and brave. He'd sacrifce himself to save his friends, and he did. That's how I fell in love with him.** "Explore the walls a little more closely?"**

I shake my head. **"No, not yet," **I answer.** "Maybe soon, though."** I think it's a good idea, and I want to give him some say in the Runners' decisions, because he is a Runner now. He's one of us.** "Man - what a way to wake up. Come on, let's go."**

We go get our stuff and after eating a quick breakfast, we go into the Maze under the gray sky. Before we even get to the door going to Section One from Section Eight, I see the Griever. I stopped abruptly, my feet almost coming out from under me, but I quickly catch my balance. I jump backwards and grab my boyfriend's shirt, shoving him against the wall. **"Shh,"** I whisper. **"There's a freaking Griever up there." **

I hate how scared he is. I hate it. I wish I could make it better for him and knowing that there's nothing I can do makes me so angry. I put a finger to my lips and looked around the corner. It's just sitting there, and here I am standing like an idiot and might as well be screaming _Attack me! _This is like when Alby got stung...like _that_ _night_. But I push the memory aside and look back at Thomas.** "It's just sitting up there - almost like that dead one we saw."**

**"What do we do? Is it coming towards us?"**

I almost laugh. **"No, idiot - I just told you it was _sitting_ there."**

_"Well?" _He throws up his hands, and I feel a twinge of annoyance. Well _what_?** "What do we do?" **

I think for a moment. We have to go that way, but we should be extra careful, and not pull an Alby, as I've been starting to call Alby's kicking-the-thing stunt.** "We have to go that way to get to our section,"** I finally say.** "Let's just watch it awhile - if it comes after us, we'll run back to the Glade."** I suddenly have the urge to look around the corner again and when I do my stomach drops. "**Crap - it's gone! Come on!" **We follow it to the Cliff, where it goes over the edge. **"That settles it," **I say. Something's going on. I've been suspicious for a while now, but this confirms it.

**"Settles what?" **

**"We've seen it three times now,"** I elaborate.** "Something's up."**

**"Yeah."**

**"That dead Griever I found - it ran this way, and we never saw it come back or go deeper into the Maze," **I point out, saying what I've been thinking.** "Then those suckers we tricked into jumping past us." **_And maybe we didn't kill them_, I added in my head. Sure, we didn't die, but the joke was definitely on us.

**"Trick?"** Thomas says. **"Maybe not such a trick."**

I'm impressed, he'd just said what I'd been thinking. I've come across dumber shanks. **"Hmm,"** is all I say.** "Anyway, then this."** I point at the Cliff. **"Not much doubt anymore - somehow the Grievers can _leave the Maze_ this way. Looks like magic, but so does the sun disappearing." **Which only makes me more suspicious. Curiosity fills me at what the shuck's going on here.

**"If they can leave this way, so could we," **Thomas suggests.

I laugh.** "There's your death wish again,"** I say. **"Wanna hang out with the Grievers, have a sandwich, maybe?"**

I watch his face fall. **"Got any better ideas?" **

I hate admitting it, but he's got a point.** "One thing at a time, Greenie," **I tell him, and then pull him close.

"What now?" He smiles knowingly.

"I'm gonna kiss you, slinthead," I reply, and press my lips against his.


	41. Chapter 41

Thomas' PoV:

"I'm gonna kiss you, slinthead," Minho informed him, and kissed him on the lips. Thomas gasped as Minho put his hands on Thomas' hips, backing the younger boy against the wall. Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, digging his hands into the Keeper's soft black hair. Minho groaned against his mouth, pressing his lips harder against Thomas'. Thomas felt his shirt being lifted up, felt Minho's fingers brushing over his belly button as Minho's hands moved up his stomach. Minho pulled Thomas' shirt off and threw it down on the ground, breaking the kiss, careful not to toss it over the Cliff. Minho then immediately plastered his lips back onto Thomas', pressing him hard against the wall right in the edge of the Cliff.

"Ooooh, now we're really getting freaky," Thomas observed, looking down at the abyss below as Minho kissed his neck.

"Shut up, shank," Minho mumbled.

Thomas felt Minho's lips moving as he talked into his skin. "Make m-" he began, but Minho had already cut him off with a kiss.

Minho's PoV:

After we get back to the Glade and leave the Map Room, Newt and Alby come up to us.** "Hey,"** I say. **"We were just-"**

**"Get on with it,"** Alby snaps. **"Ain't got time to waste. Find anything? Anything?"**

Confusion and hurt fills me. Alby's supposed to be my friend, and he's not exactly being friendly. **"Nice to see you, too,"** I almost growl. **"Yeah, we did find something, actually."**

Alby looks almost disappointed, which leaves me even more confused. I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him. **"Cuz this whole shuck place is fallin' to pieces,"** he says.

**"What do you mean? What else happened?"** I ask.

**"Bloody supplies didn't come today,"** says Newt. I stare at him in horror. **"Come every week for two years, same time, same day. But not today."**

I'm so scared now I want to klunk my pants. **"Oh, we're shucked for good now,"** I whisper as we all look towards the Doors.

**"No sun for the plants,"** Newt adds, **"no supplies from the bloody Box - yeah, I'd say we're shucked, all right."**

Alby crosses his arms and glares at the Box, as if it's its fault we didn't get supplies.** "Yeah, anyway, we found something weird," I say. **

Newt raises his eyebrows. **"What?"**

I explained everything, finishing off with, **"Must lead to where the...ya know...Grievers _live_."**

**"The Griever Hole,"** Thomas says. I look at him, almost forgetting he's been here, and so do Alby and Newt.

**"Gotta bloody see that for myself,"** Newt says.** "Hard to believe,"** he says in a quieter voice.

**"I don't know what we can do,"** I say, desperate. **"Maybe we could build something to block off that corridor."** If anyone can make me feel better, it's Newt, and I pray that he'll have something positive to say about all this.

**"No way,"** Newt says.** "Shuck things can climb the bloody walls, remember?"** Oh, yeah. **"Nothing _we_ could build would keep them out."**

That's when we hear shouting from outside the Homestead, and we all look over to see a group of Gladers standing by the front door, shouting at each other. Chuck sees us then and he runs over. **"What's going on?"** Newt asks.

**"She's awake!"** Chuck exclaims. **"The girl's awake!"**

Now I'm even more confused than ever, and I look over at my boyfriend to see his eyes wide in obvious fear. Which doesn't help the confusion. "Thomas, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, but he doesn't seem okay.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

Newt was gay, but he had to admit Teresa was pretty awesome. He and Alby had run straight to Teresa's room, where there was a ton of commotion, but she was gone by the time they'd arrived. "She was there one second and gone the next," Jeff told Newt. "I have no idea where she went."

"That's bloody great," said Newt, Alby's arm around his waist. "You let the girl escape?"

Jeff glared. "What, you think she's gonna run around and kill everyone?"

Newt just rolled his eyes. "Don't talk back to him," Alby told Jeff.

"Whoa, Alby," Newt said. "It's fine. Let's go find her." He kissed Alby's lips. "Everything's fine, okay?"

They found her in the Deadheads, talking to Tommy of all people. **"How in the..."** Newt trailed off. Alby tightened his grip protectively around Newt's waist. **"How'd you get here? Med-jack said you were there one second and buggin' gone the next." **

Teresa stood up, confidence flashing in her electric blue eyes. Newt grinned, he could definitely be good friends with this girl. **"Guess he forgot to tell the little part about me kicking him in the groin and climbing out the window."**

Newt burst out laughing, shocked, and he turned to Jeff, who flushed bright red. **"Congrats, Jeff. You're officially the first guy here to get your butt kicked by a _girl._"**

**"Keep talking like that and you'll be next,"** Teresa told him.

Newt didn't feel intimidated.** "I'm sick of this,"** Alby said, releasing his grip on Newt and going over to Thomas, pointing at him.** "I wanna know who you are, who this shank girl is, and how you guys know each other."**

**"Alby, I swear-"** Thomas began.

**"She came straight to you after waking up, shuck-face!"** Alby yelled. Newt sighed, as loving as Alby was around him, he easily lost his temper.

Tommy glared. **"So what? I know her, she knows me - or at least, we used to. That doesn't mean anything! I can't _remember_ anything. Neither can she."**

Alby ignored him and looked over at Teresa. **"What did you do?" **Teresa said nothing.** "What did you do! First the sky, now this."**

**"I triggered something,"** she answered. Newt felt even more confused than ever. **"Not on purpose, I swear it. The Ending. I don't know what it means."**

**"What's wrong, Newt?"** Thomas asked him. Newt was startled, this was the first time Thomas had talked to him directly since the kiss. **"What happened?"**

Newt blushed, but before he could reply, Alby grabbed Tommy by the shirt.** "What happened?"** he said.** "I'll tell ya what happened, shank. Too busy makin' lovey eyes to bother lookin' around? To bother noticing what freaking time it is!" **Newt blushed even more at that, and hoped Alby didn't notice.** "The _walls_, you shuck. The _Doors_. They didn't close tonight."** Alby pointed at Teresa.** "I want her locked up. Now. Billy! Jackson! Put her in the Slammer, and ignore every word that comes out of her shuck mouth."**

Newt almost argued, but he didn't want another fight with Alby, and besides, he had to agree. Teresa had just admitted she'd triggered the Ending, whether she did it on purpose or not. She was dangerous, and she needed to be locked up, for now at least. Besides, with the Doors not closing, the Slammer would be the safest place for her, anyway. **"What're you talking about?"** Thomas asked.** "Alby, you can't-" **Thomas stopped when Alby sent him an angry look. Feeling a pang of sympathy for his friend, Newt stepped forward and pushed his lover away. **"How could we not, Tommy? She bloody admitted it herself." **

Thomas blushed, but before he could say anything Alby said,** "Just be glad you ain't goin' with her, Thomas."**

Thomas glared daggers at Alby, and Billy and Jackson pulled Teresa away and towards the Slammer. Newt felt sorry for her, and knowing what it was like to be alone he didn't want Teresa to feel alone.** "Stay with her,"** he said.** "I don't care what happens, no one's gonna touch this girl. Swear your lives on it."**

They nodded and walked away with Teresa. Newt looked over at Thomas and squeezed his shoulder when he saw the hurt look in the boy's green eyes. "I'm sorry, Tommy," he said before walking away with Alby.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and other stuff so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

In the middle of the commotion and setting up the Homestead for that night, Newt managed to find Thomas. "Hey Tommy," he said. "I think we need to talk."

Thomas blushed as he thought of the kiss. "I think we do, too," he said.

"Look...Tommy, I know you like me," Newt said. "I really like you, and I know you know how completely shucked up my love life is right now. If things weren't so complicated, if I were single, I'd go out with you."

Thomas gaped at him. Newt had said, for the second time, that if he weren't with anyone he'd date Thomas. "You...would? Really?"

Newt smiled and hugged him. Thomas pulled him close, a lump forming in his throat. "I love you, Newt," Thomas said, sighing at how good it felt to admit it.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Newt said, his voice muffled, and Thomas tried in vain to keep the tears in.

"I really love you, Newt," Thomas told him, his heart hurting. "I love you a lot."

"I know." Newt stared at him sympathetically. "If I'm ever single, I am so yours."

Thomas smiled through his tears and Newt touched his face gently. Thomas' heart fluttered. "I'm yours, too," he said. Newt smiled, his blue eyes glistening with tears. A tear slid down Thomas' face, then another, and Newt wiped them away, sniffling.

"I love you, Tommy," Newt said, and Thomas' jaw dropped. Newt _loved_ him? Thomas smiled and Newt hugged him one last time before walking away.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

Thomas came to find him _again_. This time it was about the girl.** "Newt!" **he called, catching up with the blonde.

Newt groaned and turned to face him, apparently startling Thomas. **"Make it quick,"** he said.

The boy paled. **"You've gotta let the girl go,"** he said.** "Teresa."**

Newt felt a twinge of annoyance. He'd told Thomas he loved him, and then Thomas had the nerve to whine about that _stupid girl_.** "Ah, glad to know you guys are buddies now," **Newt snapped**. "Don't waste my time, Tommy." **His lip trembled and he bit it to keep from crying. He started to walk away, wanting to bawl his eyes out.

Thomas grabbed his arm.** "Listen to me! There's something about her - I think she and I were sent here to help end this whole thing." **

Newt almost rolled his eyes. How could Tommy be so _positive_ about the whole thing? **"Yeah - end it by lettin' the bloody Grievers waltz in here and kill us?" **Newt said, his voice dripping sarcasm.** "I've heard some sucky plans in my day, Greenie, but that's got 'em all beat." **

The boy groaned. **"No, I don't think that's what it means - the walls not closing,"** he said.

Newt actually wanted to hear this, and was annoyed at himself for it. He folded his arms and stared at Thomas. **"Greenie, what're you yappin' about?"**

**"I think...I think we're here as part of some weird experiment," **said Thomas, **"or test, or something like that. But it's supposed to end somehow. We can't live here forever - whoever sent us here _wants_ it to end. One ****way or another." **

He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. **"And that's supposed to convince me that everything's jolly - that I should let the girl go?" **Newt pointed out. **"Because she came and everything is suddenly do-or-die?"**

**"No, you're missing the _point_," **Thomas said. **"I don't think she has anything to do with us being here. She's just a pawn - they sent her here as our last tool or hint or whatever to help us get out." Thomas took a deep breath. "And I think they sent me, too. Just because she was the trigger for the Ending doesn't make her bad." **

He looked towards the Slammer, but he was unable to see Teresa from where he was standing. "**You know what, I don't buggin' care right now,"** Newt said.** "She can handle one night in there - if anything, she'll be safer than us." **

**"Okay," **Thomas said. **"We get through tonight, somehow. Tomorrow, when we have a whole day of safety, we can figure out what to do with her. Figure out what we're supposed to do." **

The blonde snorted. **"Tommy, what's gonna make tomorrow any different?" **he asked. **"It's been two bloody years, ya know." **

**"Because now we _have_ to solve it." **_And we didn't before? _thought Newt with another twinge of annoyance.** "We'll be forced to. We can't live that way anymore, day to day, thinking that what matters most is getting back to the Glade before the Doors close, snug and safe." **

Newt considered his words.** "Dig deeper,"** he added. **"Stay out there while the walls move." **

**"Exactly. That's exactly what I'm talking about," **said Thomas.** "And maybe we could barricade or blow up the entrance to the Griever Hole. Buy time to analyze the Maze." **

**"Alby's the one who won't let the girl out," **Newt pointed out, motioning to the Homestead.** "That guy's not too high on you two shanks right now. But right now we just gotta slim ourselves and get to the wake-up." **He grinned at Thomas. "Smart _and_ cute." Newt winked as Thomas blushed and stammered, and then Newt walked away.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

"I'm scared, Alby."

This was the thousandth time Newt had said that. He and Newt were huddled under their blankets in bed, their bodies pressed against each other, shivering. Newt was clinging to Alby, unable to stand the sound of Grievers outside moaning. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears fall, knowing that they could all die tonight. "I know," Alby said gently, stroking Newt's long hair. "I am, too. It'll be okay. We'll get to the wake-up tomorrow." Newt shook his head, buried his face in Alby's chest and began to sob. "Oh, Newt," Alby said and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist. "Newt, look at me."

Newt obeyed and Alby kissed him softly on the lips, pulling Newt close as their lips met. Newt pressed himself against Alby's warm, naked body, savoring the feeling of being in Alby's arms. Alby's soft lips brushed over his, gentle and warm, and Newt felt a warm burst of love for Alby. He slipped his tongue into Alby's mouth, Alby's groan vibrating against his lips. Newt licked Alby's tongue and twisted his tongue around Alby's, holding the older boy's face in his hands.

"I love you," Alby said after Newt broke the kiss. Newt smiled and pulled Alby down on top of him, pressing their lips together in an emotional kiss that left Newt in tears.

"I love you," he repeated, and Alby smiled. Newt brought Alby's face to his and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck. He felt Alby undressing him, felt trembling fingers on the buttons of his shirt as their kisses grew more heated. "Alby," he whimpered as Alby slid Newt's shirt off and pulled his sweat pants down. Alby grinded against him and Newt moaned, clinging to Alby even more than he had been before as Alby pushed inside him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alby asked Newt as he cried out in pain.

"No," Newt moaned. "Never bloody stop, Alby."

Alby made love to him for a long time before he pulled out of him and fell down on the bed beside him, exhausted. He pulled Newt into his arms, who was crying so hard he couldn't even see, and they were both so exhausted from the day's events that both boys fell asleep right away.

* * *

Newt's PoV:

He couldn't believe he had survived the night. Against all odds, they had done it. Laughing, he shook Alby awake, tears of happiness filling his eyes. "Newt!"

Alby opened his eyes and groaned. "Wha-" he began, then he looked around and stopped. "Newt, we survived! We made it through the whole night!" Alby aughed and Newt threw his arms around him, both of them clinging to each other and sobbing. "Alby, I love you," Newt choked.

Alby barely understood him. "I love you so much," he agreed, his face buried in Newt's blonde hair, tears running down his face. "I love you, Newt."

Newt's heart swelled with love and he smiled and kissed Alby. After kissing for a while and getting dressed, they went out into the hall and headed toward Thomas and Minho's room. Newt couldn't help wondering what the two had done last night, since everyone had basically assumed they were going to die. He blushed at the thought and put it out of his mind.

Newt knocked on the door and when it opened, Thomas stood there but Minho was nowhere to be seen. Newt's stomach dropped. "Where's Minho?" he demanded, his blood turning to ice. If something had happened to Minho...Newt didn't dare even think it. He'd run and throw himself off the shuck Cliff.

"When the Grievers disappeared, he ran to make sure that they were headed for the Cliff," Thomas explained. "The Griever Hole. He's fine - the Grievers didn't take him last night."

Newt staggered back and was silent for a long time, so relieved that the people he loved weren't dead. "Shuck it," he said. "I assumed the worst...that they had taken him...oh God..." He laughed nervously and blinked; his vision was blurring with tears.

"Turn around, shuck-face," a familiar voice said.

Newt did - Minho was standing behind him in the hall, smiling at him. "You idiot," Newt gasped, and threw himself into Minho's arms. Minho made a choked noise as Newt hugged him tightly, gasping. "I love you," Newt told him, not caring who was watching. "I love you more than anything...I love you so much...I love you..." He couldn't bring himself to let go of Minho.

Minho laughed and managed to pry Newt off him. Newt was trembling as Minho's gaze met his, and Newt was surprised at the tenderness he saw there. "I'm fine. See?"

Newt kissed him, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck briefly before pulling away. Minho's face was flushed, but he was smiling and he looked happy. "I love you," Minho told him, taking his hands. "I won't leave you. Ever."

"Promise?"

Minho smiled and pecked Newt's lips. "Promise."


	43. Chapter 43

Newt's PoV:

Thomas was gone when he and Minho finally broke apart, after a long time of holding each other. "Where'd Tommy go?" asked Newt.

"Left," said Minho. "Went to talk to his stupid girlfriend."

_Of bloody course_, Newt thought angrily, knowing Thomas would choose Teresa over him in a heartbeat. Newt was in love with three guys now, and boy, was it painful. He was jealous of a girl and he couldn't let go of Minho. Literally. He pulled Minho close again and lied, "I don't care. I just want to stay like this with you forever." That last part wasn't a lie.

Minho just chuckled and Newt felt him stroking his blonde hair. Newt buried his face in Minho's neck, breathing in the Runner's familiar scent. "I love you," he told Newt. "I love you."

Newt sighed in response, nuzzling Minho's neck. "I love you," he said, and then he was silent as Minho held him, because nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Alby's PoV:

Alby couldn't believe it. Thomas the Greenbean could likely have found their escape from the Glade and the Maze.

When Thomas told them their plan, they went down to the secret storage closet. _"Okay,"_ Thomas said as he, Alby, Newt, and Minho stood in the room, Thomas holding a stack of Maps. **"The Runners have always compared these day to day, looking to see if there was a pattern that would somehow help figure out a way to an exit. You even said you didn't really know _what_ you were looking for, but you kept studying them anyway. Right?"**

This reminded Alby of evenings with Newt alone in the Map Room, just the two of them. They'd talk for ages, or sit in silence actually studying the Maps. Minho nodded, his arms crossed. Thomas kept talking.** "Well, what if**** all the wall movements had nothing to do with a map or maze or anything like that? What if instead the pattern spelled words?"** Alby felt lost. **"Some kind of clue that'll help us escape." **

Alby knew deep down how smart this boy was. Minho and Newt were both staring at the Greenbean like he was the last meal on Earth, and Alby was pretty sure he had been forgotten, and the world dimmed just a bit more. Never would he admit Thomas was smart. Never. **"Dude, do you know how much we've stuied these things?"** Minho said, backing up Alby's thoughts with a reasonable answer.** "Don't you think we would've noticed if it were spelling out freaking _words_?"**

Alby tried not to laugh as Thomas said,** "Maybe it's too hard to see with the naked eye, just comparing one day to the next. And maybe you weren't even supposed to compare one day to the next, but look at it one day at a time?" **

**"Tommy, I might not be the sharpest guy in the Glade,"** Newt said, laughing,** "but sounds like you;re talkin' straight out your butt to me."**

Alby did laugh this time and he wrapped an arm around Newt's waist. Newt smiled up at him as Thomas reddened, but still he kept talking. "Okay, okay," he said. **"You've always had one Runner assigned to each section, right?"** Alby could feel Newt's ass pressed against his crotch and he felt both him and Newt hardening.

**"Right,"** said Minho.

"And that Runner makes a Map every day," Thomas went on, **"and then compares it to Maps from previous days, _for that section_. What if, instead, you were supposed to compare the eight sections to _each other_, every day? Each day being a separate clue or code. Did you ever compare sections to other sections?"**

Minho nodded and rubbed his chin.** "Yeah, kind of,"** he replied. **"We tried to see if they made something when put together - of course we did that. We've tried everything." **Minho's voice cracked.

Thomas studied the Maps for a few moments before he said, **"Wax paper."**

**"Huh?"** Minho looked just as confused as Alby felt. **"What the-"**

**"Just trust me,"** Thomas said. **"We need wax paper and scissors. And every black marker and pencil you can find." **

Minho nodded and left with Thomas, Alby and Newt following after them. "Need some help with that?" Alby asked, smirking as he nodded at Newt's growing erection.

Newt blushed. "Shuck-face." He kissed Alby and closed the door behind Thomas and Minho, leaving him and Alby alone in the small closet.

Alby took Newt's hands and kissed him on the mouth, backing Newt against the wall. Newt lifted Alby's shirt, pulling it over his head as the kiss broke and then he smashed their lips together again. Newt explored Alby's perfect body with his hands - the only other guy there who had muscles like Alby's was Minho. Newt pressed himself against Alby, earning a moan from the older boy as the kiss deepened. "Newt," Alby gasped. "Newt, I need you." Newt felt Alby undressing him, felt his shirt being pulled off and then his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Alby crushed their lips together, and just as Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's neck the door opened, revealing a very red-faced Thomas.

"Sorry," the Greenbean apologized. Newt could tell Thomas was trying really hard not to stare at him. "Sorry...I didn't know you two were..." Thomas was stammering and blushing, but Newt didn't miss the bulge in Thomas' pants as he ran out.

Alby stared after him. "Is he attracted to you?" he asked.

Newt just shook his head, rolled his eyes. "Don't be so bloody jealous, Alby," he said, trying not to blush at the fact that he had aroused Thomas. "I don't see him here." He brushed his lips softly against Alby's. "It's just you and me. Just us."

Alby smiled. "I like it that way," he said, and pushed Newt against the wall.

* * *

Alby and Newt managed to sneak in a quick lovemaking session, because it wouldn't do to have them walking around the Glade as aroused as they were. Both were blushing when they arrived in the weapons basement to join the others. "Where've you been?" Minho asked them.

Newt flushed even more and lowered his eyes. Alby just laughed and wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders. "You really wanna know where we've been?" Alby grinned, surprising Newt.

"Nah, I'm good," Minho said and turned to Thomas, who had a knife in his hand.** "This better be good."**

**"Get on with it, Greenie," **Newt added, leaning on the table.

**"Okay." **Thomas gave the knife to Minho and pointed at the wax paper.** "Start cutting rectangles, about the size of the Maps. Newt and Teresa, you can help me grab the first ten or so Maps from each section box."**

**"What is this, kiddie craft time?" **Minho looked disgusted and Newt giggled a bit. **"Why don't you just tell us what the klunk we're doing this for?" **

**"I'm done explaining," **said Thomas.** "It'll be easier to show you. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, and we can go back to running around the Maze like mice."**

"Shuck-face," Minho grumbled after a dramatic sigh. Minho helped Thomas grab the Maps anyway, and grabbed a few of the sheets of paper Minho had already cut.

** "All right, everybody trace the last ten or so days onto a piece of this stuff,"** Thomas said. **"Make sure you write the info on top so we can keep track of what's what. When we're done, I think we might see something."**

That was when the light bulb went on in Newt's head. He gasped and almost stood up from the table, knowing Thomas had to be right. And that Thomas was one of the smartest shanks there and Newt was trying not to find it sexy. He was trying really hard. Still, he felt himself hardening again, and squirmed in his seat. **"What-"** Minho asked, still looking confused.

**"Just bloody keep cutting,"** Newt told Minho. **"I think I know where he's going with this." **

After a while, Newt's fingers started aching. **"I've had enough,"** he said.** "My fingers are bloody burning like a mother. See if it's working."** He rubbed his aching hands.

**"Okay, give me the last few days of each section,"** Thomas said.** "Make piles along the table, in order from Section One to Section Eight. One here to Eight here."** Thomas pointed.

Newt obliged, glad that the other part was over at least for now. When they had done as Thomas said, Newt's mouth fell open. In the center of the page, not the Maze, was clearly the letter_ F_.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy with school and driving class so I haven't really had time to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter - I'll probably update again today. Please review and tell me what you thought **


End file.
